


Don't Turn your Back on the World

by yoongalaxii



Series: Don't Turn your Back on the World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (its like barely there but), Alternate Universe - Yokai, Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Brief Time Skip, Ghosts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Torture, Yokai!Au, Yokai!Hinata, prince!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongalaxii/pseuds/yoongalaxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou stumbled backwards again, this time managing to keep his feet, his eyes wide. He dimly heard the guard shouting as he tried to run.<br/>‘He’s a Sun Yokai!’<br/>-<br/>Or, Hinata tries to survive in a world that won't accept him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/gifts).



> Ira-chan here! And this is for you Cheon-san because I've been meaning to write something for you for a while! :) [There's also a great song by the seiyuu's of Haikyuu that was the inspiration for this fic which you can find  here  called 'Buriki no Dance' if you want to download it]. So anyway, I've been working on this for a few weeks and finally decided to upload it! Thank you to anyone who decides to read this and keep up with this in advance! I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And suddenly you just know, it's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings"  
> -Meister Eckhart

Shouyou had known it was a bad idea to leave the District. But that night, as he’d laid on his house’s roof for what felt like the millionth time, he felt that burning curiosity about the world on the other side of the Wall once again. Nobody else understood the significance of the Wall except for Shouyou, they were free to go at any stage and went often, exploring outside and seeing the world. But Shouyou… Shouyou was stuck.

You see, he was a yokai like everyone else but he was different. He was dangerous. He scoffed at that, laughing at the thought that he, in his 162.3cm (163cm if you rounded it up dammit!) of glory, could ever be a danger to anyone. He’d always thought that, even when the history books were opened and the stories told of past yokai like him, who’d destroyed hundreds of towns and kingdoms and thousands of humans, were revealed to him.

He was a wolf yokai, this ordinarily wouldn’t have been a problem, there were many wolves at his District alone but he wasn’t the same. Shouyou was born with a black mark on his neck. It was the Kanji for ‘sun’. It meant he was known as a Sun Yokai. It was rare, rare enough that as far back as history goes, there’s only been a handful of these Sun Yokai. He was treated like he was the most important yokai in the District, he didn’t have to work with the other yokai, he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

He hated it.

He hated every second of it.

All Shouyou had ever wanted was to be normal. He’d tried to scratch and cut the mark off so many times only to have the cuts and blood cleaned up once more by the village healer. All he’d been left with were pale crescent-shaped scars that slowly faded until they disappeared entirely. There were still a few that were still in the process of healing and he’d of course tried to hide them, avoiding everyone he could.

No matter how many times he tried to rid himself of the mark that caused him so much grief nothing ever changed. All he wanted was to just be like everyone else but that was a dream he didn’t see any way of reaching. Not in this life anyway.

But when Shouyou talked like that people became wary, afraid he was going to take it to the next level and find the drastic solution to making the Sun Yokai nonexistent. He’d never do that of course but people worried.

He never understood why they worried though.

In his mind, he did understand it. Their overprotectiveness. It wasn’t just because he was ‘dangerous’. The Prince twins were the real issue.

One of them, one who lived for the attention, the socialite with expensive suits and who organized the most extravagant gatherings for everyone in the city. He was kind-hearted and generous but there was that desire of approval, of satisfaction that made him untrustworthy in the eyes of most of the yokai. That and his previous coerced yokai Familiars.

The other one wasn’t as widely known as his brother. He had an intense love for books that stretched so far, there were rumors that he had thousands of books in a huge library at the Citadel – the center of the city where the princes lived. He was kinder than his brother but his fierce scowl made people shy away and he didn’t choose to remedy that. He was the type of person who preferred solitude and wasn’t seen outside of the Citadel often.

They were Oikawa and Kageyama.

Shouyou didn’t much want to meet either of them. The thing was, the two brothers were vying for the throne currently and if either of them managed to capture the young Sun Yokai and force him into being a familiar – which you can do if your magic is powerful enough – then they would have the same magic he had. The results of which… would be disastrous.

Shouyou had only used his magic twice but he knew enough that he should never do it again. He wasn’t in control and usually didn’t remember much, if anything, afterwards. Yokai weren’t supposed to be afraid of their own magic. But then again, there were a lot of things Yokai weren’t supposed to be that Shouyou was anyway.

Being damn short was one of them.

Shouyou shook his head, clearing it of those annoying thoughts that invaded his mind constantly. He sped through the forest, zigzagging around tree trunks and going faster than most normal yokai could. Once he reached the edge of the treeline and caught sight of the city suburbs he grinned, dashing through the alleys and leaping over darkened garden walls. He inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide at all the new smells around him. He slowed down as he encountered a sharper smell that caught his attention. He crouched at the corner of an alley and looked out across the street.

Shouyou’s breath caught in his throat and his heart began to hammer in his chest.

It was a human.

It was a male. He was maybe 20 human years old with dark short hair. Shouyou had never seen a human before and his head tilted with curiosity. In all honesty they weren’t very different to yokai with the obvious lack in spirit animal characteristics. That and their scent, also similar to yokai but with an undertone of… something he didn’t have a name for yet. He wanted to move closer but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t go well.

Shouyou didn’t know how humans reacted to yokai yet, he’d never bothered to ask. He never thought it’d be a possibility that he’d ever get outside the Wall. He felt a sudden pang of loneliness, he’d never been alone for more than a few minutes at a time, but he quickly shook it off. This was not the time for being homesick already, this was the time to explore.

He scaled the wall of the building he’d been hiding behind quickly, emerging about 70 feet up and standing tall (well, as tall as he could get) on the terracotta roof slats. They were cold against his feet, like ice but at that moment he didn’t care. His jaw dropped and his bright eyes widened at the sight before him.

The city was far more extravagant than he’d been told. The city skyline scattered over hundreds of miles with lights everywhere creating a beautiful scene, it almost looked like the night sky scattered around and through the buildings. Then at the very center of it all, 3 miles away, was a huge building that towered above the others around it with turret structures, balconies and large light-filled windows. Shouyou knew it instantly despite never being there before.

The Citadel.

Shouyou felt a sense of excitement that propelled him forward. A niggling voice at the back of his mind told him to stay calm, be more discreet but he ignored it in favor of heading in the direction of the Citadel. It was only when he’d gotten within four buildings of the outside walls of the huge structure that he skidded to a stop at the edge of the roof, his heart pounding as he realized what he’d been about to do.

He sat down at the edge of the roof slowly, slowing his breathing down. Shouyou wasn’t sure what to do now, for all his excitement about getting outside the Wall he’d never thought about what he’d do once he did. He sighed, it wasn’t that the outside world was a letdown. But it wasn’t as big as he made it out to be in his head either.

Shouyou was about to get up and leave to go explore some more when he saw someone down below in the street. It was a man, he looked fairly young but still considered an adult in human years. He had black hair with a fringe that came down low over his eyes. There was a sharp scowl on his face and he turned the corner and walked surely towards the entrance to the Citadel.

Shouyou stood, hopping over the rooftops quietly, this human intrigued him. A human who got to live in this world shouldn’t scowl like that – shouldn’t have anything to scowl about in such an amazing and breathtaking place. As the man headed across a courtyard several patrolling guards saluted him and he scowled harder, walking quickly past them as though he hated the attention.

Shouyou visibly balked. The dots slowly connected in his head. Dark hair. Sharp scowl. The Citadel. That could only have meant one thing.

Prince Kageyama. He turned tail (literally) to run but his foot slipped in his panic and he went careening across the roof slates, sliding down the side and bumping against the walls before slamming hard into the ground, momentarily robbed of breath and feeling pain flashing across his torso and legs, causing a muffled cry to tear from his mouth.

‘Hey kid! Are you okay?’

Shouyou’s eyes widened, ‘ _no! No no no! This can’t be happening!’_ he struggled to push himself up, trying to catch his breath and his breath stuttering with the pain. He saw one of the guards approaching and he stumbled backwards, his leg crumpling beneath him, causing him to go crashing into the wall and fall backwards again.

Someone latched onto his arm and he bit his lip to avoid screaming. As it was a sharp cry still tore from his mouth and he flinched sharply away from the harsh grip. His arm was definitely injured. Shouyou jerked backwards, wrenching his arm from the guard’s grip painfully. He stumbled backwards again, this time managing to keep his feet, his eyes wide. He dimly heard the guard shouting as he tried to run.

‘He’s a Sun Yokai!’

He ran as fast as he could, leaping over the fence, stumbling on his leg and feeling the panic invading his mind, leaving him disorientated and lost. He limped onwards, that landing had injured his leg even further and he cried out at every step. He felt a hand on his arm suddenly and he jerked away, falling forward and hitting his head on the ground, whimpering in pain.

‘Hinata, it’s alright, hang on to me’ a soft voice comforted him.

He twisted his neck trying to make anything out with his blurred vision, he caught a glimpse of cocoa-colored eyes and silvery wispy hair.

Shouyou whimpered, ‘Suga-san’.

The cat yokai lifted him securely in his arms gently, murmuring reassurances as he began to run. The journey from the city back to the District was a blur to Shouyou, he clutched Suga like a lifeline.

His consciousness faded in and out as the pain clouded his mind, his entire body throbbing.

‘…at happened?’

‘...he left…alright…’

‘…get him…Yachi…’

He felt exhaustion seeping into him, clouding his mind and finally he fell into darkness.

***

The first thing Shouyou was aware of was a dull throbbing in his chest. He peeled his eyes open, wincing slightly as he took a deep breath. He recognized the ceiling above him and groaned internally.

Yachi.

Yachi was the yokai who ran the District’s infirmary. She did a damn good job of it considering there was nobody else in the District who knew advanced healer magic.

Shouyou made a stuttering groaning noise as he tried to sit up, his chest exploding in fiery pain causing him to gasp, his breath coming in shudders.

‘Ah! Hinata-kun!’ a chirpy voice, colored with concern sounded across the room.

Shouyou turned his head, wincing again. Yachi jumped from her sitting position at her work desk, dashing over to stand next to Shouyou’s bed.

‘Are you feeling alright? I did the best I could? Are you in pain? Ah! I-I’m sorry that’s a stupid question-‘

‘Yachan’ Shouyou grunted, rolling his eyes at Yachi’s antics despite the pain flaring in his body.

‘Ah! S-sorry Hinata-kun! Try not to move so much alright, you have two broken ribs and fractured ankle. You’re also covered in bruises and cuts from the fall’.

‘The fall…’ Shouyou’s head throbbed but he ignored it.

He remembered being in the city, he remembered seeing the Citadel and Kageyama.

He remembered falling from the roof.

And being spotted.

Shouyou’s breathing picked up as he remembered the guard’s words before he ran off.

_‘He’s a Sun Yokai!’_

His body shuddered and he winced.

‘H-Hinata-kun are you alright?’ Yachi moved forward, holding her hands over his torso and he saw the silver light emitting from her palms, easing his pain and clearing his mind.

He watched her as the calming light continued to pour from her palms, her blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun and here brown eyes were alight with concern as she worked. Thankfully her anxiety didn’t rub off on his so much anymore and he learned to downplay whatever it was that she was worried about.

Yachi’s eyes darted to his and flickered to the door and she continued working despite the faint tremble in her palms.

‘Yachi-san?’

She nodded, not turning her head and Shouyou saw Suga moving around the open door, his eyes brightening when he saw Shouyou’s open eyes. Yachi must have heard him approaching, here hearing had always been better than most.

‘Ah! Hinata! You’re awake!’ he smiled sweetly.

Despite the smile Shouyou knew he was in for a lecture. Suga wanted what was best for him but he was desperate for what was ‘best for Shouyou’ was here inside the safety of the Wall. Yachi stepped away, sensing Suga wanted to speak to him alone. She gave him an attempt at a reassuring smile as she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Her attempt only succeeded to worsen Shouyou’s concern for his immediate safety and he eyed Suga worriedly. As the silver-haired yokai stepped forward slightly, Shouyou swallowed his fears, staying composed.

Shouyou pushed himself further up the bed, gritting his teeth at the fire blossoming across his torso. Suga moved forward, placing his hand gently on Shouyou’s shoulder, keeping him still.

‘Don’t move, Yachi told me about your injuries’.

‘Suga-san…’ Shouyou felt the guilt filling his mind.

‘Hinata’ he shook his head, keeping Shouyou quiet, ‘I won’t tell you it’s okay that you left the District but you’ve more than paid for it’.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Suga-san but I needed to see the outside for myself I just-‘

‘Shouyou’.

His words caught in his throat, nobody called him that anymore since his family died, not unless they were serious.

‘I know you don’t want a lecture from me but honestly what were you thinking?!’ Suga frowned and sat down at the edge of the bed, wringing his hands, ‘you’ve set off a chain reaction that we may not be able to contain. Somebody saw your mark Hinata! They know now that there’s a Sun Yokai-‘

‘Don’t call me that!’ Shouyou said, his hands fisting in the sheets.

‘Hinata… I know you never wanted that legacy but there isn’t anything you can do about it, no matter how much you want to you can’t get rid of that mark on your neck. No matter how much you scratch at it or cut it’ Shouyou’s head lowered, guilt clouding his mind once again.

He remembered the one time he’d gone too far a few weeks ago and he’d and passed out from blood loss, Suga had taken him to Yachi as soon as he’d found him and he’d been fine after a few days but there had been tension between them mind since then.

At home Sugawara tried to carefully avoid the subject but Shouyou knew he was worried. He absentmindedly fingered the still healing scar, that had been his biggest mistake yet.

Well okay maybe this one topped that.

Shouyou’s head dropped, his vision blurring as tears formed in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, fighting the tears back as he hiccupped.

‘Shouyou’ Suga’s voice was soft and the undertone of understanding as what broke the dam.

The tears spilled down his cheeks as his shoulders shuddered with silent sobs, Suga moved forward, putting his arms around him as gently as he could. Shouyou buried his face in Suga’s shoulder, stifling his cries.

Shouyou didn’t let himself bask in that comfort for too long, he knew there was more to say and he pulled away after letting himself have two minutes, wiping furiously at his eyes and taking a deep breath, crafting his face back into his usual smile.

Suga’s eyes darkened and he opened his mouth to speak but the door banged open, smacking against the white wall, leaving a dent there.

They’d repaired that wall (and so many others) so many times that now whenever it happened they just learned to accept that this was simply how he entered a room.

Suga turned to silence the newcomer but he never got the chance.

‘Shou-chan! You’re awake!’ Nishinoya stood breathless in the doorway, the recoil of the door banging against the wall sent the door swinging back around towards Nishinoya, who barely avoided getting hit by skirting around it, letting the door swing back to close.

Shouyou held back a laugh seeing Noya, the young, feisty crow-yokai didn’t know how to calm down in any situation, leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

It wasn’t necessarily bad destruction it was just… Nishinoya.

‘Noya-san’ he chuckled, wincing once again.

‘Oh man, are your ribs okay?’ he said, bounding over and nearly slipping on the smooth white floors as Suga shook his head in disapproval.

‘They’ll be fine Noya-san’ Shouyou pushed the pain to the back of his mind, ‘how long was I out?’

‘About two days’ Suga said, placing a hand on Noya’s shoulder, ‘and Hinata really needs his rest-‘

‘I don’t mind Suga-san!’ Shouyou blurted.

Before Noya could say anything in response the door opened once again, considerably more gentle this time ‘Sugawara-san!’

Suga looked over seeing Asahi standing in the doorway, a nervous look on his face, ‘Asahi-san? What’s wrong?’

‘We’ve got a problem!’ the nervous mouse-yokai’s eyes darted between Suga and Shouyou, his hands wringing anxiously against his stomach, ‘there was an announcement made outside the Citadel a few hours ago, th-they’re looking for the Sun Yokai’.


	2. Fraternal Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reality simply consists of different points of view"  
> -Margaret Atwood

Tobio ignored the knocking at the door, choosing instead to immerse himself fully into the book he was reading. He hated talking with people and tried to avoid it as much as he could. He sighed heavily as he heard a distinctly cheery voice calling his name.

‘Tobio-chan~’

Tobio closed the book with a thump and smacked it down onto the table. He pushed himself up from the soft chair and tried not to stomp too loudly across the library floor. He didn’t think it worked if his brothers stifled laughter was anything to go by.

Tobio pulled the door open harshly, really though, he should be glad his brother had even bothered to knock in the first place.

‘Ah, Tobio there you are’ Oikawa smirked at him.

Tobio responded with a scowl, ‘what do you want Tooru?’

‘I’m letting you know I’ll be at an outing this evening and not to expect me back until late tonight’.

Tobio sighed heavily again, ‘you assume I care?’

‘You’re so mean Tobio-chan’ Oikawa pouted, ‘I’m trying to be nice’.

‘If you want to be nice then leave me alone’ he closed the door with a sharp bang. Letting himself tilt forward until he was resting against the door.

‘I’ll see you later dear brother’ Oikawa chuckled and Tobio heard his retreating footfalls.

Tobio exhaled in relief, he was alone again. He turned around, picking up his almost finished book and looking at the only thing that kept him company anymore. There were thousands of books in the library, the room itself could have been a building all on its own. The walls were painted a calming green but you couldn’t see them with the exception of a patch above the door because Tobio had covered every spare inch with floor-to-ceiling bookcases and when he’d run out of bookcases he’d simply stacked the books.

As Tobio collected more books the piles simply became taller and taller until they reached just over his head. He liked it that way, it meant he wasn’t easy to find and could be left in peace most of the time. As time went on the stacks of books quickly became walls until they stretched so far they almost reached across the room.

The room had become a maze to anyone but Tobio, if someone had come inside, they would simply have seen a wall of books before them. You had to know what route to take to ensure you wouldn’t knock anything down and it was nice and enclosed with randomly scattered reading chairs along the pathways between books.

Tobio had been collecting all of them for years, and the older ones had already been read many times when he was a child. He liked it in here, he could get lost in a world other than his own and he could easily spend days in here with the books if Oikawa would let him.

The only problem with all these amazing books was; he’d read almost every single one. What he was going to do when he ran out of books he didn’t know, but he was determined not to become like his brother, to be lost in trying to fit in and be social for once.

The only thing was, Oikawa wasn’t trying to fit in, he did so naturally which only succeeded in pissing Tobio off even further.

As he finally closed the book he’d been reading the past several days Tobio scowled as he realized he had to get the book that followed it. He could ask one of the servants to get it for him but he cringed at the thought. He’d just have to go get it himself, less talking and besides, he was the only one around here who could read that set of books, anyone else would get it wrong.

He walked from the room, heading down the expanse corridor and down the marble stairs. He went straight to the front hall, retrieving his coat and slinging it over his shoulders. Tobio let himself out, ignoring the guard’s ‘your majesty’.

Tobio walked out through the gates, waving away one of the guard’s assistance and walking quickly across the courtyard, his scowl deepening. He knew he didn’t have the best reputation for being polite or friendly but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tobio navigated his way through the streets, avoiding the more crowded ones. The few people he passed politely gave their greetings but he stayed silent, keeping his head down. He soon arrived at the bookstore, letting himself in with the jingle of the bell. This was the only part of the city he enjoyed being in.

The owner turned, smiling as he saw Tobio. He was one of very few people to treat Tobio normally and he appreciated it greatly.

‘Sawamura-san’ Tobio greeted.

‘Kageyama, it’s nice to see you again!’ Sawamura grinned, ‘are you here for the next book?’

‘Yes, the one you recommended to me was very interesting’.

‘I have it in the back, hang on a moment’.

Sawamura disappeared into the back of the store and Tobio busied himself looking around at some of the other books.

The store wasn’t quite as large as his own library but there were still books here that Tobio hadn’t read yet. The walls were covered in shelves, some of the books were newer whereas behind the counter Tobio could make out titles that were over a hundred years old. Undoubtedly priceless.

As Tobio’s fingers skimmed across the covers of the books on the shelves, he felt the corners of his mouth turn up into the tiniest of smiles. His mother used to read to him when he was younger. Tooru never had a love for books, he’d always refuse when their mother offered. Tobio though, was only too happy to listen to the stories.

A painful pang of longing went through him and he sighed, fingers running lightly over the engraved silver locket hanging on his neck under his shirt.

‘Here it is’ Sawamura came back to the front, holding an old book up.

‘Ah, thank you Sawamura-san’ Tobio walked over, handing the owed money over to him.

‘You know, you don’t have to pay me for this Kageyama, I doubt I’d get much for it anyway. Not many people can read in this language’.

Tobio shook his head, ‘it’s only fair, I’d never get these books anywhere else’.

Sawamura gave him a warm smile, ‘thank you Kageyama-san’.

Tobio dropped his head in thanks and left. He walked steadily down the cobblestone street, holding the old book securely in his arms and trying to avoid smiling like an idiot. His smile had a tendency to scare people if they came too close.

As Tobio came back across the courtyard the two guards, dressed in the navy, high-collared uniforms, that were patrolling that evening saluted him and he cringed. There wasn’t anything he’d like more than for everyone to treat him the way Sawamura did.

In other words, like anyone else.

Oikawa certainly didn’t understand him at all, didn’t understand that Tobio flinched at the attention because he’d love nothing more than to hide himself away with his books. He didn’t want to be king Tooru did but he wasn’t given a choice. He dearly wished Oikawa and himself weren’t twins, that Tooru had been firstborn and simply succeeded to the throne.

If there was one thing Tobio was sure of it was that Kindaichi and Kunimi would surely back Oikawa up. Ever since a mission of theirs had gone wrong years ago they hadn’t trusted him and declared him self-centered and dictating.

They just didn’t understand that he just wanted to succeed, at the time he’d only been young and he was determined to show everyone that he wasn’t broken or damaged and he’d tried to lead but he didn’t know how to communicate with anyone properly and he’d blatantly told them what they should do because he didn’t know how else to tell them.

They’d snapped back and asked him to stop being such a dictator and it had only made him angry, didn’t they understand he was only trying to help?

Tobio sighed, shaking his head free of memories, that had been years ago. He had considerably changed since then although he wasn’t sure if he had intended to go in the complete opposite direction, refusing to lead anyone.

Yeah, he’s pretty sure that hadn’t been his intention.

As Tobio was nearing the entrance gate he heard a shout sounding behind him. He turned just in time to see an orange-haired boy smacking painfully into the ground in an alleyway.

_‘Did he fall from the roof?!’_

Tobio felt his feet propelling him forward as the guard approached the boy who was now pushing himself up from the ground. As the guard wrapped his hand around the boys arm the kid wrenched away from him, stumbling backward again with a sharp cry of pain. That was when Tobio saw it.

The mark. The black mark on the redhead’s neck. 日’Hi’. Sun.

Almost as soon as he realized it he noticed the small pointed wolf ears on the boy’s head. That along with the bushy orange tail whipping behind him further confirmed it. The boy was a wolf Sun Yokai.

The guard shouted the same conclusion Tobio had come to and he watched in horror as the guard tried to reach for the boy again. The orange-haired yokai’s face filled with terror and he spun on his heel and ran as best he could back down the alley, his leg faltering at every step but managing to support his weight.

The guard made to move after him and suddenly all Tobio could see was the boy’s terrified expression. Fear was something Tobio understood and he knew he couldn’t just let his be caught.

Tobio ran forward, ‘no stop!’

The guard stumbled to a stop halfway down the alley, turning to face him with an incredulous expression, ‘but your majesty! He’s a Sun Yokai!’

Biting back and flinch at the words “your majesty” Tobio shook his head, ‘it doesn’t matter! He’s just a kid let him go!’

The guard clearly didn’t like it but he nodded stiffly. Tobio hesitantly ordered him to go back to his post and the guard walked swiftly away. He sighed, watching the direction the boy went. He never had understood the big deal with Sun Yokai. They were just like any yokai, they didn’t live any longer, they weren’t any physically stronger, the only difference was what kind of magic they used and honestly, it wasn’t anything anyone else couldn’t learn with a few hard years of training, in all fairness, a lot of years but the point remained the same.

That and a glaringly obvious tattoo.

Tobio shook his head, walking steadily back to the Citadel.

***

Tooru was on his way back when he saw a guard rushing away from the courtyard.

‘Your majesty, sir!’ the guard stopped to salute him.

‘Where are you off to in a hurry?’ Tooru asked, his hands resting casually in the pockets of his waistcoat.

Tooru always refused to wear anything but the most exquisite and skilfully crafted suits. The suit itself; the pants, jacket and waistcoat were a Sable grey. A dark turquoise tie decorated his neck and lighter shade turquoise shirt was pressed and neat. Coupled with his styled hair, shined black shoes and an elegant gold pocket watch strung from the second last button of his waistcoat it made Tooru the star in every room he walked into.

The guard hesitated briefly before explaining about the sighting of the Sun Yokai and Kageyama’s request not to go after him an hour previous. Tooru inwardly scowled, of course his brother would be more concerned with a damn yokai’s wellbeing. He had no idea how much power he could have had if he had caught him.

It was probably lucky for Tooru that Kageyama was so unwilling to take anything for himself anymore.

‘Where is Tobio now?’ he asked, keeping his face neutral.

‘Back at the Citadel your majesty’.

‘Go back to your patrol officer’ Tooru moved on before the guard could respond.

Tooru walked purposely back to the Citadel gates, nodding his head to the guards so they could open them for him. He walked through, entering the entrance hall and taking off his coat, handing them to the maid at his side waiting for them.

‘Where’s my brother?’ Tooru asked her.

‘I believe he’s retired your majesty’ she said, waiting with his coat before he dismissed her.

Tooru headed up the wide marble steps, trailing his hand lightly along the elegant railing and sighing once again at Kageyama’s ignorance of power. His brother had been too kind for his own good since that incident a few years ago, never willing to do what it took to get the power a prince should have. Frankly he couldn’t figure out why they hadn’t decided on making him King already. Insisting on a trial and a vote! He scoffed to himself, if mother and father were here he’d be sitting at that throne already.

By the time he reached Kageyama’s room he was thoroughly pissed off at him.

He knocked against the ornate wooden door loudly, ‘Tobio are you still awake?’

‘What the hell do you want? I thought you were going to be out late’ Kageyama’s irritated voice sounded through the closed door.

‘Tobio, just let me in’.

‘Is this about the Sun Yokai?’

Tooru hesitated, as the silence stretched on the door swung open sharply revealing Kageyama in his pyjamas, his black hair tousled and his blue eyes angry.

‘Are you serious? Why does it even matter!?’

‘It’s a Sun Yokai Tobio, it’s valuable-‘

‘ _He_ just happens to have a sun mark and _he’s_ a person not an item you trade for money or power Tooru’.

‘God you’re so naïve Tobi, don’t you understand the way the world works at all?’ Tooru felt a scowl darkening his face.

‘Oh go to hell Tooru! And leave him alone you hear me? He doesn’t deserve to be hunted by anyone much less _you_ ’.

And with that, for the second time that day Kageyama slammed the door in his face. Tooru’s scowl deepened, his brother always knew just how to push his buttons. He whirled, sighing as he began to walk to his own room. He had no idea why Kageyama insisted on taking one of the smallest rooms in the entire Citadel, Tooru had taken one of the prince suites, one of the rooms princes were _supposed_ to have.

He just didn’t understand his brother at all anymore. How could one incident change a person so much that their own family didn’t recognize them?

When Tooru reached his room he changed quickly and climbed into bed, his gaze on the ceiling as his thoughts ran through his mind like wildfire, sparking ideas as they did.

***

As Tobio woke up he knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. Usually at this time of the morning the maids and servants would be bustling around and preparing for the day (and preparing for whatever meltdown Oikawa was sure to have about his wardrobe or hair or something).

He sat up, sliding his feet onto the floor and standing. Tobio retrieved his robe from the back of the door and headed outside.

Proceeding down the carpeted hallway Tobio felt the unease growing, it was far too empty, far too quiet. His footsteps quickened as he heard distant murmurs at the end of the hallway.

As soon as Tobio turned onto the landing of the second floor and he saw everyone at the entrance door he knew something was up. He headed down quickly, his robe billowing behind him.

‘What’s going on?’ Tobio called, halfway down the stairs.

One of the maids turned to him, ‘his majesty Oikawa is making an announcement about the Sun Yokai that was discovered last night’.

She squeaked in alarm as Tobio growled under his breath, stalking towards the entrance as Oikawa came back inside.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing Tooru!?’ he snapped angrily.

‘What you should have done the moment you heard about that yokai, I’ve sent out word to the guards to locate him immediately’.

‘Why the hell would you do that!?’

‘Because of its magic Tobio, don’t you know how powerful a person could be if they managed to make a Sun Yokai their familiar-’

‘ _He’s_ not an item for you to use how you like Tooru! Yokai aren’t animals for you to treat whatever way you feel! They have emotions, they experience hurt, they have families like us-’

Oikawa’s composure broke for a moment, showing burning hatred and anger, ‘like I’ve said before Tobio, you’re far too naïve for the throne, what makes you think you can protect this little yokai from giving me what I want? You can’t do a single thing about it just like what happened with your mission-‘

Tobio’s fist flew forward before he could stop it. It hit Oikawa square on the jaw and his brother cried out as he went flying. Electricity crackled as Oikawa landed a few meters away, Tobio’s fist throwing out blue sparks.

Oikawa lifted himself off the ground, a smug grin settled on his face, ‘finally the real Tobio comes out to play. You’ve been hiding yourself away as this meek little boy for too long I was beginning to think you were gone for good Tobio-chan’.

Oikawa stood, his body lancing with crackles of aqua-colored electricity. Tobio knew it was a bad idea to fight with their magic like this, it never ended well and it almost certainly guaranteed his defeat. Despite being physically stronger than Oikawa, Tobio got the short end of the stick when it came to magic.

The extra hours Tobio had spent training his body, Oikawa had spent training his magic. He’d gone so far that a few times he’d passed out and once he’d overdone it so much his magic had been depleted for almost two weeks and had left him with searing pain if he used too much since then.

Oikawa’s electric charged attack slammed into Tobio full force and he was thrown backward, landing harshly against the ground, leaving him struggling to breathe for a few moments.

Once his breathing steadied Tobio pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Oikawa who smirked right back at him. Tobio’s palm flew out, lightning crackling across the hallway, bringing Oikawa to one knee before he stood and used his own magic until Oikawa’s magic overcame his own and Tobio smacked harshly against the wall, falling and crashing against one of the side tables.

 As Oikawa moved forward again a loud voice roared at him to stop.

Tobio should have been grateful that Iwaizumi had shown up when he did, he was the only one who could get Oikawa under control.

Iwaizumi told one of the maids to get Tobio cleaned up as he roughly lead Oikawa from the hall. Tobio didn’t know why Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi-san but he didn’t care at the moment.

One of the maids led him silently to the infirmary. Even before Tobio and Oikawa had come into their powers as children they still got into more and more fights and as a result of all the injuries being passed round, especially after magic was introduced, their parents eventually asked for a small infirmary to be built.

The maid sat Tobio down and went to get the nurse. Tobio swiped his hand against his mouth, his fingers coming away red.

The room was small but large enough to fit at least three patients. The beds were crisp and white and there were medical supplies on shelves across the room against the wall opposite the beds.

Tobio looked up as the infirmary door opened again.

‘Oh Kageyama-kun, are you fighting with Oikawa-san again? It’s been months I thought you two had finally stopped’ Yamaguchi frowned at the blood seeping into the sleeve of Tobio’s shirt..

‘Lost my temper’ Tobio muttered.

‘Kageyama-kun…’

‘He just- he knows how to do that, make me angry. Although these days it isn’t as hard. Not after-‘

‘It’s alright, I understand’ Yamaguchi placed a gentle hand against his wrist, letting him know it was alright.

Yamaguchi’s face morphed into something akin to curiosity, ‘how did this fight start exactly? Before Oikawa brought that incident up, were you talking about the Sun Yokai?’

Tobio didn’t have to say anything, his tensed shoulders telling Yamaguchi enough.

‘Personally, I don’t agree with Oikawa’.

Tobio raised his head, brows furrowed more than usual in confusion.

Yamaguchi continued, ‘I hope you won’t tell Oikawa my feelings but I don’t like the way he treats yokai, like… like they don’t have feelings, like they’re animals’.

‘You…’ Tobio blinked owlishly at him.

‘I once knew a yokai you know’ Yamaguchi said, his smile sad, ‘he was my friend. We used to meet every day in the woods when I was a kid. He’d teach me about yokai history and he’d tell me about all the kinds of flowers and herbs. He was a little critical and sometimes told me I annoyed him but despite that, he kept returning’.

Tobio almost didn’t want to know the answer but he couldn’t help but ask, ‘what happened to him?’

‘He disappeared’ Yamaguchi said sadly, ‘I didn’t know where and for a while I kept going back, hoping he’d return to the clearing where we met. It never happened and for a long time I believed he’d forgotten me, but eventually another yokai came to tell me he wasn’t coming back, that there was no way to find him’.

‘Do you… miss him?’

‘Of course, I still think about him every day and I know I’ll never forget him but I can only hope that wherever he’s gone now that he’s happy. I wish I had the chance to speak to him one more time, it’s been far too long without cynical comments around me’.

Tobio wanted to say he was sorry but he knew how feeble it sounded. It never made you feel anything except worse when people apologized for a loved one’s death. Yamaguchi’s story left it open to interpretation so he didn’t actually know if his yokai friend was dead but that’s how it sounded. He did understand Yamaguchi’s sadness at not speaking with the yokai one last time though, he still remembered the day the guards had told Tobio and Oikawa that their parents had been killed while out in the woods.

It was the very reason Oikawa was so bitter. A yokai had murdered their parents.

Tobio would have given anything to see them just one more time, to see his mother’s smile, hear her voice as she read to him. His father wasn’t around much, being the previous king he’d had so much to do but he remembered warmth, his father’s loving embrace.

Tobio held no resentment towards _all_ yokai because of the ill-intent of a few, if a human had murdered them he wouldn’t resent all humans because of the actions of one. The same went for yokai but Oikawa didn’t understand that.

Tobio knew he’d have to find some way to get through to his brother before he got his hands on the young orange-haired boy he’d seen. He didn’t want his brother to hurt anyone like Tobio himself had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda decided to upload a chapter every weekend so I shall see you all next week! :) Thanks again for reading this!


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Responsible choice involves consequences, not the least of which are relinquishments all along our way"  
> -Marsha Sinetar

Shouyou walked briskly across the main courtyard of the District, Suga trailing after him. He felt a burning rage in his chest at the black-haired prince for announcing him like he had. His hands shook and he deeply regretted leaving the District the previous day if this was what happened. Was he ever going to be allowed to live a normal life?

As Shouyou reached the small home he shared with Suga he stalked through the door making his way to his own room and slamming the door behind him, rattling the frame of the house.

Shouyou slammed his head against the door, sliding down to the floor and putting his head in his hands. That really didn’t accomplish anything because now he had a headache in addition to his already healing injuries. Although yokai healed fast he knew he’d still ache for a few hours at least.

Shouyou heard Suga sigh on the other side of the door, ‘Hinata… you can’t blame yourself’.

His teeth bit into his lip harshly, drawing blood, and he felt his hands yanking his hair harshly, ‘who the hell else am I supposed to blame Sugawara?!’

‘Hinata-‘

‘Don’t even try to tell me this isn’t all my fault! You said it yourself a million times, I’m not supposed to leave the District! I’m not supposed to go outside!’

‘Shouyou please try to listen!’ Suga pleaded, ‘I knew! I knew no matter what I said that there would come a time when you would go outside anyway! I knew that! I just wanted to delay until I could figure out another solution-‘

Shouyou felt a fire burning in his chest and he stood up sharply, ripping open the door, ‘but there isn’t a solution Suga! There isn’t any solution to this don’t you think I’ve tried to think of something – _anything!?’_

‘Hurting yourself trying to get rid of that mark isn’t going to help Shouyou-‘

‘ _Why am I even here? Why the hell don’t you just kill me already-‘_

 _‘Shouyou that’s enough!’_ Sugawara looked on the verge of tears but his expression was filled with anger, his magic energy coupled with the use of his given name made Shouyou shudder slightly.

Shouyou knew he’d gone too far when he saw frost spreading from Suga’s grip on the doorframe, from his feet against the floor. He felt ice particles sticking to his care skin and creeping up the back of his neck. The air cooled rapidly until Shouyou could see his breath and the hairs on his arms were raised. The corridor gradually began to darken as Suga’s eyes glowed faintly with magic energy, his cat pupils narrowed to slits.

Suga’s magic had such an effect on him because of the contrasts in their magic. Shouyou knew enough to know at the moment the only magic he knew was fire magic. He wheezed as the air pressure increased, his lungs seeming to tighten and Suga’s eyes dilated rapidly at the sound.

Suga’s head dropped, his breathing erratic, ‘please Shouyou’ his voice was broken, ‘please don’t ever think anything would be better without you’.

As he spoke the freezing air faded and the corridor lightened again along with the pressure on his lungs, he took a deep breath making Shouyou shudder harsher this time because of the sudden temperature difference.

Shouyou felt tears filling his eyes, ‘Suga-san I…’

‘I can’t lose anyone else Shouyou please’ he pulled Shouyou forward, wrapping his arms around the orange-haired boy, ‘I know I’m being selfish but please don’t give up’.

Shouyou felt a sob building in his throat and his arms grappled Suga’s shirt, burying his face in Suga’s shoulder and letting the tension and worry and fear out in great heaving sobs.

‘You’ve been holding yourself together alone for far too long Shouyou, it’s okay to let go’ Suga whispered against his hair, holding him as tight as he dared as Shouyou cried against him, his frame visibly trembling as the panic set in.

‘Just breath Shouyou, breath, you’re safe here. Just breath with me okay’ Suga loosened his grip so he could meet Shouyou’s eyes. All color in them was consumed by his rapidly dilating pupils, his breathing erratic and sobs still forcing their way from his mouth as his hands clutched desperately at Suga’s shirt.

Shouyou tried his best to copy Suga’s breathing, inhaling with him and keeping his eyes fixed on the warm brown ones of Suga. His breathing slowly settled into what could be considered normal and his eyes returned to their usual state.

After a long time Shouyou’s sobs finally settled down into small hiccups and he slowly calmed down, his head falling against Suga’s chest, ‘what am I going to do Suga-san?’

‘We’ll figure something out Shouyou’ Suga pulled Shouyou’s head up until he was at eye level with the Suga’s cat eyes, ‘I promise I won’t let that prince lay a finger on you’.

Shouyou nodded slowly, but he wanted to be alone for now. He avoided eye contact with Suga as the silver-haired yokai left and he closed the door softly behind him, sighing heavily. His features hardened into a frown – his lips pursing in resolution, he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt the only family he had left.

***

Tobio left the Citadel carefully, quietly slipping around the guard’s viewpoint and slinging his black coat over his shoulder and yanking the hood up, blocking anyone’s view of his face. He knew Oikawa wouldn’t rest until he had the Sun Yokai and he couldn’t just stand by and wait for it to happen.

This was Tobio’s fault. He knew it wasn’t logical but he also knew that if he hadn’t gone out that night the guards wouldn’t have bene patrolling at all, they would simply have been guarding the gate, nowhere near the line of sight of the yokai. Guilt overwhelmed him at the best of times and he couldn’t sit around.

Tobio’s feet, clad in dark combat boots for what he was about to do, propelled him quickly down the cobblestone alleys, avoiding everyone he could and holding his breath when he passed anyone he couldn’t. The hood on his coat did its job though, nobody recognized him. He walked quickly along a route he was familiar with. Tobio knew of course that he couldn’t just go waltzing into the Yokai District alone. He needed someone he could trust.

Tobio pulled the door open and he slipped inside the building quickly.

‘Can I help you?’ Sawamura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tobio yanked his hood down and Sawamura faltered for a moment, ‘Kageyama-san… what are you-‘

‘I need your help’.

Tobio explained everything as quickly as he could, desperately hoping Sawamura wouldn’t turn him down. Sawamura listened intently, never interrupting and never asking questions, he simply listened to Tobio’s entire story from beginning to end.

When he was done Sawamura took a deep breath, ‘are you absolutely sure this is the best idea?’

Tobio tilted his head, ‘what else can I do?’

‘Not much’ Sawamura frowned, walking to windows and drawing the curtains down, turning the lights out, ‘I’ll help you Kageyama you know I will but are you sure you want to do this?’

‘I’m sure’.

Sawamura scanned his face, nodding his head almost to himself, ‘alright. I’m in’.

‘Thank you Sawamura-san’.

‘If we’re going to be doing something like this then you may as well call me Daichi, everybody else does already’.

Tobio hesitated before nodding silently, waiting as Sawamura yanked his own coat from behind the counter. It was unfamiliar to him to call anyone by their first name other than Oikawa.

Tobio pulled his hood up as they left the store, he followed Sawamura’s directions, walking down the alleys that would take them closest to the yokai area. After a while they reached the edge of the wooded area and Sawamura frowned, commenting on the darkness.

Hesitation slowed Tobio for a moment before he took off his glove and used his magic to provide a small blue light in his palm. Sawamura showed almost no surprise, the only evidence of which was a raised eyebrow as they continued on.

‘Is your brother a magic-user as well?’ Sawamura asked as they walked slowly through the trees.

‘Yes. We became rather efficient when we were kids, though my brother’s more of a natural at it then I am’ Tobio raised his hand higher, letting the soft blue light illuminate more in front of them.

‘Not many humans who can use magic anymore’ Sawamura commented.

Tobio said nothing as they continued on through the dark.

‘We can switch off if you get tired’.

That grabbed Tobio’s attention, ‘you’re a magic user?’

Daichi nodded, ‘I don’t use my magic much anymore but I can still create a little light’.

‘What’s your magic type if you don’t mind my asking?’

In answer Daichi raised a hand and droplets of water streamed from nearby leaves and grass to form small sphere of water above Daichi’s palm. Tobio raised an eyebrow, water and liquid magic types were rare, few people cared for something so seemingly harmless these days. Tobio knew a little himself but he was far more capable with electricity than with water.

‘My lights a little dimmer than yours but it’ll work if I spread it around enough’ Daichi lifted his arm up, letting droplets of water scatter through the air close to them, each one glowing softly, ‘if I had more water I could make a bigger light but I’m a little rusty’ he explained, letting the water drift back to the ground.

‘It’s still impressive, they look like miniature stars’ Tobio said quietly.

A soft crackling noise to their far left made Tobio stop.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sawamura followed Tobio, halting his own footsteps.

‘I heard- I thought I heard something. I’m sure it’s nothing’ Tobio shook his head, listening for a few more seconds to be sure. He heard nothing. It was probably his own imagination.

‘I hope so, I don’t fancy running into a wild yokai in the middle of the night, even with your magic I have some serious doubt’.

‘Thanks’

‘Do I detect a layer of sarcasm Kageyama-kun?’ Sawamura’s joking tone dimmed by the scary smile.

Tobio blinked and opened his mouth to retort when something crashed into his side. A cry tore from his mouth and he heard Sawamura’s voice calling his name. He was ripped through the forest, wind whipping his hair against his face and he cursed as he was hauled through the trees and farther from Sawamura.

Tobio was thrown suddenly through the trees, razor sharp nails slicing through his arm as he was crushed against the damp ground. He felt hot breath on his neck and heard a feral snarl and electricity crackled on his skin on instinct, eliciting a howl of pain from whatever was pinning him down.

He gasped as the weight was lifted from his chest and Tobio pushed himself up, scrambling backwards and struggling to see in the near darkness. He heard scuffling for a few moments a sharp ‘ _crack’_ running footsteps and then a loud thud. And then finally, silence.

Tobio couldn’t hear anything except his heart pounding in his chest and he gasped for breath, eyes wide and desperately trying to create a light for him to see by. As his light suddenly shone blue he squinted in the dim light, making out only a vague silhouette of a person in front of him.

‘Sawa- Daichi?’

Kageyama hissed as a hand clamped down on his wrist, dragging him forward. He was about to lash out when he realized the stranger was leading him back through the forest, in the direction he’d come.

‘Hey calm down I’m not going to hurt you’ the voice said when he tried to pry his arm free, ‘you’ll get yourself killed out here alone’.

‘I’m not- I’m not alone! Where’s my friend!?’

‘He’s going the right way, if he moves off the path I’ll get him, but as far as I can hear he’s going the right direction to get to the District’.

‘You can…’ Tobio exhaled, making a small noise of protest as he was further lead along the dark pathway.

After a few minutes Tobio caught sight of lights through the trees, they were approaching the District. The boy grasping his arm started to slow down, his breath catching.

‘How did you know?’ Tobio asked, taking advantage of the silence.

‘Know what?’

‘That I was going to the District’.

‘Why else would you be in the woods? Some of the yokai caught your scent and we couldn’t figure any other reason for humans to be out here, it’s pretty dangerous I figured you weren’t going camping you know’.

‘Camping? What-‘

‘Come on, I think your friend is reaching the gate’.

Tobio wanted to scream in frustration, who the hell was this kid!?

As they neared what appeared to be the main entrance of the District he started to hear loud voices.

‘I’m telling you I need your help! My friend-’

‘I’m not about to risk letting a human inside the District I mean honestly, you could be a royal spy for all I know! Maybe that’s why you’re here! How do you explain that huh _city boy!?_ ’

The boy leading Tobio along made a sharp sound of annoyance, ‘damn it’.

He dropped Tobio’s wrist and sprinted forward, ‘Tanaka! Stop!’

‘What the hell are you doing!? I thought I told you to stay put! Do you know how much trouble you’d be in-‘

‘Yes I know Tanaka but I couldn’t just leave you to sort it out you’d make things worse without someone to reign you in’

‘Oi you insolent little-‘

‘So can you please leave this guy alone, he hasn’t done anything-‘

Tobio ran forward finally coming to a stop next to Sawamura who was watching the two argue in a mix of disbelief and annoyance, as he caught sight of Tobio he sighed in relief, ‘Kageyama! I’m so glad you’re alright’.

‘Likewise, what’s going on-‘

Tobio’s words caught in his throat as he dimly recognized the boy who’d brought him here. The kid was short with orange hair, ears and tail, he bounced on the balls of his feet like he couldn’t stay still and the distinct black marking on the side of his neck confirmed his identity if his flaming orange hair wasn’t enough of a clue.

‘It-it’s you!’ he stuttered.

The boy turned, eyebrow raised, ‘wow, humans really do have terrible eyesight, could you really not tell it was me in the forest Kageyama?’

The other yokai who’d stopped Sawamura, he had an almost crazy expression like he was trying to be intimidating and a shaved head did a double take, making a loud confused noise, ‘ _what!?_ Th-that’s Kageyama!? As in the prince of Karasuno!?’

The orange-haired yokai scowled at the one he’d called Tanaka earlier, ‘will you keep it down you dummy!’

‘Why did you bring him here!?’

‘Look Tanaka I asked Asahi a few more questions all right, Kageyama wasn’t the one who told everyone, it was the guard who told the other prince alright! Kageyama told the prince to stay quiet about me-’

‘That’s why I came here’ Tobio interrupted.

Both yokai’s eyes turned to him, questioning looks in both. Tobio sighed, frowning.

‘My brother, Oikawa, I heard him talking to a few of the guards, he’s going to come looking for you, you can’t stay here anymore it isn’t safe’.

The sun yokai’s eyes were wide and his face darkened into anger, ‘damn it why can’t anyone just leave me alone’.

‘I tried to stop him, he just doesn’t understand okay, he’s never cared for yokai and I can’t do anything to stop him now’.

‘Why should we be worried about a single human-‘ the intimidating guy asked, his face twisted as he tilted his head back and looked at Tobio.

‘He’s a magic-user and so are the majority of the guards he hires, he’s been training with his magic since we were nine years old but he has a lot more skill and natural ability than I have-‘

‘You’re a magic-user?’ the orange-haired yokai interrupted.

Tobio nodded. Sawamura said nothing about his own abilities and Tobio chose to leave it like that. It wasn’t his information to give.

‘Why come here?’ Tanaka asked him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Tobio lowered his head, scowling at his feet, ‘look, I don’t owe you anything and vice versa but nobody deserves to be hunted or hated for being who they are’.

The orange haired boy took a deep breath, chewing thoughtfully on his lip, ‘how noble’ the slightest hints of sarcasm deepened Tobio’s scowl though he could tell from the boy’s expression that despite his tone of voice he was sincere, ‘well, there’s nothing anyone can do right now alright so just come inside for a while, Yachi can heal the injuries from the wild yokai’.

Tobio blinked, looking down to see where his coat had ripped and scratches had been torn through his arm.

He scowled, ‘it’s really fine-‘

‘You got injured?’ Sawamura yelped.

‘It hardly qualifies as an injury, it’s only a few scratches’.

‘That wild yokai drew blood and I don’t know what kind of yokai it was, he left before I could get a good look so you have to make sure you weren’t poisoned because wild yokai venom hurts like a bitc-‘

‘Oi’ Tanaka said sharply.

‘You’re turning into Suga I swear Tanaka’ the redhead shot him a smirk and Tobio raised an eyebrow at the comment, who was Suga?

‘Oh you say that again’ Tanaka said, making a face that was probably meant to be intimidating, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

‘Oh jeez Tanaka, don’t ruffle your feathers okay let’s just go inside’.

The two bickered as they walked through the streets of the District. As Tanak had turned around Tobio had noticed the black crow wings perched on his back. This guy was a crow yokai huh? He wasn’t surprised, given how rowdy he was.

Tobio and Sawamura’s mouths gaped as some of the buildings, Tobio wasn’t sure who designed the place but they had a very keen eye to detail.

The largest building they’d seen so far was five stories, and even some of the single storey buildings looked big enough for a large household. The walls of most of the buildings were painted white with the odd house in pale blue or yellow. It seemed like such a peaceful place, not like Karasuno. It was quiet, most of the houses has flowers growing on the windowsills and there was beautiful green ivy climbing up most of the walls.

Every few streets there would be a small courtyard with a small carved fountain with benches and Sakura trees. The streets weren’t cobblestoned here, they were made of a flat smooth white stone.

There were engravings on most of the buildings, small but carefully carved into small symbols. Tobio recognised a few of them, they were magic enchantments, some for protection and for good luck and others Tobio didn’t know.

As the four of them neared a building made of pale stone with a door made of frosted glass the orange-haired boy slowed down, his mood seeming to drop. Tanaka bumped his shoulder, encouraging him to continue on.

‘Suga’s probably going to be angry’ the younger yokai mumbled.

‘Suga doesn’t get angry okay, he might be a little passive aggressive at first but he’ll get over it once he takes in the fact that you _did_ come back’ it didn’t sound very convincing but maybe that was just Tobio.

‘It wasn’t like last time I was just trying to help you’ the boy grumbled.

‘Are you under house arrest?’ Tobio asked.

‘Yeah, unfortunately’.

Tobio was about to ask why until he realized that would be a rather stupid question. Given the uproar from the sighting of the Sun Yokai it was pretty easy to figure out why they had wanted to keep him inside the District. Which begged the question of why the boy had been in the city.

As they headed inside Tanaka left to find this ‘Yachi’ person and the orange-haired boy led Tobio over to one of the beds.

‘Is this really necessary-‘ Tobio grunted.

The boy pushed Tobio onto the bed and Tobio nearly let out a startled squeak before he clamped his mouth shut, the kid was a lot stronger than he looked.

‘You know I never got your name’ the boy tilted his head in curiosity.

‘You know my name’ Tobio frowned.

‘I mean your full name’.

He blinked, ‘Kageyama Tobio’.

‘Kageyama Tobio’ the boy repeated.

‘And this is usually the part where you tell me yours’.

‘Hinata’ the kid smiled, his caramel-eyes shining.

Tobio coughed as he realized it would be rude not to introduce Sawamura.

‘This is my- my friend Sawamura Daichi’ he said, gesturing to Sawamura.

Said man smiled at Hinata, offering him his hand, ‘it’s a pleasure to meet you Hinata’.

‘Likewise Sawamura-san’ Hinata said, shaking hands.

Things fell to silence as they waited for Tanaka to return with Yachi. They heard a clamour as someone came rushing over.

‘Ah! Hinata-kun! I’m so glad you’re okay! Sorry I took so long!’

Tobio raised an eyebrow at the tiny girl standing in front of him, her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her fringe clipped back away from her face and her eyes were almost shedding tears. Perched atop her head were two rabbit ears and she was quivering nervously in front of him.

‘Yachan calm down, it’s alright’ Hinata patted her gently on the shoulder.

‘Ah! Sorry Hinata-kun!’ he bowed deeply, her arms ramrod straight.

Was this girl serious? She was awfully apologetic for such a simple thing. It made Tobio wonder why she was overreacting so much.

‘He’s just got a few scratches’ Hinata said, gesturing to Tobio.

‘Ah, yes I can help- wait he-he’s a human?’ her face changed, showing fear and apprehension.

‘Yachi, he’s alright don’t worry’.

‘My name is Kageyama Tobio’ he mumbled, he had no idea what to make of this girl.

She practically screeched, ‘ah! I’m so sorry Kageyama-kun! I didn’t mean to judge-‘

‘Yachan calm down it’s alright’ Hinata did his best to keep her calm and he stilled her by putting his hands on her arms.

Sawamura leant down to him, ‘she’s very skittish isn’t she?’

‘You can say that again’ Tobio’s eyebrows were raised.

‘Ah! Kageyama-kun, I’m sorry for being so loud, I can heal your injuries’ the blonde girl smiled nervously at him.

‘Th-thank you’ Tobio stammered, she was definitely a strange girl but he found that he liked her.

Yachi asked him quietly to remove his coat and he complied, she raised her hands and Tobio did a double-take as the silver light shone from her palms, the vague ache in his arms disappearing instantly. She rested her hands gently on the cuts and he watched as they slowly healed. After a few minutes all that was left were a few pale thin lines.

Yachi let out a breath, slumping slightly.

‘Yachi, why don’t you go lie down’ Hinata said, leading her back to the room she’d come from earlier.

As Hinata came back Tobio looked on worriedly, ‘is she alright?’

Hinata nodded, ‘she spent a lot of her energy as it is healing me yesterday, she’s just low on energy and her stress levels are literally always peaking so that doesn’t help’.

‘Why is she so nervous?’ asked Sawamura.

‘Just the way she is I suppose’.

Tobio knew that wasn’t it but he didn’t want to push it.

Tanaka jogged in then, ‘Hinata you should be aware that Suga-san is on his way here. He doesn’t look angry but I can never tell with him really’.

Hinata said something in a language Tobio didn’t know and from his tone of voice Tobio wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he said. Whatever it meant he was sure it was some form of vulgarity.

‘Who is Suga?’ Tobio asked.

‘The embodiment of pure evil’ Hinata said, his expression dark.

Tanaka scoffed, shaking his head at Hinata’s expression.

‘Okay not really but it feels that way sometimes, majority of the time he’s the kind of yokai who’d cry if he stepped on a ladybug’.

Tobio looked to the door as somebody walked in. He had silvery fluffy hair and intelligent cocoa-colored eyes. The expression on his face however completely contrasted the general innocence of his appearance.

In a word; thunderous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just making this clear though it should be easy to figure out already but you can tell who's point of view it is by who's first name is being used! (Just to avoid any possible confusion).


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conflict is the beginning of consciousness"  
> -M. Esther Harding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I keep forgetting to say this but I'm very very grateful to any comments/kudos/bookmarks etc. because most of the time these things make my day so I'd be grateful! Also, if anyone has suggestions on little things like conversations or something they want to know more about let me know!

‘Hinata…’ Kageyama whispered, his face looking slightly terrified.

Shouyou knew what was coming before he turned around. He could feel it in the sudden freezing cold, in the chill that crept up his back, the hairs stood straight on the back of his neck and he shivered, a bead of perspiration slowly trailing down his back.

Shouyou turned slowly, his eyes wide and his frame shaking.

‘Hinata…’ the voice was scarily calm and Shouyou couldn’t make out Suga’s face under his hair as he walked purposefully towards him.

‘S-Sugawara-san’ Shouyou stammered, his hands coming up to fend off whatever Suga threw at him.

‘Please tell me’ Suga said steadily, his face still hidden, ‘that I did _not_ just hear that not only did you sneak out from the District again but that you brought not one but _two_ humans back with you. One of which is none other than the Prince of Karasuno!?’

Suga finally raised his head to reveal his eyes narrowed to slits and glowing faintly and a terrifying expression. His jaw was clenched and Shouyou could see a vein pulsing at his temple. Shouyou nearly passed out in fear.

Suga never looked like that.

‘S-Sugawara-san’ Tanaka looked like he wanted to interfere but at a quick glare from Suga he backed up, his own expression saying he was internally screaming in fear.

‘Hinata’ Suga said, his voice clearly saying he expected an answer.

‘S-S-Sugawara-san I’m sorry!’ Shouyou yelled, he quaked as he bowed at the waist, his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

His voice seemed to echo in the room, the silence permeated only by his harsh, terrified breathing. Shouyou stayed frozen to the spot as he heard a deep intake of breath. He flinched, expecting Sugawara to start yelling.

Suga let out an extremely heavy, exasperated sigh and smacked Shouyou over the head, earning a cry of protest at the pain.

‘You really are an idiot Hinata’ Suga crossed his arms as Shouyou stood up straight, still wary.

‘…I’m sor-‘ Shouyou began.

‘Don’t apologize again okay, I’m just going to hit you again if you do’ Suga scowled at him but there was no force behind it.

Shouyou nodded and bowed once more.

‘So, are you going to introduce me?’

Shouyou stood once more, raising an eyebrow at Suga’s now-friendly expression.

‘I’m not really angry Hinata, I just wish you hadn’t done it but you’re back now. So introduce me to the newcomers, they are the first humans here in a while’.

Shouyou gave him a tentative grin and turned to gesture at the bewildered Kageyama and Sawamura.

‘This is Sawamura Daichi’ Suga’s smile widened just a fraction at Sawamura’s sheepish smile, ‘and the grumpy looking one is Kageyama Tobio’.

‘Why you!’ Kageyama scowled, reaching out to grab a fistful of Hinata’s hair, ‘dumbass!’

‘Ouch! Let me go!’ Shouyou scowled at the pain and swatted at Kageyama’s arm. Once he had freed himself from Kageyama’s grip he jumped away to hide behind a laughing Tanaka.

Suga barked a laugh of his own and smiled widely at the pair, ‘it’s nice to meet you Sawamura-kun, Kageyama. I’m Sugawara but you may call me Suga’.

‘It’s a pleasure Suga’ Sawamura smiled warmly, reaching a hand out.

They shook hands and Shouyou began to feel less cautious about the situation.

‘So what brings you here Kageyama-san?’ Suga asked.

Kageyama blinked and Shouyou felt his heart clench, he jumped forward before Kageyama could say anything, ‘he came here to warn me!’

Suga looked halfway between surprised and greatly concerned, ‘warn you about what?’

‘His brother, Oikawa is coming here for… well, for me’.

Shouyou dropped his gaze, his face tightening in worry. He wanted to apologize but he didn’t have nearly enough words to express how truly sorry he was for what he was going to put everyone through.

‘He can’t stay here’ Kageyama said, his voice strained.

Everyone’s gaze snapped to him, Shouyou saw him squirm in discomfort at the attention and he swallowed before speaking again, ‘my brother is a magic-user and so are all of the guards and he won’t stop until he gets his hands on Hinata’.

Shouyou felt a strange flutter in his chest when Kageyama said his name and he frowned, ignoring it for now.

Suga had switched to full-on concerned mode now, ‘even if Hinata leaves where is he supposed to go! And besides he can’t go alone’.

‘I can take care of myself Suga-‘ Hinata tried to interject.

‘Hinata! You’re not going anywhere you’ll get yourself killed! Or worse!’

‘I can go to another yokai District, I’ll stay there for a while until Oikawa stops looking for me-‘

‘You can’t’ Suga whispered, his voice sounded defeated, ‘any other District will either use you for their own gain or territorial disputes or sell you off to Oikawa himself!’

Shouyou was taken aback, ‘but why!? Nobody here ever thought something like that!’

‘Hinata, we’ve all known you since you were born, we knew your family, your parents, your sister, you’re like family to us we’d never think about hurting you but those other districts don’t know you’.

Shouyou bit his lip harshly, why couldn’t he just be normal like everyone else?

‘Then what am I supposed to do?’ Shouyou whispered, his voice cracking, ‘I’m going to get everyone in trouble if I stay here!’

‘Hinata if you’re thinking what I think you are you need to stop right now’ Suga’s voice was hard, like steel.

‘I’m just going to get everyone hurt-‘

‘You’re still not doing it’.

‘But Sugawara-‘

‘You’re not!’ Suga barked, he moved forward, grabbing Shouyou’s arm and pulling it up until Shouyou had to look him in the eye.

‘Wait what’s going on?’ Tanaka’s gaze bounced between the two.

‘Hinata’s going to turn himself in if he has his way’ Suga glared coldly at him, ‘but that’s not going to happen’.

Shouyou felt anger coil in his chest, he ripped his arm free of Suga’s grip, ‘who the hell do you think you are to stop me!? You’re not my blood! Why the hell do you care so much?’

The silence was heavy as Suga stood still, his face like stone, betraying no emotion. His gaze was careful, calculated like they’d had this conversation before.

Probably because they had.

‘You know why’ Suga said quietly, turning to leave, ‘you’re not going and that’s final’.

The door closed behind him and Shouyou growled, his fist flying out to smack a glass on the bedside table. It crossed the room and smashed against the far wall. He knew he should feel bad but all he felt was white-hot burning rage.

‘Damn it’ he snarled, ‘why can’t anyone just leave me alone’.

Shouyou ignored Tanaka’s hand on his shoulder and he jerked away, striding across the room and down the hallway, finding an unoccupied room and locking himself inside. He knew it was childish to sulk but if he stayed in that room he’d say something he’d regret.

If he hadn’t already that is. Shouyou had this same argument with Suga hundreds of times and each time it always came back to the same thing; why Suga cared so much about him when they weren’t even related.

Shouyou knew the answer, he always knew the answer and despite everything Suga had ever done for him, all the hours he’d taken trying to train him to control his magic, the energy he’d spent making sure Shouyou always had anything he needed, he threw the same question back in his face.

It wasn’t fair to Suga. It wasn’t fair to throw something so old, so ugly and painful at him. The only time Shouyou hadn’t walked out, one of the first times they’d had that argument he’d stayed in the house long enough to hear Suga break down in tears. Shouyou knew what happened, he knew but he just kept on reminding Suga of his horrific past.

‘Why am I so terrible?’ Shouyou whispered brokenly, curling in on himself and letting his angry tears fall down his cheeks.

***

_Koushi knew something was wrong when he came back home, there was too much silence. His house was never quiet. He walked to the kitchen and pushed the door open. It bounced off something and didn’t open._

_Koushi’s hands trembled, what had happened? He pushed against the door with all of his strength but his small stature meant he didn’t have much strength and he couldn’t move whatever was blocking the door. He scrambled backwards and tore down the hallway, towards the other door._

_Koushi ran into the living room and froze when he took in the scene in front of him. There was a smattering of blood on the wall and the coffee table had been smashed to pieces. Areas of the walls and floor were singed and droplets of blood were on the carpet. He felt terror seeping through his veins as he saw someone slumped behind the couch._

_Koushi took a trembling step forward, needing to know but at the same time desperately trying to pretend this wasn’t happening. He slowly moved, inch by inch until he was next to the hunched figure. He reached forward until he was close enough to turn the person’s head._

_Koushi knew though. He knew before he’d even moved from the front door. He knew as soon as he’d seen the long blue dress. He knew when he’d seen the ash blonde hair. He still wailed when he turned the head and saw his mother’s lifeless face._

_Tears finally fell from Koushi’s eyes as he cried out for Akame. He shook her shoulder, despite knowing she was gone, her skin was ice cold. He cried, still shaking her and whispering wordlessly. His heart hammered in his chest and his thoughts flitted momentarily to his father._

_Dad!_

_His eyes snapped open, where was his dad?_

_Koushi stood shakily, moving to his original destination; the kitchen. He pushed open the door, his entire body now shaking uncontrollably. He knew what he was going to see but he needed… he didn’t know what. He needed to know for sure._

_Koushi felt his knees give out and he sunk to the floor as he saw his father’s bloody body slumped against the other kitchen door, blocking it from opening._

_A long broken-hearted wail tore from Koushi’s throat and he screamed, curling in on himself and squeezing his eyes shut. His arms came up to cover his head, he desperately wanted this not to be happening._

_‘Please’ he whispered, his voice broken._

_Koushi’s shattered wailing filled the room once more as he cried for his lost family._

***

Koushi gasped, bolting upright in his armchair. His breathing was laboured and his body shook. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the present. He leaned forward in the chair, his head falling into his hands as his heart slowed.

Koushi took a deep breath, shaking his head once more before taking in his surroundings. It was dark outside the window, he’d been there a while. He’d been waiting for Hinata to come back from the infirmary. He flinched as he remembered they’d fought again. He knew Hinata wasn’t intentionally being hurtful, he knew that.

Koushi sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. It had been a long time since Koushi had found his parents that night. He’d found out later on that a wild yokai had murdered them. He realized later that it had been incredibly foolish of his parents not to live in the District but then again, it had been a long time ago, back when wild yokai weren’t such a danger.

Just like Hinata’s parents…

‘Suga-san?’ a voice whispered behind him.

Koushi turned sharply. Hinata stood in the doorway, one hand fisted in his shirt, the other clutching the doorframe. He must have come in while Koushi was sleeping. His gaze was guilty and Koushi realized that after his nightmare he probably looked like a mess.

‘Shouyou’.

Hinata’s gaze met his own and he was struck by the sheer anguish and apology in them, ‘I’m so sorry Suga-san, I always do this. I always hurt you’.

‘Shouyou, please don’t feel so guilty, we all say things when we’re angry. I know you don’t intend to be hurtful’.

Hinata was silent for a moment, his hair hanging in his eyes, ‘I still hurt you though. I know I’m hurting you when I say things like that but I keep saying them anyway. Isn’t that intention? I’m just- I’m so so sorry Sugawara’.

Koushi walked across the room, silently pulling the orange-haired boy into a hug, ‘it’s alright Shouyou, you know I’m never going to hold a grudge against you’.

Hinata’s arms wrapped wordlessly around his waist and they stood like that for a few minutes.

‘I shouldn’t bring up something like that though’ Hinata said, the guilt still clouding his expression, ‘I of all people-‘

His voice cracked, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Koushi moved a finger under Hinata’s chin, pulling his face up so he could see him. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the fresh blood staining Hinata’s shirt collar and sleeves. Hinata’s eyes shone with unshed tears and wordless infinite apologies.

‘It’s alright to be hurt Shouyou’ he said softly.

Hinata blinked hard, the tears rolling down his cheeks, ‘when does it stop hurting Koushi?’

Koushi flinched at the amount of pain and anguish in that one question. Hinata only called him Koushi when his guard was down, when he was in pain.

‘Oh Shouyou’ he whispered, pulling him into a hug again, feeling silent sobs wrack through the young yokai’s body, ‘it doesn’t go away but it gets easier I promise’.

It had only been a few months since Hinata’s own family was killed by a wild yokai. Koushi didn’t know everything but he knew enough to know the trauma Hinata had been in was worse than his own.

Hinata had come home to find the same wild yokai who’d killed his family only minutes before rifling through the house, taking whatever looked valuable. He’d seen the bodies, the blood, the signs of a fight. The yokai had then attacked him, nearly killing him until Hinata lost control.

It had been one of only two times Hinata had ever used his Sun Yokai magic and the results had been devastating. The wild yokai had been killed and Hinata had been found a few hours later, blood splashed across him and his eyes blank, terror permeating the air.

He’d stayed in a state of complete silence for days, not speaking to anyone, not eating or sleeping. He’d only responded when Koushi, after being away for a few days, had finally received the news and come back to see him.

Hinata had taken one look at him and finally broken down, his composure cracking as he collapsed into Koushi’s arms. It had taken weeks for Hinata to be able to smile again, to finally seem to be getting better. It was only in the past month he’d started to seem like his old self again.

And now this mess had ruined that, as Koushi held tightly onto the boy who was slowly shattering before his eyes. He’d tried so hard but Koushi wasn’t sure how much he could do for Hinata anymore.

Koushi wasn’t going to give up on him though. He’d never give up.

‘I’m here Shouyou’ he whispered, tightening his hold on Hinata, ‘I’m here’.


	5. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guilt isn't always a rational thing, guilt is a weight that will crush you whether you deserve it or not"  
> -Maureen Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for that lizard because your art is amazing and makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry (in a good way though) :3 Also, from here on out there's going to be a lot of Kageyama and Hinata interactions, I won't be straying too far from them in the future  
> EDIT: Please holy crap check out this fanart of Hinata by lizard because holy wow I nearly died it's amazing irasass.tumblr.com/post/141598388615/fanart-for-my-haikyuu-yokaiau-by-lizard-i

Shouyou closed the door silently behind him, the few possessions he had stuffed in a small bag he had slung over his shoulder. He knew Koushi would never forgive him for this, Shouyou had done some pretty stupid and dangerous things in the past but this by far was the most idiotic thing he’d ever done.

Except maybe, going outside the Wall in the first place.

Shouyou walked quietly through the District, keeping close to the edges of streets and back alleys, it was far too late (or early, he didn’t know) for anyone to be out but he was cautious. He approached the gates and inhaled sharply, he was really doing this. He hated to hurt Suga-san like this but it would only hurt everyone more if he stayed here, Kageyama had said that Oikawa didn’t give up easily.

‘I thought I’d find you here’.

‘ _Speak of the fucking devil’._

Shouyou whipped around, a startled squeak he’d never admit to emerging from his mouth. His eyes widened as he took in the man standing a few feet away.

‘Damn it Kageyama’ he muttered angrily.

Said man walked forward, scowling harshly at Shouyou, ‘you really are a dumbass you know that’.

Shouyou scowled right back at him, ‘go to hell Bakageyama, you don’t know a damn thing about me’.

‘I know enough to know that you’d leave here in the middle of the night didn’t I?’

Shouyou bit his lip, dropping his gaze to fume silently at the ground. He felt a hand tap the top of his head.

‘I know I can’t stop you’ Shouyou’s head snapped up, Kageyama looked determined, ‘but like hell if I’m going to let you go to my brother either’.

‘I wasn’t-‘

‘Don’t you dare lie to me’.

Shouyou scowled again, this guy was way too insightful to be normal seriously.

‘Look, you sort of saved my ass yesterday with that wild yokai so I’m going to help you just this once’ Kageyama’s face was dusted with red and he scowled off somewhere to Shouyou’s right.

Shouyou’s jaw dropped, ‘sort of?’

He was met with a sharp smack against his forehead and he barely resisted growling at the black-haired prince.

‘Do you want my damn help or not dumbass?’ Kageyama snapped angrily.

‘How can you help me?’ Shouyou frowned, he’d already said he couldn’t change his brothers mind so what else could he do?

‘I’ve been thinking on it and there might be something I can do. There’s someone I know who might be able to hide you for a few days while I try to sort things out with my brother’.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, ‘who?’

‘She used to be our magic instructor when my brother and I were younger but she left a few years ago because she disagreed with the way my brother handled yokai. She’s gone to the next town over and I know she’ll help you, not only because she agrees that everyone should have their own life but also because she despises Oikawa’.

‘You sound way too pleased about the fact that someone despises your brother’.

Kageyama growled, swinging his arm out but Shouyou had learned by now and ducked to avoid it, ‘dumbass!’

‘So are you planning on coming with me?’ Shouyou asked.

‘I have to, she’s not easy to find unless you know what to look for, she’s got incantations up to prevent just anyone from finding her’ Kageyama walked back over to the building he’d been waiting by, retrieving a bag of his own.

‘What about Sawamura-san?’

‘He knows I’m going with you. He doesn’t approve but there isn’t exactly anything he can do about it now is there?’ Kageyama said, turning to walk towards the gates.

‘Kageyama…’

Shouyou’s nails bit into his palms, his gaze locked with the ground. He heard Kageyama stop and then silence.

‘I don’t want you to get hurt trying to fix my problems… if you’re doing this because you feel like you have a debt to pay to me then fine, do as you like but don’t… don’t do this for me. I don’t deserve it’.

Shouyou waited. And waited. When no response came he finally raised his gaze to see Kageyama looking at him with an expression mixed with bewilderment and annoyance.

‘Look I don’t know what your problems are, or what happened in the past that you have some kind of gratitude to that Sugawara person but if you want to know what you don’t deserve it’s this; being hunted by someone so they can use you for their benefit. No matter what kind of person you are or what you’ve done nobody deserves to be hunted down like some kind of animal’.

Shouyou’s eyes were wide when Kageyama finished speaking, his mouth flapping without any words coming out.

‘Now are you ready to go or not dumbass?’ Kageyama spun on his heel and started walking again.

‘ _Damn you Kageyama’_ Shouyou cursed his pounding heart, why did he have to be so understanding? Why did he get it when nobody else did? Shouyou slung his bag over his shoulder once again and dashed after Kageyama.

‘You never told me this girls name’ Shouyou commented, keeping pace with the prince as they walked away from the District.

‘Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko’.

***

Tooru cursed silently as yet another guard failed to find his brother. Where the hell had he gone to? He paced restlessly muttering anxiously to himself and clenching and unclenching his fists.

‘You need to stop worrying so much, they’ll find him eventually’ Iwaizumi said, his arms crossed and glaring at the pacing prince.

‘Eventually is not fast enough for me! Where could he have gone to anyway? Where could a prince go that nobody would remember seeing him?’ Tooru threw his hands up in frustration.

A hand on his arm stopped him from making another lap of the throne room, Iwaizumi fixed him with a steely look, ‘Oikawa, pacing and mumbling to yourself under your breath isn’t going to help’.

‘You don’t think I know that?’

‘Just stop okay, take a damn breath and relax for five minutes’.

Iwaizumi pulled Tooru over to his chair and pushed him down onto it, wrapping a hand around both of his arms, ‘now, focus and relax and try to think about where he would’ve gone. I know you think you don’t know Kageyama well but you do, take a breath, close your eyes and think’.

Tooru sighed, exasperated but did as he was told anyway, Tobio didn’t have a lot of friends and he didn’t leave the Citadel often so when he did, where did he go?

Books.

The bookstore.

Tooru’s eyes snapped open, ‘the bookstore! The owner Sawamura-san always found knew books for him he might have gone there. Hell knows he doesn’t have any other friends’.

‘Alright, let’s go check it out then’ Iwaizumi gestured for him to stand, ignoring that last comment.

Tooru slung his coat over his shoulders as Iwaizumi did the same, they left quickly, Tooru eager to find some answers as they headed in the direction of Sawamura’s store.

As they arrived Tooru knew immediately that something was odd, the lights were out and the blinds were drawn. Iwaizumi headed inside first, looking around the dark room.

‘This doesn’t make sense’ Iwaizumi muttered, ‘Sawamura never closes during the day’.

‘You looking for Daichi?’

The two men turned around to see a young man standing in the entrance, his hair was dark and pulled behind his ears and his face almost looked bored.

‘Yes, do you know where he’s gone?’ Iwaizumi asked, having far more patience than Tooru at the moment.

‘He left yesterday with another guy, didn’t see his face because he had a hood up but I think I heard him say something about the District?’ the man crossed his arms, ‘my name is Ennoshita, I come here to see Daichi sometimes, I hope he hasn’t gotten into trouble, what with all the wild yokai out in the forest’.

‘Oh he’s fine if he’s with Tobio’ Tooru snarled under his breath.

‘Oikawa-‘ Iwaizumi turned.

Tooru’s fist flew out, smacking hard against the side of a bookcase, ‘damn him!’

Ennoshita looked startled and Iwaizumi apologized as Tooru swept out of the store past him, barely hearing Iwaizumi thanking him.

‘That idiot’ Tooru seethed, sparks of electricity zapping up and down his arms, ‘he went to warn that damn Sun Yokai. He’s such a fool, they’ll kill him as soon as he arrives at their gate-‘

‘Oikawa’ a hand wrapped around his arm, seemingly unconcerned about the flickers of electricity.

Tooru slumped against his friend, ‘I’m sorry. I just… he’s so naïve doesn’t he understand how dangerous they are?’

‘Right now we have to believe Kageyama can take care of himself okay, for now, let’s go back and try to think of a plan’.

Tooru nodded silently and they continued to walk back. Tooru knew that to Iwaizumi he probably looked calm but inside his rage was paramount, Tobio would never understand the destruction and chaos those things could bring about. But he’d learn eventually.

And Tooru would be there to watch the endgame.

***

‘How much farther?’ Hinata’s voice whined behind Tobio as they walked.

Is was at least the tenth time Hinata had asked that in the past two hours and he was starting to get on Tobio’s nerves.

‘Will you just stop asking? We’ll get there when we get there alright?’ Tobio snapped.

‘But Kageyama-kun it’s so boring’ Hinata dragged out the ‘u’ in ‘kun’ and Tobio felt the beginnings of a headache starting behind his eyes.

‘ _What did I do to deserve this?’_ Tobio sighed heavily, ‘just amuse yourself in some way’.

‘How?’

‘Figure something out! Name the different herbs you see, do some magic or enchantments or something I don’t care just stop asking me questions!’

Tobio thought he heard a muttered ‘stingy’ from behind him but he gritted his teeth and kept walking. It was light out now so Tobio didn’t need to use his magic for light and they continued walking for a few more minutes until Hinata spoke again.

‘I can’t use my magic’.

Tobio stopped in surprise and grunted as Hinata crashed into him, an indignant squawk sounding from the redhead as he stumbled backwards. Tobio’s hand shot out, latching onto Hinata’s shoulder to prevent him from falling. As the young yokai complained about his forehead Tobio frowned, confused.

‘What do you mean you can’t use your magic?’

Hinata looked up at him, sighing, ‘I have magic obviously but since… well, since a while ago I’ve been… I just can’t use it anymore’.

Tobio saw the barest hints of guilt in the boys carefully neutral expression and frowned.

‘Can’t… or won’t?’

Hinata’s eyes met his, anger flashing in them before he sighed again, ‘I just can’t. Can we keep moving?’

Tobio reluctantly nodded before turning to start walking again. Clearly the boy didn’t want to talk about it and Tobio wasn’t one to push on personal issues, he couldn’t figure out why he was so interested in this guy in the first place.

As they walked, Hinata filled the silence with stories about his friends back in the District, telling him about the mischievous things Tanaka and another yokai Tobio hadn’t met, Nishinoya (or as Hinata referred to him; Noya) and he told him about a few other cat yokai who travelled between Karasuno’s yokai District and another from a much larger city in the next kingdom over called Nekoma. He rattled off names; Kozume, Inuoka, Haiba, Kuroo, until they all blurred together.

There were many stories Hinata had to tell about the people back home he called friends and after a while Tobio began to wonder once again why the redhead had been in Karasuno in the first place. He had so many good stories to tell Tobio couldn’t figure out why he’d want to leave. He had so many friends, much more than Tobio himself had ever had.

Why did he care so much?

‘Kageyama?’

Tobio looked up, he hadn’t even realized he’d stopped walking until Hinata came to stand in front of him.

‘Are you okay? You stopped suddenly, did I say something?’

Tobio shook his head, ‘no, it’s nothing’.

He continued to walk on, ignoring the confused glare Hinata sent at him. Hinata nudged him and Tobio looked down.

‘What’s going on in your head right now?’

Tobio shook his head, scowling and avoiding looking at Hinata’s curious expression, ‘I told you it’s nothing’.

‘You’re a bad liar Yamayama-kun’.

Tobio barely avoided throwing a punch at him again, grinding his teeth and scowling harder.

‘Just tell me what you’re thinking and I’ll stop asking’.

‘Why were you at Karasuno?’

Hinata stopped in apparent surprise, clearly he hadn’t been expecting that, ‘what?’

Tobio stopped after a few steps, sighing heavily, there was no backing out now, ‘you have so many good stories to tell about your life at the District, so many good memories and friends and honestly I’d be surprised if anyone had anything bad to say about you so why bother leaving?’

The stood in silence for a moment before Tobio turned around to see what Hinata was doing. His eyes widened as he saw the boy’s expression.

It was a mix of emotions, ranging from nostalgia to pain to anger and it twisted Hinata’s face into something hard, like he’d seen a little too much for what he was capable of handling.

Hinata opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He swallowed hard and tried again, his voice came out this time but it was rough, filled with emotion, ‘that’s what we do isn’t it? That’s what everyone does. We tell the best version of the story because those are the parts we _want_ to remember. If we all spent time reliving the bad things we wouldn’t be able to move on. I wanted to leave the District because I wanted to see if the world outside was the same as the one inside. If it was filled with the same happiness, the same sadness, the same horrors but…’

Tobio inhaled sharply as a sudden anger filled the redhead’s expression, ‘I never got the damn chance to see anything before I messed everything again like I always do’.

‘Hinata-‘

‘No! I mess everything up, I’m supposed to be this powerful yokai who has amazing magic but I’m not amazing. I can’t control my magic and I hurt everyone around me even when I try not to-‘

‘Doesn’t that prove anything to you?!’ Tobio asked incredulously.

Hinata’s head snapped up, ‘prove… what? I don’t understand’.

‘That’s what family is isn’t it?’ Hinata still looked confused and Tobio bit his lip before continuing, ‘family isn’t blood, I mean look at me and Oikawa. We’re blood related but I don’t think of him as my family. Family is what you have. Family is loving someone unconditionally despite their faults and mistakes, loving and accepting them along with their problems and being there for them through the hardest things they have to go through. Family is hurting someone and them hurting you but still understanding that there will always be a bond between you no matter what. That’s what family is isn’t it?

‘You may not see it but they’re your family, they love you and damn it if there’s a single person who isn’t able to see that. They’d do anything for you Hinata, they do that because they’re your family’.

Tobio was panting slightly at the end of his speech and as he took in Hinata’s bewildered expression a dark blush slowly spread across his face.

Damn it all to hell, when had he become so sentimental?

‘That was…’ Hinata’s eyebrows were lost in his hairline somewhere, ‘that was very emotional’.

‘Shut up’ Tobio fought against his pounding heart and turned sharply, walking again towards the next town.

‘You should write poetry’.

‘ _Shut. Up_ ’.

They continued walking for another few minutes and Tobio’s blush was starting to fade when Hinata bumped his hand against Tobio’s.

‘You’re not wrong though, thanks for that’ Hinata said, avoiding Tobio’s eyes, a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

‘Sh-shut up, dumbass’ Tobio shook his head furiously, _‘how can this guy be so sincere?’_

Hinata was a puzzle to Tobio, one he was determined to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want to come scream at me/with me about Haikyuu you can find me at irasass.tumblr


	6. Beat of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Education is not the learning of facts, but the training of the mind to think"  
> -Albert Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be on Saturdays from now on by the way, I'm sorry the last update or so was a little haywire I was moving house but I'm all set up now so it should be normal updates from here! Thanks again to you who read this and anyone who comments it really means so much to me!

Yuu wasn’t exactly a very observant person. Tanaka had said it jokingly quite a bit but Yuu knew that it was the truth. But you didn’t need to be a genius or a psychic for that matter to know that Suga-san brought bad news. The look on his face practically told the whole story.

Hinata was gone.

‘This can’t be happening’ Suga muttered to himself, pacing across the floor.

Hinata was such an idiot! Did he really think they were just going to let this happen!? If he turned himself in to the bastard Oikawa nobody would be safe. Didn’t he realize that?

Yuu lashed out angrily at the nearest object which happened to be a lamp. Yuu panted heavily, anger filling his veins further as Suga barely reacted to having one of his lamps smashed into tiny pieces on the floor, continuing to pace agitatedly and mutter incoherently under his breath. Yuu bit his lip angrily.

‘What the hell Shouyou’ Yuu cursed angrily, seething.

‘Sugawara-san’.

A voice snapped Yuu out of his inner turmoil, he looked up, seeing the dark-haired man that had been with Kageyama earlier. He stood in the doorway, looking reserved.

Suga finally looked up, his expression vacant. When he looked at the man his gaze seemed to pass through him, ‘Sawamura’ he said, distractedly.

‘Hinata-san isn’t going to turn himself in’ Sawamura said, looking reluctant.

Yuu snapped to attention, ‘you know where he’s gone!?’

Sugawara was frozen mid-pace, teetering dangerously on one leg. Yuu was sure that if he pushed hard enough the man would wobble until he slowly tipped over completely and fell to the floor.

‘Kageyama came to speak with me and they’re going to-‘

‘Whoa!’ Yuu shook his head, waving his arms to stop Sawamura from talking, ‘hold on, what does Kageyama have to do with this? Where is he? I thought he’d be with you!’

‘He left with him’.

‘Kageyama left with _Hinata!?_ ’

‘He’s taking him to a friend he has in a different city, he’s going to keep him hidden while he tries to sort something out with Oikawa’.

‘Hinata went willingly?!’

Sawamura nodded, raising an eyebrow. Yuu could feel the gears in his brain stuttering and breaking down until he stood there mutely, his mind stopping completely from the sheer amount of _weirdness_ that was going on.

‘Where?’

Yuu’s mind kick-started itself as Suga’s wavering voice sounded behind him. He turned to look at the silver-haired yokai, watching as Suga’s eyes narrowed to slits, glowing faintly and his cat ears were flat against his head an indication of his frustration and fear.

‘I don’t know where. Kageyama never told anyone where she was’ Sawamura looked mildly terrified of Suga’s intense expression.

‘Do you have a name? Anything?’

‘No I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, Kageyama won’t let anything happen to Hinata’ Sawamura said, his shoulders tensed.

‘How do you know that?’ Yuu snapped, ‘Kageyama doesn’t even know him why would he protect him if it came to it, why is he helping him at all!?’

‘Kageyama… I think part of the reason is that he hopes Hinata will be able to help Oikawa’.

Yuu stood dumbstruck, ‘help… Oikawa? I don’t understand’.

Sawamura waved them over, ‘I don’t know everything but I will tell you what I _do_ know. Almost 15 years ago, Kageyama and Oikawa’s parents were on an expedition outside the Citadel in the forest, at the time, wild yokai attacks weren’t well known about’.

Yuu felt his stomach drop as he realized where this was going.

Sawamura continued, ‘on one of these expeditions their parents were ambushed by many wild yokai and were unable to fend them off. A search party was sent out but returned only with confirmation of their deaths.’

‘Oikawa and Kageyama were both devastated, Kageyama took to burying himself in books but Oikawa trained with his magic. He blames all yokai for what happened and he’s too blinded by grief to understand that this was just a simple accident. It wasn’t the intention of yokai to murder his parents, it was simply the actions of a few but he can’t see that.

‘Kageyama hopes to make his brother understand someday and he knows that he has to do it soon if he’s to help Hinata or Oikawa’.

Yuu felt cold, to have your parents ripped away from you wasn’t something Yuu understood but he knew Hinata did. If he could just talk to Oikawa he might be able to…

‘So there’s nothing we can do to help?’ Sugawara asked quietly.

‘No way that I can tell, we have to leave it to Kageyama for now. It’s all we can do’.

‘What if Oikawa comes here?’ Yuu cried, ‘he can’t just break in can he?’

‘He can ask to peacefully search the area and it will be obvious Hinata’s not here but doing it unauthorized would be in violation of the peace treaty so there’s no danger…’

The unspoken words rung louder, ‘ _unless Oikawa just doesn’t care anymore_ ’.

‘Please be okay’ Yuu whispered under his breath.

***

‘How much farther is it?’ Shouyou asked, feeling nerves fluttering around in the pit of his stomach.

Kageyama had been very tight-lipped about where they were going and all Shouyou knew at the moment was that they were going to see some woman named Shimizu Kiyoko and that she was staying at the outskirts of a human town.

The very thought of going even near a human dwelling made Shouyou’s heart pound, he’d never admit it, leastwise not to Kageyama but he was terrified. He was scared it was going to turn out exactly how his last visit to a human area had gone.

‘We won’t be there until tomorrow I don’t think’ Kageyama muttered, a drop of perspiration sliding down the back of his neck.

‘You’ve been holding that light for a few hours, why don’t we take a break?’

‘I’m good’.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Kageyama stumbled and landed on his knees with a grunt of annoyance.

‘Yeah, you look like you’re managing there’ Shouyou fought against a smile.

‘Oh shut up’ Kageyama growled, wobbling slightly as he got to his feet.

Shouyou’s smile disappeared, ‘no seriously you should stop, even for five minutes. Wearing yourself out isn’t going to help’.

Kageyama didn’t move for a minute but then the light slowly dimmed until Shouyou could only just see within a five-meter radius of them. He heard a grumbled ‘fine’ from Kageyama.

Shouyou pulled a flask of water from his bag, passing it to Kageyama who gulped it down gratefully as Shouyou made sure he still had a few bites of food to last them the next day.

‘Thanks’ Kageyama mumbled, passing the water back to Shouyou.

‘How do you do that light thing?’ Shouyou asked.

‘Most magic-users are taught this as the first thing, I’ve known how to do it since I knew I had magic’.

‘Yeah but… I haven’t been taught much magic, most people are too scared I’ll go off or something but I want to learn something simple, and if I get the hang of it we can trade off so you don’t get too tired-‘

‘Take a breath would you’ Kageyama huffed, his cheeks tinged pink, ‘I don’t think I’d be able to teach it well, it’s almost instinct by now I don’t even think about it’.

‘What would it hurt to try?’

Kageyama sighed, ‘alright but you gotta pay attention alright?’ at Shouyou’s nod he stood and stretched out an arm, asking Shouyou to do the same, ‘alright, try to focus on your heartbeat first, I find that it helps to concentrate’.

‘Then imagine that beat as a flickering flame in your chest- don’t laugh, it helps to visualize- feel the heat of it. Feel where the heat travels around your body, feel where it goes through your torso, your legs, your arms, trace it everywhere’.

Shouyou could almost feel his pulse in his throat, his whole body felt hot.

‘Then imagine those tiny streams of heat travelling to your hand, feel them all going to the same place so you can make a smaller flame on the palm of your hand’.

Shouyou’s fingers twitched as he fought to maintain his concentration.

‘Then make it bigger, give it more heat-‘

Shouyou gasped as he felt something spark across his palm. His focus broke and the tiny orange flame flickered out. He felt disappointment press against his chest but he wanted to try again.

Then he realized something, ‘why does it look so different to yours?’

‘As time goes on your “Beat” as I call it, starts to look like the brand of magic you’re most practiced in. I’ve been specializing in electric magic for a long time so my Beat matches the rest of my magic. It’s basically a ball of raw energy at this point. Once you start to branch off to a particular type of magic it’ll change to match it. Or if you practice different types of magic at once your Beat will stay like that. Most people don’t have the patience to practice different branches of magic, so not many people have a flame Beat’.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, magic seemed to be a good way to get Kageyama talking, his face was slightly flushed, ‘you know Kageyama, you say you’re not a good teacher but I disagree’.

Kageyama’s face flushed further and he spun on his heel, ‘practice while we walk okay’.

Shouyou smiled, latching a hand onto the back of Kageyama’s coat.

‘What are you-‘

‘I concentrate better with my eyes closed so I’m trusting you to lead me, okay Tobio?’.

He heard a stuttering noise that he assumed was Kageyama trying to form a coherent sentence and he laughed.

Shouyou closed his eyes, okay, he would get this. He’d be able to do this and then he could help Kageyama.

_37 minutes later…_

Shouyou very nearly growled in frustration as once again his Beat snuffed itself out due to his lack of concentration.

‘That’s about the 25th time you’ve sighed Hinata’ Kageyama quipped, keeping his own path lit with his very bright, very strong Beat.

‘I keep getting distracted, I thought closing my eyes would help but I can hear everything clearer with my eyes closed and I can’t focus!’ he groaned.

Shouyou left out the part where the last time even though he had his eyes closed he was able to focus because of Kageyama’s voice. He desperately hoped Kageyama didn’t ask how he did it the last time.

Kageyama stopped suddenly, almost sending Shouyou flying into him. He spun to face Shouyou and raised an eyebrow, ‘would it help if I put a Silencing spell on you?’

Shouyou’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, ‘you can do that?’

‘Yes I can do that! What do you take me for?!’ Kageyama snapped.

‘What if we’re attacked?’

‘It’ll only hold as long as I’m concentrating on it, and I can hold my focus very well, unlike _some people_ ’ Shouyou shot him a glare for that one.

‘Fine’ he sighed.

Shouyou dimly heard Kageyama muttering a few incantations and the kanji for silence, ‘沈黙’ appeared on Shouyou’s right forearm before sudden silence enveloped him.

It was… unfamiliar and vaguely upsetting to be unable to hear a single thing around him but he nodded to Kageyama before the dark-haired man turned and Shouyou latched onto his jacket once more.

Shouyou couldn’t hear the things around him but he could still tune in to his heartbeat and he concentrated on that. Harder than last time.

Shouyou followed Kageyama’s instructions once more, imagining the heat in his veins, stretching to every part of his body and collecting in the palm of his hand. He fed that tiny ball of heat until it grew into a flame and-

His palm sparked and his eyes shot open. There. Right there in the palm of his hand. It was small but right there was a small orange flame flickering gently.

‘Kageyama!’ he cried.

The noises of the forest invaded his ears once again as Kageyama started in surprise at the sudden yell but this time he didn’t pay attention; he was focused solely on the small flame in his hand.

‘Wait you actually did it!?’ Kageyama gawked, ‘I wasn’t actually expecting you to be able to do it in just half an hour!’

‘What do you mean?’ Shouyou kept his eyes on the small fire, weaving his hand side-to-side, making sure the flame didn’t go out at the slightest movement. It stayed strong, never dimming and he grinned.

‘Well, it took me a few days to actually get it like that’ Kageyama peered curiously at the flame.

‘How old were you though?’

Kageyama huffed, ‘eight’.

‘Then it makes sense, plus I probably have an advantage here’.

Kageyama’s head tilted, ‘advantage?’

Then Kageyama’s eyes dropped to the mark on Shouyou’s neck and the redhead felt the flame fizzle out. He knew he’d brought up the subject himself but he supposed he was still a little edgy around the whole ‘Sun Yokai’ thing.

‘Sorry’ Kageyama mumbled, looking genuinely sorry at causing Shouyou’s concentration to snap.

‘It’s alright, I’ll keep practicing but maybe without the Silencing incantation this time? It’s a little disorientating’.

‘It helped didn’t it?’

‘True but I can’t do that every time can I?’

‘Also true’ Kageyama turned, ‘I might be able to try an incantation for focus? It’s one of my newer spells but it might work’.

‘Fire away’

Kageyama murmured a few more words and scowled when nothing happened, he said the same words again but more forcefully and the kanji for concentration incantation, ‘濃度’ appeared on the back of his left hand this time. It was slightly faded and Kageyama informed him it wouldn’t last too long.

‘I’d best get started then’ Shouyou smiled, winking at Kageyama and breathing deeply before starting.

***

Tobio felt only slightly miffed at how quickly Hinata had gotten the hang of his Beat. It was morning by now the focus incantation long gone and Hinata was still excitedly waving his flame around. During the night he’d continued to practice and now it was about four times the size it was when he began and about ten times as bright.

Mostly though, Tobio just felt proud.

He’d never admit it of course but seeing the orange-haired boy light up so much at such a simple thing made him fight back a smile.

‘ _…I’m trusting you to lead me, okay Tobio?...’_

Tobio shook his head violently, why was he continuously drawn back to that. Was it because Hinata was the only person other than Oikawa who’d said his name like that in years? Or was it because he’d said that he trusted him?

Either way Tobio couldn’t get that one sentence out of his head. It was starting to annoy him. As he silently cursed at himself for being such an airhead he noticed a clearing in the trees up ahead. He immediately perked up.

‘Oi, Hinata we’re here’.

A startled squawk came from the redhead and Tobio sighed, ‘really!?’

‘Yes really now try to keep your voice down it’s still early, there’ll be people asleep’.

Hinata bounded to his side, smiling. His face was flushed from the excitement of learning how to control his Beat and he wouldn’t stop smiling. As he looked more closely he noticed things about Hinata that he hadn’t noticed before.

Like the cluster of pale freckles dusting his nose and cheeks. A tiny crescent-shaped scar on his left cheekbone. His freakishly long eyelashes. As his gaze dropped his attention was brought to the mark on his neck.

It pained Tobio to see faded scars and still-raw scratches on the mark on his neck, presumably from where Hinata had tried to scratch it or cut it away, but he knew better than to bring it up. It was obviously a very sore subject for Hinata.

Mostly though, he noticed how his eyes looked brown at first but if you were close enough, you’d see the speckles of gold and amber in them.

‘Kageyama?’

Tobio blinked owlishly at Hinata, who’d stopped a step or two ahead of Tobio with a raised eyebrow. Tobio’s face heated instantly as he realized he’d been staring.

‘S-sorry’ he muttered, unable to break the lock between their gazes.

‘Where are we going?’ Hinata blurted suddenly, turning away as his own face flushed.

Tobio shook his head roughly, ‘it’s this way’.

Tobio walked stiffly through the streets with Hinata trailing silently (for once) beside him. As he finally reached his destination he knocked on the door with perhaps a little more force than necessary, causing him to wince lightly.

Shimizu’s house was small but it was enough for one person. The walls were made from tanned stone and the terracotta roof made up for the lack of heat from this area of the kingdom. There were a few flowers planted in the windows but it was mostly sparse and merely a normal house.

Even so it brought an air of comfort to Tobio.

‘Uhm… Kageyama, what makes you think Oikawa isn’t going to find this place?’ Hinata asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

Tobio opened his mouth to respond when the door opened.

The woman standing there could easily have been called beautiful, her black hair was tied back and her eyes peeked out from behind delicate glasses.

‘Oh, Kageyama?’

‘Shimizu’ Tobio exhaled sharply, ‘I need your help’.

Her eyes dropped to Hinata’s figure and her gaze connected swiftly with the black mark on his neck and she nodded, her expression neutral, ‘come in, please’.

As they entered the large house Tobio looked back to beckon Hinata inside, as he shut the door he murmured quietly in Hinata’s ear so Shimizu wouldn’t hear him.

‘Kiyoko used to be a yokai’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, I try to proofread this but sometimes I fail so if you find mistakes I am sorry :P Once again, if you want to scream at me on my tumblr its irasass.tumblr


	7. Where do we Go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every person from your past lives as a shadow in your mind. Good or bad they all helped you write the story of your life, and shaped the person you are today"  
> -Doe Zantamata

Shouyou sat awkwardly on the chair in Kiyoko’s living room. She was speaking in hushed tones with Kageyama in her kitchen, Kageyama’s scowl deeper than usual. Shouyou’s eyes wandered, taking note of the furniture, the walls, anything and everything that could distract him.

‘Excuse me’.

Shouyou looked up, his gaze finding Kiyoko who stood in front of Kageyama.

Her eyes flitted to Kageyama briefly, ‘Kageyama has filled me in on what’s going on and I’m only too happy to help, but Oikawa has people everywhere and I’m not sure you’re entirely safe here’.

Shouyou wasn’t sure what to say but Kageyama stepped forward, ‘but he can stay?’

‘Of course, but he needs to be careful’ she wrung her hands anxiously, ‘Kageyama-san, there’s something you should know. A few months ago, the last time you came to see me, Oikawa-san had someone tail you’.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, ‘what do you mean? I… I would’ve known-‘

Kiyoko shook her head, ‘it was one of the mages he employs, Ushijima-‘

‘Ushijima Wakatoshi’ Kageyama growled, his scowl thunderous.

‘You know him?’ Shouyou asked, his voice wavering slightly.

‘He’s Oikawa’s top mage, he specializes in stealth’.

‘So he knows you come here in times of stress or if you need help’ Kiyoko said quietly.

_Stress? Help?_

Shouyou glanced at Kageyama, who’s expression clearly said ‘ _I don’t want to talk about it’_ so Shouyou decided to leave it alone for now.

‘I give him maybe three, four days before he comes looking for us here’ Kageyama sighed.

The room fell silent. Shouyou’s gaze dropped to his lap, guilt clouding his mind for a moment before he tried to shake it off. Kageyama wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to help. He didn’t have to feel guilty.

He didn’t.

‘I’ll set up a room, I’m sorry I only have one’ Kiyoko’s gaze flitted between the two men.

‘It’s alright Shimizu-san’ Kageyama said softly, his eyes distant.

Shouyou took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

‘Hey’ Kageyama made his way over to the redhead carefully, ‘everything’s going to work out okay, try not to worry’.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, ‘so caring Kageyama. I didn’t know you had it in you’.

Kageyama’s scowl returned, ‘shut up, dumbass’ he muttered.

Shouyou chuckled, he didn’t understand why Kageyama made him feel so much better but he decided to leave the figuring out of that to later. He would also have to figure out why his heart thrummed at seemingly random moments these days. It was unnerving.

‘The room’s ready’ Kiyoko came back into the room, raising an eyebrow at their position.

Kageyama’s and his face flushed as they both realized how close they’d gotten. Kageyama stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Shouyou off his chair.

‘Ah, I’m sorry Kageyama-san, I realized I never asked for your friend’s name’ Kiyoko smiled lightly.

‘My name is Hinata’ Shouyou grinned, ‘and thank you by the way, for doing this’.

‘It’s my pleasure Hinata-san’ Kiyoko bowed to him.

His face flushed, he didn’t remember a time when someone was this formal to him. She stood up straight again and nodded to the two of them, turning to lead them into the room.

It was fairly simple, two beds lined up by opposite walls, spare clothing was laid out and there was a jug of water and two glasses on a table in between the beds.

‘It’s not much I know but-‘

‘It’s perfect Kiyoko-san, thank you very much’ Shouyou smiled brightly at her.

She nodded her head, flustered and left.

Shouyou exhaled loudly, walking over to the far bed and practically collapsing onto it.

‘I’ve been meaning to ask you, everyone I’ve met the past few days, you, Sugawara, Yachi, none of you have ever said your first names. Why is that?’ Shouyou heard Kageyama stop next to the bed he was lying face-down on.

Shouyou took a deep breath and rolled over, ‘it involves a lot of trust and power for a yokai to give a human their name, more importantly a magic-user’.

‘But why?’

‘Yokai names are different to human ones. If a non-magic-user knew our name and they asked us to do something and said our names, we’d be tempted but we could not do it if we tried enough but if a magic-user said our name, then it would be very difficult to not do exactly as they asked. That’s why it takes a lot of trust for a yokai to tell a human their full name, if it gets into the wrong hands-‘

‘Someone could control you’ Kageyama whispered, looking horrified.

Shouyou sighed, ‘exactly’.

‘How many people know your name?’

Shouyou felt his shoulders tense, though he tried hard not to let it show. Judging by Kageyama’s glance he hadn’t done a very good job, ‘only Sugawara and Nishinoya’.

‘Does it affect you the same way as when other yokai use your name?’

‘It depends on the situation, if the person saying my name is angry then their anger will be a lot more prominent to me than if they’d used my family name. Or if they’re trying to comfort me or make me laugh, any emotion is amplified’.

Kageyama nodded thoughtfully.

‘Can I ask?’ Shouyou said quietly, he knew Kageyama understood.

‘You want to know what happened to Kiyoko-san’ it wasn’t a question.

Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair, ‘she fell in love with a human’.

Shouyou blinked, ‘that’s-‘

‘Taboo I know, that’s why she was shunned by the local yokai.They stripped her of her magic and she became mortal. Essentially, she’s human now. Only because her magic was stripped she lives with that pain that void magic brings’.

‘I know it, it’s like a vacuum, it drains you physically and emotionally and it’s like a shard of glass cutting your chest every time you breathe’.

Kageyama was looking at him strangely, ‘you… you seem to know a lot- ah, I’m sorry I shouldn’t-‘

‘It’s alright’ Shouyou shook his head, ‘when I was younger a few of the other yokai thought I was too dangerous and they tried to strip me of my magic. It hadn’t been done before and it worked for a while but after a few weeks my magic returned and then they couldn’t do it again. It just… didn’t work. It was like my magic became immune, like it evolved so that it wouldn’t happen again- what’s wrong?’

Kageyama looked appalled, ‘that- that’s horrible! How old were you?’

‘In human years, I was six’.

Shouyou immediately felt like he shouldn’t have said that so casually, Kageyama’s face twisted until he looked almost furious.

‘Kageyama-‘

‘Damnit!’ he cursed, yanking a hand harshly through his hair.

‘Hey!’ Shouyou’s hand latched onto his to ensure he didn’t start pulling his hair out in frustration, ‘look; this kind of thing, its- in the yokai world, these decisions are made impersonally, it has to be like that. Yokai are slowly dying, there aren’t enough of us anymore and most of the time, big decisions like that, the ones that seem really heartless and cruel to you, they’re necessary sometimes-‘

‘They shouldn’t be!’ Kageyama’s head lifted until his face was mere inches away from Shouyou’s, ‘it shouldn’t be necessary you were just a child I don’t-‘

He looked so distraught it made Shouyou’s heart ache. Once again he was hurting someone. It felt like that’s all he ever did these days, he felt his eyes stinging and he scowled. No he would not cry that’s just pathetic.

‘Didn’t your parents do anything?’

Shouyou felt his entire body flinch at that, it was obvious that Kageyama was even more concerned now. His expression morphed into intense concern as Shouyou dropped his hand.

‘My parents… they didn’t have a choice. We didn’t… we didn’t live in the yokai village, we lived in the forest how we chose. They- they wanted the freedom of not being in such a crowded town but… we were watched constantly and there was another yokai who monitored us, we were still within the walls but because we were miles from the nearest

house they wanted to make sure we didn’t run off or something stupid like that’.

Kageyama almost looked wary and Shouyou tensed up again.

_‘Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, please don’t ask’._

‘Where are they now?’ Kageyama asked carefully, his expression carefully masked.

Shouyou didn’t answer at first, he couldn’t. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt his chest tightening and he couldn’t breathe. He was dimly aware of Kageyama’s hands clasped around his shoulders but he couldn’t focus. This was the first time this had happened without Suga around and Shouyou didn’t know what to do.

Shouyou clenched his eyes shut, feeling his lungs burn from the lack of air. He couldn’t breathe.

‘Kageyama’ he cried.

***

Tobio was at a complete loss as to what to do.

In retrospect it had probably been a bad idea in the first place to ask about Hinata’s parents, he knew he lived with Sugawara there must have been a reason and now he appeared to be hyperventilating on the edge of the bed.

‘Shit shit shit’ Tobio whispered under his breath, ‘uhm, Hinata just- just try to breath I don’t fucking know what- ahhh crap _Shimizu!’_

Tobio heard running footsteps and the door was ripped open, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘He’s not breathing and he seems to panicking; I don’t know what to do. Do you have anything that can help?’

‘I have something that works, hang on’ she took in the situation quickly, familiar with panic like this, and dashed out of the room. Tobio brought his eyes back to Hinata’s now-shaking frame.

‘Hey, I’m here alright, try to stay calm. You’re safe here, you’re safe just try to breathe’ Tobio wasn’t sure where he yanked the words from but he heard a stuttering breath coming from Hinata’s mouth and he repeated the same words over and over until Shimizu came running back in.

She was holding a vial of something and she gently shook drops of whatever was inside in front of Hinata. Tobio could smell it instantly, it was a mix of lavender and something else that he found strangely comforting, almost like a memory of calm.

‘Kageyama, do you know the Healing incantation?’ Shimizu asked, a note of urgency in her voice, ‘it’s not having as much of an effect on him’.

‘He’s not injured-‘

‘Just trust me’.

Tobio murmured the words and with the smell of lavender came the distinctive smell of ozone that always came when he cast incantations.

Hinata’s breathing slowed down slightly and his face seemed to relax. Tobio moved forward as Hinata seemed to suddenly slump in his arms, his head lolling forward until it hit Tobio’s shoulder with a soft thump.

‘What was that?’ Tobio asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Hinata’s apparent sleeping position.

‘It was lavender mixed with a vial of my old magic essence, I did used to be healer you know Kageyama’ Kiyoko capped the vial and brushed Hinata’s hair back from his forehead, ‘ah good, there’s no fever yet. When I used to use that on you, you’d sometimes get a fever from it’.

Then he remembered why the smell had felt so comforting to him. After his parents died, Tobio used to come here because Oikawa was never any help with grieving. He went into a panic sometimes and he vaguely remembered Shimizu doing the same thing.

‘Thank you’ he whispered, ‘I’m glad you were able to help’.

‘Just stay with him for a little while, make sure his temperature stays normal and keep water close by, he’ll be thirsty when he wakes up, you always were. If he does develop a fever soak a towel in cool water and keep it against his forehead’.

‘Where are you going?’ Tobio asked as she ran out the open door.

‘I have to make sure my boundary incantations weren’t broken. I used more of the magic in that vial than I intended and I have to check to make sure I can’t be tracked’.

Tobio nodded, feeling guilty. He hadn’t thought that since every person’s magic was different, if hers had been released she could be tracked by the traces left. It has only been a few years since she became human, she was still on the run from a few yokai.

The redhead mumbled incoherently into his shoulder and Tobio sighed. His attention was drawn back to the smaller body currently resting at an angle that, to Tobio, looked mighty uncomfortable.

‘Come on you’ Tobio murmured, manoeuvring carefully so he could lay Hinata down gently on the bed.

Tobio got up, searching for a cloth to keep Hinata’s forehead cool just in case. He brought the jug of water with him as he sat back down beside Hinata’s bed. Soaking the cloth in the water and wringing it out, he carefully placed it on Hinata’s forehead, noting that his temperature was indeed higher than before.

Almost subconsciously, Tobio reached over to brush Hinata’s bangs away from his face, running his hand across his cheek before he could think much more of it. As soon as he had though, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he scowled.

‘Tobio…’

Tobio started, nearly falling off the edge of the bed as the sleepy murmur tore from the sleeping boy’s lips. The orange-haired yokai turned, curling up into a small ball on the bed, a slight frown on his face, completely and blissfully unaware of Tobio’s burning embarrassment.

‘ _Why did he keep reacting like this when Hinata said his name?’_

At some point, Tobio knew he would have to admit it because he felt like he knew exactly why he was feeling like this but for the time being he would stay in denial. It was so much easier that way rather than the alternative.

Hinata mumbled his name again and Tobio tore away from the bed to the other side of the room, shaking his head forcefully and running his hands anxiously through his already knotted hair.

Another mumble.

‘Stop’ he whispered sternly, almost like he hoped Hinata would listen for once.

But of course not. Of course Hinata had to sigh his name one more time earning a quiet strangling noise from Tobio.

‘Holy- what is _wrong with me?_ ’ he whispered harshly, pulling on his hair.

‘What’s wrong?’

Tobio let out an undignified squeak as Kiyoko appeared in the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment, ‘how is he?’

‘Uh’.

She shook he head lightly, walking over to check Hinata’s forehead and replace the cloth on his head, ‘he should be fine. He’ll be awake soon I’d say’.

‘Great’ Tobio nodded a little too enthusiastically, ‘great. That’s great’.

Tobio was extremely grateful that Shimizu didn’t ask why he was acting so strangely but as his god damned luck would have it; she didn’t have to.

‘Tobio’ Hinata mumbled, shifting in his sleep.

‘Ah’ Kiyoko said, her eyes lit in understanding.

‘Kiyoko-‘

‘Please, outside’ she didn’t say it like it was a demand but Tobio knew she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

As Tobio left the room, he cast one last glance over his shoulder at the sleeping redhead.

***

Shouyou felt warm. Not uncomfortably so but warm. He stretched his arms up over his head and breathed out heavily. As oxygen filled his lungs he became distinctly aware of something wet against his forehead. He frowned, reaching up to pull… whatever it was, off.

Shouyou sat up as he peeled a cloth? From his face.

‘What-‘

‘You’re awake!’

Shouyou’s eyes crossed the room to see Kageyama sitting anxiously on the edge of the other bed. It was a tremendous effort for Shouyou not to laugh at Kageyama’s appearance.

His hair was flat on one side and the other was sticking straight up all over the place like he’d walked through a tornado. The pattern of the sheets was creased into his cheek and his eyes were bleary and half-open.

‘You look terrible’ he blurted.

And instantly a scowl was thrown his way, ‘you don’t look so hot yourself’.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, trying to remember.

_They’d been talking about yokai…_

_Sugawara…_

_His parents-_

_Oh._

‘Oh’ Shouyou’s head dropped and he took a deep breath, ‘I’m so-‘

‘If you apologize I will actually hit you’.

Shouyou looked up, stunned.

Kageyama frowned but there was less force behind it this time, ‘I’ve managed to avoid hitting you the past two days and I’d like to keep my record thank you. You didn’t do anything wrong’.

‘But you look-‘

‘Shut up, I always look like this in the mornings don’t you dare’.

Shouyou barked a laugh, why did Kageyama always make him feel so much better so easily.

Kageyama’s jaw dropped and Shouyou floundered around in his head trying to remember where his fucking thought to speech filter had gone.

‘You- I…’ Kageyama stammered, his face visibly blushing, ‘that’s-‘

‘I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m half-asleep I don’t uh, I’m not sure why I said… that…’ Shouyou trailed off as he realized he probably wasn’t helping much.

‘It’s not bad- I mean-‘ Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, ‘it’s just… nice… to hear that. If you call me sentimental I swear to-‘

‘I’m glad’ Shouyou felt his face burning, at Kageyama’s confused expression he elaborated. Or he tried to, ‘I’m glad that you- that you’re nice to- I mean, I’m happy that you find it nice to hear I- I meant… damn it I’ve lost the power of speech’.

Shouyou was surprised to hear a breathy laugh from Kageyama, ‘what I mean is… thank you’.

Shouyou felt a smile bloom on his face.

‘Do you want some water?’ Kageyama asked, noticing Shouyou’s cracked lips.

‘Yeah, please’ he looked over to the glass jug but frowned when he saw the empty space on the table-top.

‘You uh, you knocked it over while you were sleeping. I probably shouldn’t have left it so close to you though, hang on I’ll get more’ Kageyama said sheepishly, mixed with a half-hearted glare.

He left before Shouyou could say anything, as his footsteps receded down the hallway Shouyou dropped his outstretched hand. It definitely wasn’t his imagination right?

Kageyama was acting differently.

Was this because of what happened yesterday? Oh god did he say something while he’d been panicking? Anxiety curled in his stomach again and he bit his lip, frowning. What was different? Why was it different?

‘Fuck’ he whispered, yanking a hand through his hair, ‘what’s going on with me?’

_‘She fell in love with a human’_

_‘That’s-‘_

_‘Taboo I know…’_

Shouyou dropped his head into his hands. No. That wasn’t it. It… it couldn’t be right? It didn’t matter if he was a particularly powerful kind of yokai if that was the case…

‘Stop’ he whispered again, angrily.

In a few weeks or however long it took for this mess to be sorted out Kageyama would be gone and Shouyou could just…

Shouyou drew a blank. He could... what? What was he going to do after this? Go back to being cooped up in the town? No. No he’d never go back to that no matter what. Then what? Where the hell would he go if he couldn’t stay in the District?

He couldn’t allow himself to start developing feelings for a human, it was practically suicide. If the yokai couldn’t find a way to take his magic… maybe they’d do something worse?

No. Far better to pretend everything was normal, less backlash and danger. Besides, Shouyou didn’t feel that way for Kageyama it was impossible. The damn guy was annoying and infuriating as hell and besides what did it matter if he happened to be really attractive-

‘No Shouyou, you’re wandering into dangerous territory there’ he sighed, shaking his head.

‘Did you say something?’

Shouyou’s head snapped up to see Kageyama with a raised eyebrow standing in the doorway.

Oh yeah, he was supposed to be figuring out what was going on with Kageyama. Oh well, one problem at a time.

‘No, just thinking out loud’ Shouyou tried to smile.

As Kageyama passed him a glass of water Shouyou thanked him and tried to figure out how he usually acted. He felt like if he started thinking too much about the situation he’d start acting weirder and weirder.

‘Uh, you okay there?’

Shouyou realized he’d been scowling harshly into his water and put the glass on the table, laughing awkwardly, ‘yeah, just tired’.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow again, obviously suspicious.

‘So what are our plans for the next few days?’ Shouyou asked, trying to bring the attention back to where it should have been.

How they managed to avoid the real important issue for over a day was beyond him.

‘I’m going to talk to my brother again, convince him to at least speak civilly with you’ Kageyama stared into his own glass, deep in thought.

‘Speak with me? Why?’

Kageyama’s face reddened and he huffed, causing Shouyou to raise his eyebrows in confusion, ‘if he at least speaks to you I’m sure he’ll understand you’re not exactly the most threatening person in the world’.

Shouyou was pretty sure that was an insult but Kageyama kept talking.

‘I’ve only spoken to you a few times and though I don’t know much about you I can tell you don’t and never will, mean any harm to anyone. You’re a good person’.

Shouyou felt his own face flush at that. Okay, that was a compliment.

‘If Oikawa could just speak to you I’m sure you can convince him of that, hell you managed to convince me with just a few short conversations’ Kageyama scowled again, turning his face away.

Shouyou chewed thoughtfully on his lip before answering, ‘how exactly do you plan on getting him to speak to me though? And getting _to him_ to convince him?’

‘The best thing I can think of is to go back to the Citadel’ Shouyou felt his heart clench and he beat the worry in his mind back with a big mental stick, ‘obviously you’ll stay here, it might be safest here, though honestly I don’t know where’s safe anymore’.

‘Are you-‘ Shouyou indignantly swallowed he lump in his throat, ‘are you going… now?’

Kageyama shook his head, ‘I have to come up with an argument to make him listen, if I were to go now I wouldn’t have the right words in my head to persuade him’.

Shouyou let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, ‘then when?’

‘Tomorrow probably, I can’t wait too long. Misfortune seems to follow me, if I wait too long… well, he’ll find us eventually’.

Shouyou tried not to dwell on that too much, but the worry continued to build in his chest.

***

‘My dear Tobio’ Tooru smirked as he stood with his men by his side, awaiting his orders as he looked out between the trees at a small house.

Even from here he could see the dark-haired woman through the window. That small burst of magic, with the signature of one previous yokai Shimizu Kiyoko, had flared for only a minute but it was enough. They’d been close enough to the location as it was.

 ‘You’re so predictable’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I suck. I'm going to continue to suck. Sorry. But seriously I love you guys so much and I appreciate every review I get!  
> If you want to come yell at me my tumblr is irasass.tumblr.com


	8. Perils of Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is fair, there is just some unfair people in it"  
> -Kaylea Chidester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I just want to say..  
> I'm really really fucking sorry

A sense of dread tingled at the back of Tobio’s neck, causing the hairs on his arms to rise and his eyes to dart anxiously around the room. He was hyperaware of everything in the room, from the beads of water trailing slowly down the side of the glass on Shimizu’s little coffee table to the glare of the evening sun against the framed pictures on the wall across from him. His hands were clenched tightly and his damn foot wouldn’t stop jiggling against the floor!

‘You need to calm down if you’re going to come up with anything Bakageyama’.

Tobio turned around to snap at Hinata but his words caught in his throat when he saw the expression on his friends(?) face. His facial features were fixed into a carefully neutral expression but his eyes were just as restless as his own, never quite meeting Tobio’s and his face was paler than usual. His lower lip was red and swollen from being bitten and chewed on.

‘I’m serious, there’s no need to get so worked up Kageyama, everything’s going to be fine’ Hinata managed to make his tone confident but it would only have been convincing had Tobio still not been looking at his face.

‘I’m not good at speeches’ he blurted.

Hinata’s face twisted into a thoroughly confused mask, ‘excuse me?’

‘Whenever there was an announcement to be made or a speech at a gathering or something Oikawa would always be the one to talk, I’m no good at talking in front of people, even if it’s only one or two. I tried before and I got so nervous I couldn’t think of anything to say in the week before and on the actual day I passed out because I couldn’t eat anything and-‘

‘You’re overthinking things again Kageyama-san’ Kiyoko’s head peeked out from the doorway leading into the room where she kept her vials of magic and remedies.

It was almost like a pantry but slightly bigger. It was a small room, no bigger than three feet on each wall and each wall had shelves from thigh height to the ceiling. Everything was labelled carefully and set aside in groups, remedies for sickness, for injury, everything magic could be done with in liquid form was there in every color ranging from blue to white to even gold each in small stoppered glass vials.

She shot him a small reassuring smile as she carried a few of those vials into the kitchen.

Tobio scowled, ‘I know’ he grumbled quietly.

‘Tell me your ideas so far’ Hinata moved to sit on the table in front of him.

That… did not help his concentration one bit.

‘Uh-‘

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and a cry of pain.

‘Kiyoko!’ Tobio shot up from his seat, Hinata already at the kitchen door.

As Tobio moved towards the kitchen there was a blinding flash and as he was knocked backwards by a force of some kind he was distantly aware of Hinata tumbling across the room to land against the glass coffee table, shattering it and rolling to a stop in a crumpled heap, nicks and cuts covering his arms and legs.

‘Hinata!’ Tobio cried, pushing himself up.

An arm wrapped around his neck and he was thrown to the side, hitting the wall with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. As Tobio struggled to breathe he could make out a shape in front of him.

‘Look at the mess you’ve made Tobio-chan’.

Tobio’s blood went cold as he finally focused on Oikawa’s smirking face in front of his.

‘T-Tooru’ Tobio snarled, ‘what- what the hell are you-‘

‘I’m doing what you should have had the courage to do in the first place dear brother’ Oikawa’s face was pleasant but there was a distinct threat in his eyes, ‘hold him’.

A strong pair of arms locked around Tobio’s chest, trapping his own arms against his torso. He struggled but if the strong grip was anything to go by it was Ushijima holding him.

‘Damn it, _Tooru!_ ’ Tobio cried, legs flying out to try and free himself as Oikawa walked surely over to where Hinata was starting to move.

Tobio watched with desperate eyes as Oikawa’s body started to crackle with electricity, ‘Hinata! _Hinata get up!’_

The redhead’s gaze shot to his just as lightning arced into his small frame, blinding Tobio temporarily as he heard the walls cracking and glass shattering. When he could see again Tobio saw the wall of Kiyoko’s house had been destroyed, Hinata lying about 25 feet away desperately trying to stand as Oikawa walked towards him.

‘ _Stop! Stop it!’_ Tobio screamed, lightning beginning to crackle forcefully around him in his distress, ‘ _TOORU!’_

Hinata’s cry of pain seemed to echo in his mind as Oikawa picked him up by the throat, ‘are you going to come peacefully or do I have to shock you unconscious?’

Hinata’s eyes were filled with fear as they locked onto Tobio’s. His stomach twisted at the fear he saw there and he felt Ushijima’s arms tighten until it became painful and Tobio suddenly gasped as he heard a cracking noise and his gasp turned into a strangled cry of pain as one of his ribs snapped from the pressure.

‘St-stop’ Hinata’s voice was hoarse as his feet dangled off the ground, his face filled with terror.

Tobio couldn’t help the second cry of pain as Ushijima’s grip tightened once again, the pain causing the electricity crackling around him to fizzle out as he struggled to breathe without pain. Tobio saw the moment with perfect clarity and horror when the boy’s survival instincts kicked in. His face became stony and his eyes hardened as he broke eye contact with Tobio.

_Please! Please god no!_

The yokai’s hand fisted, cracking sharply into the side of Oikawa’s head, causing a startled shout of pain to come from his brother. Hinata stumbled backwards, head raising and Tobio felt a pang of fear as he saw Hinata’s stark black eyes, the usual brown not but a sliver of gold now at the edges of his widened pupils.

Tobio felt the temperature dropping around them, shadows creeping in from the edges of the forest, the lights dimming. Tobio felt the air pressure rising, his ears popping as Hinata’s golden eyes started to glow.

Ushijima’s grip disappeared from around him as they were both thrown backwards from the sheer amount of magic energy radiating from Hinata. Tobio struggled to breathe as he sat up with difficulty, moving forward to where Hinata was now standing over Oikawa’s tense frame.

Tobio could see Oikawa visibly shaking with the effort of staying on his feet and he felt fear run through him, he couldn’t let Hinata do this, the young yokai would never forgive himself.

‘Hinata! Hinata please listen to me!’ Tobio cried, his knees buckling as he got within six feet of Hinata, ‘you know this isn’t you, you know you don’t want to do this!’

‘He hurt you’ Hinata’s voice seemed overlapped by many others, his face emotionless but for the anger and fear still coursing through his eyes.

‘It doesn’t matter, please, please it won’t help you know that Hinata!’ Tobio stifled a groan of pain as he tried to breathe, ‘Hinata you can control this I know you can!’

‘ _He hurt you Tobio’_ Hinata’s voice was more forceful, emotion breaking onto his face as his eyes filled with tears, the glow fading from them.

‘I know’ Tobio whispered, ‘I know, but it’s okay Hinata I’m alright, we’re alright’.

The pressure slowly faded until all was still and Hinata’s eyes slowly returned to their normal color as tears fell from his eyes, ‘I don’t want to do this anymore’ Hinata whispered, his hands reaching up to claw angrily at the mark on his neck.

‘Hinata-‘

A scream of pain tore its way from Hinata’s lips as he suddenly arched backwards, lightning crackling through his body and he fell to the ground in a gasping, jerking heap.

‘No _no NO! Tooru!’_ Tobio was knocked to the ground, Ushijima’s grip on his wrists painful, as Oikawa reached to pull Hinata’s arms behind him, casting a spell to lock his wrists together.

‘Thank you for subduing him Tobio’ Oikawa said with a feral smile, his eyes glinting as he hailed one of the guards approaching from the forest.

‘No!’ Hinata screamed, openly sobbing, ‘no, no please don’t do this!’

‘Hinata!’ Tobio screamed as he was lifted upwards and his arms hauled behind him.

‘ _Tobio!’_

Then everything went black.

***

_Emptiness._

_Isolation._

_Dark, dark, dark._

_An inky blackness._

_Enveloping._

_Encaging._

_Bitter, screaming darkness._

_‘Please don’t do this!’_

_Terror. Magic._

_‘Hinata!’_

_Red._

_Like blood._

_‘I don’t want to do this anymore…’_

_Black._

_Surrounding him. Marking him._

_‘You’re a good person’._

_Blue._

_Like his eyes. Like Tobio._

_Tobio._

_‘Hinata…’_

_Tobio, Tobio, Tobio._

Pain.

Pressure. On his chest. And pain, _oh god the pain._

What was this?

 _‘Pain’_ Shouyou thought, _‘this is pain. This is-‘_

_Pain._

Shouyou hissed, peeling open his eyes to near-darkness.

Agony.

_God what was it?_

White-hot. Burning him.

Black. Markings. Kanji covering what little he could see of his arms.

Incantations.

_PAIN._

‘Stop’ Shouyou choked, ‘oh god stop’.

‘He’s awake’.

His mind snapped to attention. A guard, hovering over him, face impassive and cold.

‘Send word to His Majesty. Oikawa-‘

_Oikawa._

P A I N.

A keening wail tore from his mouth as the symbols covering his arms lit up, Familiar magic trying to scratch through his skin, to his soul, to his loyalty.

‘Make sure the chains are secure’.

_Tobio._

Agony flared in his chest, a sob tearing its way from his mouth as the unwanted, poisoned Familiar energy tried to work its way inside him, tearing at his insides, his heart, his mind.

‘ _Tobio!’_

And Shouyou screamed.

***

Tobio roared in frustration and anger as his hands pulled uselessly at the bars of the cell he’d been placed in. His hands were red and raw and there was blood caked on the side of his face, neck and shirt from where Ushijima had hit him.

A cry of desperation and terror tore its way from Tobio’s throat as another one of Hinata’s screams ripped through the walls.

Three hours.

That’s how long Tobio had been listening to him.

‘Oh god’ Tobio cried brokenly as Hinata screamed again, ‘please stop’.

‘Kageyama’ a voice sounded from the stairwell and Tobio’s head shot up.

There was the sound of something slamming and he heard an incantation being muttered and the silver marks covering the bars faded to nothing and Tobio ripped open the door as someone stood before him.

‘Yamaguchi’ Tobio’s voice cracked at the sight of the man.

Yamaguchi has bruises littering the side of his face and his lip and forehead were cut like someone had hit him just hard enough to break the skin. There was dried blood on his shirt and bandages awkwardly wrapped around his torso.

‘Kageyama, we need to move now’ Yamaguchi’s hand wrapped around his wrist, leading him desperately down the corridor.

‘Yamaguchi what happened to you?’

‘I tried to stop your brother from going after you, there were a few of us actually who’d had enough of what Oikawa was doing. We lasted a while, a few hours maybe but then they called reinforcements. I’m the only one not locked up because-‘ his voice broke and he dropped his gaze, ‘I-I ran away’.

‘Yamaguchi-‘

‘I know, I’m a coward but what use am I locked up. At least I could get you out. Even if that’s all I can do it’s better than nothing’.

‘Where’s everyone else?’

‘They’re gone, I don’t know where, they’ve probably been sent off somewhere else while Oikawa-‘

They both flinched as another scream ripped through the walls.

‘We have to stop that ceremony’ Tobio said, his voice cracking.

‘We’re both injured how-‘

‘Yamaguchi, you know where the yokai district is right?’

Yamaguchi nodded, looking wary of Tobio.

‘I need you to go there, find Sawamura and tell him what’s happened-‘

‘What? Sawamura’s there- Kageyama why are you-‘

Tobio stopped walking, putting an arm in front of Yamaguchi to stop his movements. Yamaguchi’s face filled with horror at the determination on Tobio’s face.

‘Kageyama you can’t-‘

‘I’m going to stall him, hopefully for long enough for you to get help. The people Hinata stayed with, they understand magic a lot better than my brother, they were born for it. They can help please Yamaguchi you have to go-‘

‘I can’t leave you to face your brother alone are you insane!?’

‘Yamaguchi’ Tobio said quietly, his face pleading, ‘we don’t have another choice, if we don’t do this Hinata is either going to die or he’s going to be forced to become a Familiar and neither of those is something I’m willing to just sit by and let happen’.

Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to argue but Tobio shook his head, ‘please, please Yamaguchi. Go’.

Tears fell freely down the other man’s face as he promised in a broken whisper to return and turned sharply, sprinting as best he could back down the hallway, leaving Tobio to turn and face the end of the corridor alone.

As another scream filled the corridor, Tobio’s hands fisted, his resolve unbreakable.

‘I’m coming Hinata, please hang on’.

***

Broken gasps filled the night air as Tadashi sprinted through the forest. His chest ached and he was starting to feel dizzy from blood-loss.

‘Please’ Tadashi gasped, clutching his shirt tightly against the bandages seeping red, ‘hang on, just a little longer’.

Tadashi wasn’t sure how long he ran for but there were black spots creeping into his vision by the time he was nearing the District gates. Hope filled his face and he gasped in relief until something crashed into him, sending him down to the ground hard on his side, a cry of pain tearing from his mouth.

Snarls invaded his ears as he threw his fist out is desperation, ‘leave me alone!’

A shrill noise filled the air and Tadashi gasped, hands instinctively reaching up to cover his ears. Even through his hands he could hear the wild yokai shrieking in pain. A loud snap and then silence.

Tadashi moved forward, his vision blackening, ‘no, no please I have to reach…’

Hands caught him gently and he clutched the person as tight as he could, ‘please… Kageyama said- get help. Hinata…’

‘Please try your best not to die, you appear to have something important to say’.

The voice was filled with bite and though the words and tone were hostile, the arms lifting Tadashi were gentle. The air whipped past them as whoever it was carried Tadashi quickly back towards the District.

‘Oh god please, I have to… I have to help him. I don’t want to fail again’ Tadashi was aware he was rambling, delirium clouding his mind further as he continued to mutter incoherently.

‘Shut up would you’ and Tadashi was finally convinced he was hallucinating because the voice was suddenly all-too familiar.

‘…Sorry… Tsukki…’

And Tadashi felt his consciousness slip completely as darkness filled his vision.

***

Kei ran briskly through the District, letting instinct guide him to the infirmary. It had been years since he’d been back here and the one time he’d decided to pay a visit of course he had to be the one to find Yamaguchi bleeding and muttering about that prince and the young redhead Sun Yokai.

Kei’s mouth turned down into a scowl as he finally caught sight of the white building.

As he stopped in the doorway he saw Yachi with her back to him suddenly turning at the noise and upon seeing him; squeaked and dropped the glass she’d been holding.

The room was filled with the sound of breaking glass as Kei approached the closest bed.

‘Yachi, can you heal him?’

‘Tsu-Tsukishima!?’ she stammered, her eyes wide.

‘Yachi’ he sighed.

‘Oh uh, right’ she shook her head and ran over to Yamaguchi, holding up her hands instantly.

As she worked Kei ran a hand through his hair, ‘do you know where I can find someone named Sawamura? Yamaguchi was muttering his name while trying to get here’.

‘Eh? You know him?’

‘Yachi, can you just tell me where I can find him if he’s here’.

‘He’s at Sugawara’s house I think-‘

Kei nodded to her and turned on his heel, running back out the door leaving Yachi to work on Yamaguchi. Once more he let instinct guide him as he ran, soon approaching the house belonging to Sugawara.

Kei didn’t bother knocking, if this had anything to do with that nuisance Hinata then it was probably urgent.

There were several startled gasps as Kei walked in. Tanaka and Nishinoya were huddled in the corner and were now gaping openly at him and halfway through what appeared to be an intense argument were Sugawara and another person, human by the smell, that Kei assumed was Sawamura.

‘Tsukishima? What are you-‘

Kei cut Sugawara off quickly, looking to the dark haired man beside him, ‘are you Sawamura?’

The man raised an eyebrow, ‘yes, what’s going on’.

‘Someone came looking for you, mentioned Hinata and that prince Kageyama, he passed out before he could actually tell me anything important but he said he needed help’.

‘Where is he?’ Sugawara asked instantly, his attention fixed solely on Kei.

‘Yachi’s healing him, he’s in bad shape’.

Sugawara was gone before he’d finished his sentence and the other three soon followed with Kei not far behind, he had to admit…

Kei was curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really reaaallly can't apologize enough I'm so sorry  
> Also this chapter wasn't proofread because I couldn't get in touch with my talented proofreader so I'm sorry if there are any errors.  
> If you legitimately want to scream at me for doing this my tumblr is irasass.tumblr and seriously don't be afraid to talk to me I am the least threatening person on the planet and I would love new Haikyuu!! fanatics to talk to! :)


	9. Keep Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice"  
> -Bob Marley

Pained gasping filled the air as Shouyou slumped against the wall, the strength gone from his legs, the metal shackles bit into his wrists, drawing blood. He didn’t even have the energy to scream anymore. He didn’t even know how long he’d been there anymore, it could have been hours or days, he didn’t know.

‘Damn yokai’ Oikawa spat, lightning crackling around him as his face darkened, ‘why can’t you just give up already!’

Shouyou gasped as the fresh marks on his arms stopped glowing and he finally had a moment to breathe. His head dropped, perspiration streaming down his neck and chest in rivulets. He was barely aware of someone’s rough hand lifting his face and scratching at his chin.

‘Just give up you pathetic yokai’ Oikawa snarled, his eyes glowing with magic energy and anger.

‘I…’ Shouyou struggled to speak, his throat burned from screaming, ‘I won’t… give up’ he rasped.

‘ _Why-_ ‘

Lightning arced through Oikawa and he was thrown to the side, cracking into the wall and laying still. Shouyou moaned softly in pain as his head hit the wall, falling forward until all he could see was the floor.

‘Hinata’.

Relief poured through Shouyou and he sobbed at the gentle, familiar voice.

‘Tobio’ he cried.

In contrast to Oikawa’s scratching hands, gentle ones lifted his face until he could dimly see dark blue eyes.

‘I’m here, I’m here, I’m sorry I took so long Hinata’ Kageyama’s voice was pained and he reached up to quickly use his magic to unlock the chains holding Shouyou upright.

Before Shouyou could fall to the ground warm hands caught him, lowering him until he was resting against the wall, gentle touches pushing his hair back from his face.

‘Tobio’ Shouyou cried, ‘I- I didn’t… I didn’t give up Tobio’.

‘I know, I know I’m so proud Hinata, I’m so proud’ Kageyama cupped his hands around Shouyou’s face, letting his forehead rest against the redheads, ‘I’m so glad I wasn’t too late’.

There it was. The distinct smell of ozone.

Shouyou pushed Kageyama back with the last of his strength as electricity struck where he’d been standing only seconds before. Oikawa stood, blood on the side of his face and his expression murderous.

‘Why is it’ Oikawa growled, his face twisted into something ugly and terrifying, ‘that you never learn Tobio?!’

‘It’s you who won’t learn Tooru’ Kageyama said, standing, his expression reluctant but steady.

_No. No why isn’t he running?_

‘Yokai are _dangerous_ why can’t you-‘

‘They’re not!’ Kageyama lifted his hands, a gesture of peace, ‘please try to understand brother, what happened to our parents wasn’t anyone’s fault! It wasn’t the actions of all yokai acting against us! There was no evil intent! You’re blaming all yokai for the actions of a few! If you would just give them a chance-‘

‘No!’ Oikawa shook his head vehemently, ‘you’re the one who needs to understand!’

‘If you would just listen-‘

‘ _I’m done listening!’_

Kageyama raised his arms, his own lightning colliding with Oikawa’s, a mix of blue and green flashing through the room.

‘Tooru! Stop this it isn’t- it isn’t worth hurting so many people!’ Kageyama had to shout over the roar of crackling electricity, pieces of rock and stone tearing from the walls.

‘You’re not strong enough to understand’ Oikawa snarled, ‘you’re _weak!’_

Shouyou felt his feet propelling him forward, he had to do something.

Kageyama’s breath shuddered as Shouyou’s hand came in contact with his back, he kept the lightning going but Shouyou could distantly hear him asking what he was doing.

Shouyou wasn’t even sure if this was going to work, he used the same steps for creating his beat only this time, instead of collecting the energy in his hand, he tried to push it away from himself, into Kageyama.

There was a stuttered gasp from Kageyama as his magic started to build and Shouyou pushed harder, giving him every last bit of whatever strength he had left.

Shouyou heard Oikawa cursing as he was forced back a step.

‘Hold on’ Shouyou whispered, his ears flat against his head, his tail swishing anxiously behind him, curling protectively around Kageyama’s torso, ‘hold on, just hold on Tobio’.

***

Koushi hadn’t felt guilt like this in a long time.

As he raced through the forest with Nishinoya, Sawamura and the others he felt guilt and worry eating away at his mind, his heart aching for what Hinata was going through right now.

Maybe, if Koushi hadn’t tried to keep him so isolated through the years, maybe if he’d just tried harder to reason with him.

‘Stop blaming yourself’.

Koushi looked over to meet Nishinoya’s eyes, burning with fierce determination. Sugawara knew his ears were probably flattened against his skull with worry.

‘Noya… none of this would have ever happened if I hadn’t kept him practically under lock and key-‘

‘Sugawara, you need to keep a clear head for this, I know you feel guilty and I’m sorry for being so blunt but you need to deal with your feelings later, right now we need to focus’ Nishinoya’s face was a strange mix between apologetic and angry.

Koushi sighed, ‘I know, you’re right I’m sorry’.

‘Don’t be sorry, just keep your head screwed on right okay?’ Nishinoya grinned.

Koushi smiled warmly and Nishinoya took that as his queue to run farther ahead, leaving Koushi wondering how he’d gotten so fast.

‘Is it safe to let him go so far ahead?’ Sawamura ran just behind him, his face slightly red form exertion.

Of course, humans weren’t as agile as yokai but they couldn’t afford to slow down for him. Though he was managing to keep up if that counted for anything.

‘We don’t know what’s going on, we can’t afford to waste any time and if he can get there sooner to help then we have to let him’ Koushi felt worry creeping back into his stomach, his tail flicking anxiously, but he scowled, pushing his emotions back.

‘Even if he’s outnumbered?’

Koushi snarled in frustration, making Sawamura miss a step and stumble before righting himself again, ‘I’m sorry I just-‘

‘No, I’m sorry’ Koushi shook his head, scowling, ‘I’m not angry I’m just frustrated. If we leave it too long we could end up being too late but if we go too quickly and only one or two of us arrive there’s a chance someone’s going to get hurt. It’s a balancing game’.

Behind them, Tsukishima looked thoughtful and Koushi asked what he was thinking.

‘It takes a lot of magic energy to start a Familiar ritual without yokai willingness and Oikawa would have to have guards posted everywhere on lookout, meaning his guard force would be quite spread out. I doubt there’s going to be much firepower ahead so I would think that getting there quickly will likely have the best outcome’.

‘That’s…’ Sawamura looked at a loss for words, ‘actually quite probable’.

Koushi hummed an agreement as they reached the city suburbs.

‘Who did you say you were again?’ Sawamura asked.

‘Tsukishima’.

‘Everyone looked so shocked to see you, have you been gone somewhere?’

Koushi tensed. Asking a yokai about something personal was like walking a very thin line but with Tsukishima, it was dancing on that line.

‘I left a few years ago, not planning to come back until I heard someone found the Sun Yokai. Curiosity propelled me back to the District, where I found Yamaguchi’ Tsukishima gave him the bare minimum, obviously taking in Sawamura’s determination, though leaving out the information on _why_ he’d left in the first place.

‘And Yamaguchi? You know him-‘

‘We’re getting close’ Tsukishima muttered, focusing his eyes on the Citadel a few blocks away.

Convenient.

As they approached the gates Koushi took in the sight of the men guarding the gates slumped against the wall. Nishinoya had clearly been this way but there was no sign of him yet.

Koushi remembered Yamaguchi saying they were on the lower levels of the citadel. Once they got close enough they could just seek out Hinata or Kageyama’s magical energy and locate them.

‘ _Just a little bit longer’_ Koushi hardened his expression, running just a little bit faster than before.

***

Fear was something Shouyou understood. He’d felt fear when his family had been killed. When he’d been discovered at the Citadel. When Oikawa had come for him at Kiyoko’s house. When Oikawa had tried to force him into becoming a Familiar.

This was different. This was pure, undiluted terror.

Seeing Kageyama forced to fight against his own brother, forced to do the very thing he’d never wanted to do, something he’d had to do for him. For Shouyou. And seeing him visibly flinch at the words Oikawa threw at him.

Kageyama wouldn’t stop though, he wouldn’t stop trying to protect him. He wouldn’t stop fighting. And he wouldn’t stop trying to get through to Oikawa.

‘Tooru please, please stop this!’

‘You’re weak’ Oikawa howled, his own rage keeping him going, ‘I was the one who took it into my own hands to do what was right. You were so content to sit back and let our parents die in vain!’

Kageyama flinched, his arms quivering.

‘You’re throwing away everything they ever gave you, your family, your leadership, your dignity, all for a goddamned _yokai!_ ’ he spat, his eyes locking onto Shouyou’s with such pure rage that Shouyou felt his heart leap into his chest, his arms and knees visibly shaking.

‘Don’t try to make this about me!’ Kageyama growled, ‘if you want to make this about something then think of our parents! You think they’d be proud of you doing such a horrific thing to another living person?!’ Shouyou felt a shudder go through Kageyama as tears filled his eyes, ‘you think they’d be proud of what you’ve done Tooru!? All the pain and fear and anguish you’ve caused!? No! No they would not be proud, they would be ashamed of what you’ve done, they would be _ashamed!’_

 _‘Shut up!’_ Oikawa screamed, his anger causing him to lose control of his magic. It arced away from him, spiralling outwards, cracking into the walls.

Kageyama gasped as Oikawa’s magic cancelled out his own, falling to one knee as Shouyou grappled desperately at his shirt, trying to keep him upright. The scent of ozone was thick, the room growing cold and the air pressure falling steadily, making it hard to breathe. For just a moment, everything was completely silent. Then Oikawa roared.

Shouyou screamed as lightning arced towards Kageyama, pushing himself in front as he wrapped his arms around him, trying to shield him but before the lightning could hit them, a streak of something red collided with it and deflected the attack away into the wall. Shouyou looked across the room in disbelief, standing in the doorway was Nishinoya.

‘Don’t worry Hinata! The rest are coming!’ he shouted, dancing out of the way of another arc of lightning.

Of course he’d be the one here first, he was always the fastest. Nishinoya lifted his hand, biting at the tips of his fingers, releasing blood and using his hands to manipulate it into a whip, his blood magic ‘you don’t hurt my family’ Noya’s voice was low and threatening.

Oikawa snarled in anger, aiming another streak of lightning at Noya. Nishinoya deflected it again but he stumbled backwards a few steps, hissing.

He was the fastest but in terms of power…

Arms yanked Shouyou backwards as lightning crackled against the wall, soon after that a cry of pain came from Oikawa signalling Noya was none too happy. Kageyama moved him as far away from the two men fighting as he moved himself in front of Shouyou.

‘What the hell were you thinking?’ he growled, hands cupping his face, searching for damage.

‘What-‘

‘Why did you do that? Why try to protect me? If it hadn’t been for me then Oikawa wouldn’t-‘

‘Stop it Tobio’ Shouyou reached to wrap his hands around Kageyama’s wrists, ‘this was never your fault. It was always Oikawa, there’s nothing you could’ve done to change anything that’s happened so don’t feel guilty’.

‘How long?’ Kageyama asked, his voice strained, ‘how long until the rest are here? I can’t tell, my magic feels… odd’.

Shouyou searched with what little magic he had left, feeling for the magic energy he knew so well, ‘not long’.

‘How did you do that? Give me your magic?’

‘I just did it; I have no idea how it worked’.

As he spoke Shouyou’s hands pressed against Kageyama, searching for wounds, he’d seen blood on his shirt, was he hurt? How badly-

‘Hinata’ hands closed around his own, ‘I’m fine’.

‘But there’s blood-‘

Kageyama shook his head, ‘I’m fine, it’s not from Oikawa’.

Shouyou looked up as he caught sight of Nishinoya tumbling backwards to hit the wall. Noya cursed, struggling to stand as Oikawa’s electricity cracked against his side.

‘Noya!’

Before Oikawa could move closer a wall of ice put itself in between them, separating Oikawa from everyone else as Sugawara ran into the room, his eyes glowing.

‘Suga!’ Shouyou cried out as he tried to stand.

‘Don’t move Hinata!’ cried Sugawara, his face darkened in concentration at keeping Oikawa contained.

‘Hinata! Kageyama!’ Shouyou felt relief coursing through him as Tanaka and two others ran into the room.

One of them was Sawamura, Shouyou was dimly wondering why he was there until water washed over Nishinoya’s frame, glowing slightly as it healed his wounds.

The other was someone Shouyou hadn’t seen in a long time.

Tsukishima’s magic coursed around the room, pieced of rock breaking from the walls to further fortify the block against Oikawa. The blonde’s face was impassive as usual but Shouyou could see him straining against the effort of keeping Oikawa contained.

‘He’ll have sent for reinforcements Hinata’ Kageyama said, his voice dark, ‘he’ll have sent a burst of magic out to alert the other guards, more importantly, Ushijima, that they’re here’.

‘They’ll have been spread out though right? Throughout the city? They might not get here for a while, we have time’.

‘Not long enough, maybe a few minutes’ Kageyama’s face was twisted with worry, ‘damn it we’re not strong enough alone!’

Kageyama cursed as Shouyou opened his mouth to speak, ‘my magic is’.

Kageyama turned and looked at him, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide, like he believed Hinata had gone insane.

Which was quite possible, in retrospect.

‘Are you serious?’ Kageyama asked incredulously, ‘even if you were in any condition to use your magic you don’t know any spells you can’t-‘

‘But you do’ Shouyou urged.

There was a stiffening silence as Kageyama took a minute to fully understand the implications of what Shouyou was saying.

‘You can’t be… serious? Hinata I… I can’t’ Kageyama’s face had paled considerably and his pupils were little more than pinpricks, his hands trembling with panic.

‘Yes you can-‘

‘No I- Are you actually crazy?! I don’t even know how to- I could kill you!’

‘You won’t’ Shouyou’s hands clasped Kageyama’s shaking ones, threading his fingers through the other mans, ‘you _won’t_ okay?’

Shouyou chose to leave out the fact that if he failed at this they could both die, it wouldn’t have helped Kageyama to know that.

‘I don’t… I don’t even know how to…’ Kageyama’s face twisted in pain, ‘please I don’t… I don’t want to mess this up I can’t’.

Shouyou pulled Kageyama’s face down until he was resting his forehead against the raven-heads, ‘I know you can do this Tobio. Where’s that confidence gone?’

‘You know what this means Hinata’ Kageyama’s eyes opened, his terrified gaze meeting Shouyou’s, ‘your name I- you trust me enough for that?’

‘I trust you Tobio, I wouldn’t be here without you’.

He felt Kageyama take a deep shuddering breath, ‘o… o-okay, I… I can do it. But I-I need you to talk me through it’.

Shouyou was about to say he had no idea what the incantation was when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

Sawamura stood beside him, his face grim, ‘I can do that. I know the words; I can help you’.

‘Thank you Sawamura’ Shouyou pulled Kageyama down until his face was pressed into his shoulder.

‘My name is Hinata Shouyou’.

It was like the room went completely silent. Shouyou could hear their heartbeats so clearly, Kageyama’s breathing seemed amplified, his breath ghosting against Shouyou’s face.

‘Shouyou’ it was barely a breath against his forehead, Kageyama’s body trembling.

Shouyou pulled back to look at him, ‘you can do this’.

Sawamura murmured instructions to Kageyama who relayed the incantation words, though Shouyou could barely hear any of it, Kageyama’s voice was soft and he never broke eye contact with Shouyou.

So engrossed with it that none of them noticed when there was a cry of pain from the other side of the room, magic energy cracking as footsteps, in the deathly silence, seemed to suddenly pound against the floor.

Blood.

On Kageyama’s shirt.

Lurching, tumbling towards the floor.

Someone was screaming.

Shouyou had a feeling it was him as the blade in Oikawa’s hand was yanked backwards, pulling away, red, from Kageyama’s back.

Pain again.

But this time, different.

In his heart, aching, tearing. Shouyou’s hands weakly caught Kageyama as they slumped to the floor. Heartbroken wailing tore from his mouth as Kageyama struggled to breathe.

Shouyou’s pleas seemed distant as he kept his hand fisted in Kageyama’s shirt, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Barely aware of the roaring and Oikawa’s frame being thrown backwards, someone pulling, restraining him.

‘ _Tobio!’_ he screamed, pulling Kageyama’s face upwards, ‘please, please don’t leave! Please Tobio please!’

Kageyama’s hand reached up, grappling, searching.

Shouyou threaded his fingers through Kageyama’s, ‘please, please you’re going to be okay’.

‘Sh-Shou…you’ Kageyama gasped, his eyes fluttering.

Sawamura. Where was Sawamura.

‘I can’t lose you’ Shouyou sobbed, ‘Tobio, please _I love you!’_

Kageyama’s fingers went slack and the heartbeat that Shouyou had gotten so accustomed to hearing disappeared.

_No. No I will not let this happen._

Love burned in Shouyou’s chest as he let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry please don't kill me it's not over yet!!!  
> I'm not done yet try not to worry!!!!! (well okay maybe worry a little bit)  
> If you want to kill/yell at/talk to me I'm on tumblr as irasass.tumblr  
> ...  
> ..  
> Really though, I'm very fucking sorry..


	10. My Heart Aches for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My strength did not come from lifting weights, my strength came from lifting myself up when I was knocked down"  
> -Bob Moore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did in fact realize that I was being a cruel little fucker for that cliffhanger stunt on the previous chapter so I decided you guys have been patient enough so I worked on this chapter for about six hours yesterday because I'm earning my forgiveness (hopefully) but I won't have the next chapter ready for about 10-ish days because my mom had surgery a few days ago so I'm helping around the house a lot.  
> So anyway here's 3k(ish) of chapter 10! I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also I proofread it three times but there might still be errors so sorry in advance if you do find any!)

Shouyou’s scream echoed around the walls, everyone froze for that instant, hands clamped over their ears at the piercing noise. Shadows crept from Shouyou’s shaking form, spreading over the cold floor, anyone who it touched flinched away. There were wisps of something, gold and prickling, that crept around Shouyou and Tobio, covering them as Shouyou’s scream finally tapered off.

Koushi looked up, his eyes wide and full of fear, ‘Hi-Hinata… what…’

There were murmurs coming from the orange-haired boy, something in a language that not Yuu, Koushi, or even Kei understood. Gold kanji began to cover the floor and the walls closest to Shouyou and though Koushi’s first instinct was to run to Shouyou and help him, he knew that whatever it was that was happened, it was something of Shouyou’s making.

‘We have to go!’ Yuu roared, ‘everything’s starting to shake!’

‘We can’t leave them!’ Daichi had to shout over the rumbling of the walls to be heard.

‘Take them and go Tsukishima!’ Koushi roared, ‘now!’

‘What about-‘

‘I said go!’

Kei looked like he wanted to protest but as Yuu started shouting his own vehement disagreement, Kei grabbed his arms and forcefully pulled him from the room, shouting at Daichi to take the now-unconscious Tooru.

Daichi slung the prince over his shoulder, grunting slightly and yelling for Koushi, ‘Suga! You can’t stay here!’

‘I can’t- I can’t leave him’ Koushi cried, his legs nearly crumpling beneath him.

‘You have to!’ Daichi’s hand latched onto his sleeve, unwilling to leave the cat yokai alone.

Koushi made a rumbling sound that was a mix of fear, grief and anger as he let Daichi pull him from the crumbling room. No matter how much anyone wanted, the couldn’t stay with Shouyou, if they did they’d likely be killed form the sheer amount of magic energy that was pouring in rivulets from the boy.

Even when they’d finally reached open air, their legs were still unsteady and the Citadel looked on the verge of collapse. They kept moving though, the kept moving farther and farther away from the shaking earth until it was finally still. Koushi turned as Daichi dropped Tooru none too gently on the ground.

‘What’s going to happen to them?’ Yuu asked, his voice wavering.

His question was left unanswered as they all watched the Citadel begin to crumble.

***

Shouyou could feel his heart breaking, shattering and he couldn’t hear anything except the roar of blood in his ears as he finally let his magic go. He pulled Tobio’s face up until it rested against his own as he hiccupped, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Silent pleas tore from Shouyou’s wobbling lips in a language he didn’t ever remember learning, as he poured every last ounce of strength, of life, that he had left into Tobio’s body.

‘Please’ Shouyou whispered desperately, ‘please if what I feel for him means anything to this world, if love means anything please don’t take him away from me’.

He felt his magic seeping through his veins, tearing angrily at his heart at every breath. Shouyou wailed, clenching his fingers into his hair, pulling harshly.

‘ _PLEASE!_ Please take me instead please just don’t take him from me I’ll do anything!’ he screamed, tears falling from his eyes, dropping steadily onto Tobio’s unresponsive body.

Shouyou folded over Tobio’s body, his body shaking uncontrollably, his fingers grasping Tobio’s shirt and face, whispering pleas to whoever and whatever was listening.

‘Don’t take him away’ he cried, his voice cracking as his magic began to fill the room, choking him and stifling his screams.

Shouyou felt angry then, angry that no matter what he did he was destined for sadness and grief and destruction. Angry that just when he’d finally found something good, it was being taken away from him.

‘ _You won’t take him from me!’_ Shouyou screamed, finally unleashing whatever magic he had left. It filled the room completely, stopping his breath and wracking his body with white-hot agony. His hands clutched at Tobio.

‘ _You will not take him’._

As Shouyou continued to murmur the language he himself didn’t understand, gold markings swam in his vision, covering him from head to toe and plastering over the walls and floor, they spread from his fingertips, covering Tobio as well.

 _‘Come back’_ Shouyou curled himself over Tobio, ‘ _come back you asshole!’_

_‘Hinata Shouyou’._

Shouyou’s head jerked up, catching sight of someone standing in front of him. His first instinct was not to fight or run though, it was almost as if a calm spread over him, the noise of the Citadel crumbling slowly faded until he could only hear his heartbeat in his ears.

 _‘Do you know who I am child?’_ the man standing in front of him couldn’t have been much taller than Shouyou himself, his head angled with curiosity, raven-colored curls bouncing with the movement.

Though almost as soon as he’d looked at his face, Shouyou caught sight of the distinct black marking on his neck.

‘You’re…’ Shouyou breathed, his eyes widening.

 _‘The Sun Yokai before you, yes’_ the man nodded, his dark eyes gleaming.

‘I don’t… understand’ Shouyou’s mouth was dry, ‘how- how are you here?’

 _‘Sun Yokai are permitted to come and go as we_ please’ the man knelt in front of Shouyou, _‘even after death’._

‘Why are you here?’ Shouyou choked out.

_‘I’ve been keeping an eye on you Hinata Shouyou, your presence is not as “unworthy” as you yourself deem it to be’._

Shouyou’s gaze dropped, falling on Tobio’s lifeless form and causing his eyes to fill with tears once again.

 _‘Do not despair Hinata’_ then a hand on his cheek.

It was less a touch than more of the sensation as such, though he knew the yokai wasn’t really here, his magic was. Shouyou knew that even after death most yokai leave traces of their magic behind, this Sun Yokai was clearly powerful enough to manipulate his.

_‘Love is not so far from your reach as you may think’._

Shouyou’s head jerked up, ‘you don’t- I thought yokai weren’t meant to love humans!?’

And for a brief moment, Shouyou saw the Sun Yokai scowl before his expression smoothed out again, _‘that law is trivial and a nuisance at best for yokai like us Hinata Shouyou, it’s time someone changed it’._

‘How?’ Shouyou’s voice cracked, ‘when yokai fall in love they don’t fall in love after that again and Tob-‘ Shouyou choked back a sob, ‘the person I love is- he’s-‘

 _‘You underestimate your abilities Shouyou’_ the Sun Yokai gave him a smile that was almost mocking, _‘your magic knows you better than anyone else, dead or alive, does. It is the one thing a yokai can always rely on’._

‘I don’t even know how to use my magic!’ Shouyou cried, his face desperate, ‘I don’t know anything powerful I just know basics! What I’ve been taught-‘

 _‘The magic you, nor any other yokai, knows is not in here’_ the Sun Yokai said, his finger tapping against Shouyou’s forehead.

The man smiled, placing his hand over Shouyou’s chest, _‘it is in here. Don’t think about formulas or instructions, just feel’._

‘Feel’ Shouyou repeated, his hands curling into Tobio’s shirt.

_‘Remember Shouyou, you’re not as weak as you believe, not when you do it right. You’ll need to train yourself though, before your true challenges arrive’._

‘Challenges?’

 _‘Oikawa Tooru’_ Shouyou’s jaw clenched, that bastard killed his own brother he wasn’t worthy of consideration, he wasn’t worthy of headspace, _‘as I’m sure you’re already aware, he is not alone, you have much ahead of you Shouyou’._

‘How can I train? I can’t concentrate here, or anywhere! Everything distracts me!’

_‘Find somewhere, somewhere isolated to be alone, don’t bring anyone with you’._

Shouyou’s heart clenched, isolation again… but he had to, if he was going to be any help to everyone he had to do it. Shouyou’s mouth formed a thin line as his eyes shone with determination, he could do this.

As the man started to fade and the sound began to filter through his ears once more Shouyou’s back straightened as he spoke, ‘how do I-’

 _‘Believe Shouyou’_ the man cast one last smirk over his shoulder, _‘ignore that head of yours for once’._

Shouyou knelt on the floor, his mind spinning as he fisted his hands in Tobio’s shirt, bending down until his forehead was resting against Tobio’s.

‘Tobio’ Shouyou whispered, his heart racing.

Shouyou ignored the whispers in the back of his mind, the rumbling of the cell, the emptiness of the person beneath him, he focused solely on his heartbeat.

‘I love you, Tobio’ his breathed, his tail curling around Tobio protectively as his hand rested against his neck.

_Tobio._

***

Everyone’s worry increased as the Citadel, barely standing anymore, continued to crumble, its entrance showing no signs of anyone else emerging.

Koushi moved forward, and was likely to have gone in had Yuu not latched firmly onto his shirtsleeve, ‘Suga’.

‘We can’t- we can’t just leave them in there!’ Koushi cried, his face twisted with anger and worry.

Daichi opening his mouth to respond when suddenly there was a viscous blast of green lightning, narrowly missing him as he was jerked roughly to the side by Kei.

They all turned to see Tooru on the opposite side of the courtyard, crackles of lightning blocking him from any form of attack as he raced away from them. Kei turned to go after him but Koushi sopped him.

‘Leave him, we can sort him out later, right now we have to make sure Hinata and Kageyama are-‘

‘There!’ Yuu rushed forward, his gaze locked firmly on the rubble of the Citadel.

Koushi turned, his gaze seeking the orange hair he knew so well.

There was a collective silence as everyone saw who was emerging, emotions passing over everyone’s face like clouds; relief, confusion, wonder, disappointment, hints of fear and apprehension mixed in.

Stumbling over pieces of debris, Tobio’s eyes found theirs, his gaze confused and scared.

‘Kageyama…’ Daichi breathed, ‘that’s… it’s…’

‘Not possible’ Koushi gasped.

Except there he was, standing in all of his bloody, weary, scowling glory was Kageyama Tobio. His face was filled with confusion and unanswered questions, his hands fisted at his sides.

‘I don’t… I don’t understand’ Yuu whispered, ‘wh-where’s Sh- where’s Hinata?’

Tobio looked like he wanted to say something, his lips parting in a silent question, but just as the sound was starting to come out he suddenly pitched forward, falling face-first onto the ground with a sharp smack that had everyone wincing.

‘Kageyama!’ Daichi was the first to move, darting over to the raven-haired boy.

As he moved Tobio onto his back, he flinched at the scrapes covering his cheek, oozing blood.

‘What the fuck is going on!?’ the question escaped Koushi’s mouth before he could even think about stopping it.

‘He’s got a pulse and he seems to be breathing normally’ Daichi said, his voice monotonous, his face blank with shock.

‘Where’s Hinata?’ Yuu questioned, ‘damn it why can’t anyone give me an answer!?’

‘There aren’t any answers to give you god damned idiot!’ Kei snapped, a vein throbbing at his temple, ‘nobody knows what the fuck is going on so can you shut up for five minutes-‘ he stopped, biting his lip, taking a slow, deep breath.

Koushi didn’t see Kei loose it like this too many times. Usually Kei was the one to know what was going on, it must have been unsettling for him to finally not have an instant answer for something.

Daichi moved his hand over Tobio’s chest, water flowing gently over his wounds, healing them quickly. Tobio groaned then, his eyelashes fluttering.

‘Kageyama’ Daichi’s voice was level but still emotionless, ‘Kageyama can you hear me?’

‘Hi…’ Tobio breathed, his eyes opening fully, ‘where’s Hinata?’

Daichi hesitated for a brief moment, Tobio noticed immediately, sitting up straight and gritting his teeth against the wave of pain in his mind, ‘wh-where’s Hinata?’

‘We don’t know’ Kei answered, his scowl deepening. It was a hard knock to his pride to admit he didn’t have all the answers.

Tobio looked stricken, rising to his feet before Daichi could stop him and swaying dangerously on his feet, looking to the remains of the Citadel.

‘I don’t understand’ Tobio’s voice wavered, ‘what happened?’

‘You…’ Yuu’s eyebrows furrowed, ‘what _do_ you remember?’

‘I remember… I remember you all getting to the cell and… you restrained Oikawa, I was with Hinata and he…’ Tobio grimaced, his head pounding and his eyes widening, ‘oh gods he… he said he wanted to become my Familiar!’

Tobio gasped, his hands coming up to hold his head, his jaw clenching to prevent any cries of pain from escaping.

Various sounds of protest emerged from the three yokai present but Daichi waved them off, ‘he’s telling the truth, I was there, Hinata convinced him to do it and I was talking Kageyama through it…’

Daichi’s eyes flitted to Tobio as the dark haired prince looked back up at him, he wasn’t sure how much Tobio remembered and he waited for Tobio to speak.

‘Oikawa…’ Tobio mumbled, ‘I don’t know what happened exactly but I heard you guys yelling and- and then… I remember pain-‘ he winced again, eyes clenching shut.

‘You died’ Yuu said, his voice quivering.

‘Noya!’ Koushi hissed, thinking that considering Tobio’s apparent fragile state, a better choice of words may have been in order.

Meanwhile, Tobio’s face had turned a stark shade of white, his pupils narrowing to pinpricks. He wobbled on his feet and Daichi caught him before he could fall again.

‘I-‘ Tobio gasped, ‘I died?’

‘That probably wasn’t the best way to say it’ Koushi shot Yuu a quick glare, earning one back from the short crow yokai, ‘but in essence… yes’.

‘Th-then Hinata!’ Tobio’s face took on a sharp expression of panic, ‘where is he?’

‘He wouldn’t leave’ Koushi tried his best to choose his words carefully, ‘he… his magic started to affect the building, hence the rubble’ Koushi gestured briefly at the remains of the Citadel, ‘and we had to leave but we expected… well we thought, he’d come out but…’

‘I did’ Tobio whispered.

‘This is not your fault’ Daichi said levelly, ‘we don’t know where Hinata is but it’s unlikely he’s-‘

‘Dead?’ Tobio snapped, ‘have you even searched for his magic?’

Koushi instantly felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of that already and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on Hinata’s magic.

Right there. It was harder to focus on than usual, it seemed almost… unfamiliar to him now. Usually it would almost feel like the sun on your skin, that sense of warmth and the smell of summer but now… it was like it was tinged with a prickling sensation of cold earth and biting wind.

‘It’s there but…’ there was slight doubt in Yuu’s voice, ‘it’s weird, it’s him but it feels almost-‘

‘Unfamiliar’ Koushi supplied, opening his eyes.

‘He might be…’ Yuu’s own eyes snapped open, ‘what if he’s stuck under there!?’

Kei stepped forward, raising his hands and there was a rumbling beneath their feet that threw off their balance, most of them falling to the ground expect for Yuu who simply spread his black wings and rose a few feet off the ground.

Koushi didn’t see anything moving but he knew that Kei didn’t simply move things around, he could look for items or people underground or inside buildings, he had been able to lead them easily through the maze of tunnels underneath the Citadel.

‘He’s not here’ Kei said, his brow furrowing, ‘and his magic’s almost disappeared now’.

‘He’s gone?’ Yuu looked hurt, Koushi didn’t blame him. Shouyou had no reason to leave in the first place let alone leave them without telling them he was alive.

‘Why?’ Tobio’s face showed betrayal and confusion, ‘why would he leave m- us?’

‘Something’s going on in his head’ Koushi said, shaking his head slightly, ‘something happened down there and I think he might just need to be alone for a short while. I’m sure he’ll come back Kageyama’.

Tobio head jerked up, ‘I don’t-‘

‘Please’ Kei scoffed, trying his best to put his usual biting sarcasm in his voice and almost succeeding, ‘we all know you’re head over heels for each other’.

Tobio’s face instantly reddened but Koushi jumped forward as he saw that it was not with embarrassment, it was with anger. Koushi caught him as he swung a fist at Kei, the blonde’s face plastered with a shocked expression.

‘Kageyama!’ Koushi, hooked his arms under Tobio’s as the man slid to the ground, his frame shaking with anger or tears, Koushi wasn’t sure.

Daichi pulled Koushi back just as Tobio’s body lanced with electricity as he slammed a fist into the ground, gasping with the sudden pain but ignoring it and looking to Koushi with apologies clear in his eyes.

‘I-I’m sorry Sugawara, I just… there’s so much…’ Tobio exhaled sharply, head falling into his hands.

‘I know. Look, Hinata _will_ come back Kageyama-‘ Koushi said, reaching out to Tobio, who stood slowly, slapping Koushi’s hand away.

‘With all due respect Sugawara-san, you _don’t_ know that’ Tobio’s eyes flashed defiantly as he walked over to the edge of the rubble, ‘whatever’ he snapped, anger clouding his mind, ‘he’s obviously fine so we should really worry about Oikawa right now, I could sense his magic a few minutes ago so he’s obviously gone off to regroup with the army, we should prepare’.

Koushi sighed, Tobio was clearly hurt by Shouyou leaving, added to the anger of his own brother killing him and he wasn’t thinking straight. Though he did make a fair point.

‘He’s right’ Koushi relented, ‘we can still look for Hinata but we really do need to prepare. Oikawa isn’t going to just stand by after what happened’.

‘How long do you think we have?’ Yuu asked.

‘A few months’ Tobio said, ‘he’s wounded, badly from what I could tell and he’ll need to heal now that he doesn’t have anyone who knows healing magic’ his eyes suddenly widened, ‘wait is Yamaguchi alright?’

‘He’s fine, Yachi is with him back in the District, he was awake when we left, he told us where to find you’ Koushi answered him.

‘And he knows Tsukishima’ Yuu blurted before Kei could stop him.

‘Damn it Nishinoya’ Kei muttered under his breath.

‘Wait, you’re the yokai he talked about?’ Tobio gaped.

Kei’s eyebrows furrowed fractionally, ‘he spoke to you about me?’

‘He never told me your name but he did mention what happened’ Tobio frowned, ‘why did you leave?’

‘That’s none of your business King’ Kei snapped, earning a harsh glare from Tobio that had everyone except Kei taking a very subtle step away from the raven-head.

‘We should get moving before it gets dark’ Daichi said, sensing the obvious tension, ‘Hinata will come back in a few days and we can prepare for Oikawa’.

Tobio nodded stiffly as they all started to move away from the remains of the Citadel. He tried not to think about things too much but he missed Shouyou already. Tobio felt a flash of hurt go through him though he tried to ignore it, he’d definitely have a lot to say to Shouyou when he came back.

As they ran though Yuu suddenly barked a laugh, 'guys, Hinata can bring people back from the fucking dead. Sun Yokai's, am I right?'

Everyone did their best to ignore the short yokai as he continued to be in awe of Hinata's magic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look he's not dead after all! *jazz hands* but I wasn't actually going to kill him for real because I like to breathe and I also like i when Kageyama breathes so he's not dead.  
> Also I'm cruel and I just wanted to torture you guys for a while (I'm also going to continue to do so sorry)  
> If you want to throw my a question or a request send me an ask on Tumblr at irasass.tumblr  
> Thank you for your patience and understanding (I hope)  
> I love you all so much and I'll say it again, I really really appreciate all the comments and kudos and bookmarks I really do so thank you so so much to everyone who's responded!! You guys are the reason I smile most days so thank you so much!!!  
> I FUCKING LOVE YOU!


	11. Recovery Time Estimate: Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds'. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting it's sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone"  
> -Rose Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back with another update! Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented and bookmarked .etc. it makes me super happy and I'm really really grateful to those who take just a little bit of time to write something it really makes me smile!! :)  
> So here you go! Read to your hearts content!

For Tobio, training the way yokai trained was one of the most gruelling, harsh, exhausting things he’d done in years. At least it was at first, after six months though, he’d pretty much gotten used to it.

That first night, after they’d left the remains of the Citadel, they’d returned to a burning District and a scattered yokai population. Everything was gone, most of the yokai who’d been living at the Karasuno Yokai District had been killed by Oikawa’s forces. Barely anyone had gotten out, thankfully Yachi had managed to get Yamaguchi out in time but there were many missing or dead.

Right now they were staying at the Nekoma Yokai District with friends of Sugawara’s; Kuroo and Kozume-san. Kuroo had taken one look at them that night, their bloody clothes, scrapes cuts and bruises and hardened expressions and wordlessly let them in, not even commenting on the two humans with them.

Tobio was knocked, quite literally, out of his thoughts when one of Nishinoya’s attacks propelled him across the courtyard to land painfully against the baking stone.

Tobio grunted, sitting up and attempting to peel his shirt away from where it was stuck with sweat to his torso.

It was hotter in this part of the region than in Karasuno and most of the yokai who’d also come from the old District felt the same. Any time there wasn’t training there was an awful lot of complaining about the heat which usually just made Kuroo cackle. It did nothing to improve anyone else’s mood but Kuroo seemed entertained.

‘Head out of the clouds Kageyama’ Nishinoya drawled, quirking an eyebrow, ‘c’mon, get your ass up off the ground’.

Tobio muttered obscenities under his breath but did as he was asked, standing and brushing his pants clean. Returning to his fighting stance Tobio did his best to focus.

They’d all been training since the incident with Oikawa. Having not seen him even once since then, everyone was on edge.

There had been no sign of Hinata either.

Brief moments when they could barely and distantly feel his magic energy was the only thing that kept them hoping he was still alive.

Tobio was angry. He was angry for what happened to the District, to the Citadel, he was angry at Oikawa but he was furious at Hinata. Tobio, and everyone else, had expected him back right away. They’d given him a few day’s grace and then went back to search, perhaps he’d gone to the old District and was waiting there. But there had been nothing to suggest he’d even passed by long enough to even see what had happened.

Weeks and then months passed but Hinata stayed away. Tobio had asked repeatedly but nobody could see any reason for him to keep hiding, and so; Tobio was furious.

But anger made him train harder, longer, he got stronger and he built up his skill and stamina and Tobio knew, that if he were to face Oikawa now, there would be no doubt he would win easily.

He swept his hands behind him, drawing his magic energy forward and summoning lightning to aim at Nishinoya. His attacks had gotten a lot stronger and though at first he’d been filled with apprehension and repeatedly held back his attacks, he soon learned that they weren’t going to give him the same courtesy and he learned not hold back.

Nishinoya’s blood magic deflected his attack, barely, and Noya threw one of his own back. Tobio rolled ot the side, narrowly avoiding a slice to his chest, a growl emerging from his throat as electricity crackled over to where Noya was standing.

Nishinoya was thrown backwards but got to his feet quickly, a scowl on his face. He whipped his arm forward, sending crystallized blood like throwing knives towards Tobio.

Tobio bit back a yelp as the sharp edges of the blood cut into his left arm and leg, he felt his anger pull forward and he was distantly aware of thunder clouds forming in the sky as he growled low in the back of his throat, eyes flashing dangerously as lightning crackled down from the sky.

Nishinoya’s panic filled the air for a moment as he attempted to doge the lightning, right before it struck him a hard sheet of ice covered the courtyard above their heads, deflecting the lightning and sending off sparks.

‘Kageyama’ Sugawara’s voice rung sharply across the area as he stalked forward, his face twisted into a fierce scowl.

Sugawara had changed drastically since the last fight with Oikawa. He blamed himself for letting his own mistakes start everything, no matter how much everyone tried to convince him otherwise. He trained harder than anyone and he’d become very easily angered and there were only the barest hints of his previous kindness left. Losing Hinata, whom he had considered the last of his family, had hardened him and made him difficult to have a civil conversation with.

‘Suga-san-‘ Tobio started, but Suga raised his hand to silence him.

‘This is the sixth time you’ve done that… that whatever it was’ Suga’s scowl deepened, ‘and once again you nearly got someone hurt, you need to learn to control it Kageyama’.

‘You don’t think I’ve tried!?’ Tobio snapped, Suga’s accusatory tone making his cheeks heat, despite him having not intentionally done anything wrong.

‘I’m saying you haven’t tried hard enough!’ Sugawara growled.

‘Suga!’ Daichi approached at a run from the edge of the courtyard, ‘that’s enough! Kageyama’s done nothing wrong!’

Sugawara’s scowl returned, increased tenfold, and he scoffed, turning away. Daichi reached out quickly, hand latching onto the back of Suga’s shirt.

Suga whipped around, his face cold and impassive, ‘what?’

‘It’s not acceptable, the way you’ve been acting! I know Hinata’s loss hit you hard-‘

Suga growled, ears flattening against his skull as he grabbed Daichi by the collar, ‘don’t talk like he’s dead! You don’t know anything about me or Hinata and you don’t understand a thing about yokai!’

Nishinoya stood a few feet off, his expression torn between angry and disappointed.

‘Sugawara’ Daichi said calmly, ‘your fight is not with me’.

Suga’s hands let go of Daichi’s shirt, he stepped back.

‘It’s not my intention to offend you Sugawara, but please, I have no quarrel with you’.

Suga’s expression softened marginally, his gaze dropping. When he looked up, his face was impassive again and he gave a curt nod to them and walked briskly away.

‘I’ve never seen him like this’ Nishinoya sighed, ‘Hinata better get his ass back here soon’.

His comment was met with silence and Tobio exhaled harshly, ‘I’ll see you for training again later Nishinoya’.

As he turned to walk away there was a sudden tingling sensation in Tobio’s mind as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

‘Down!’ he roared, dropping to his knees as a blast of fire arced over his head.

Tobio glanced back, his gaze landing on Nishinoya and Daichi who had wisely moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the blaze. Tobio’s gaze moved back to where the edge of the town collided with the forests edge, where the attack had come from.

Several men stepped out from the late evening shadows, their dark uniforms marking them out as Oikawa’s men. One of them stepped in front of the others, his pale green sleeves marking him out as the leader of the group as he dropped his hood.

‘Ushijima’ Tobio spat, his eyes narrowing.

‘Kageyama Tobio’ Ushijima’s voice was as monotonous as usual, his face expressionless as he clicked his fingers, summoning more fire into his hands as the other soldiers, ones Tobio didn’t recognize, did the same.

‘I’ll get the others’ Daichi said, ‘I haven’t done as much training as you Noya’ he patted the shorted on the shoulder before running in the direction Suga came from.

Nishinoya ran forward, coming to a stop beside Tobio, ‘think we can take ‘em?’ he asked, a grin on his face.

‘Maybe’ Tobio relented.

‘Damn you’re cold’ Nishinoya chuckled.

They avoided another stream of fire, splitting and moving to the sides where they could attack better.

Nishinoya bit into the tips of his fingers, his black wings bringing him up into the air as he sent shards of crystallized blood down onto the soldiers.

As four of the seven soldiers became occupied with Nishinoya, Tobio moved forward to attack the rest.

Tobio sent arcs of lightning forward, lancing off one of the soldiers to hit the second, while Ushijima moved to dodge it. The other soldiers fell, dazed, as Ushijima dropped into a combat stance. Ushijima circled him, hands up to fend off whatever attack may come. Tobio moved forward first, sending lightning forward, curving around Ushijima and hitting him from behind, surprising him as he was thrown forward.

Tobio lifted his hands again, sending lightning writhing across the ground to arc up into Ushijima from below. Tobio heard Nishinoya’s warning right before he was hit by one of the soldiers.

Tobio was sent skidding backward, his arm singing as he cursed. He moved forward, lightning sending the offending soldier reeling. He felt Sugawara’s magic energy before he saw him, glancing over his shoulder to see the silver-haired yokai sprinting towards them.

Ice spread quickly across the ground, Sugawara gliding over it while his enemies slipped and slid across the cold surface. He raised a hand, shards of ice colliding with Ushijima and a few of the other soldiers, knocking them backward as he stopped next to Tobio.

‘It’s about time Oikawa did something don’t you think?’ Sugawara asked.

‘I was starting to think he’d given up’ Tobio grunted, sending lightning forward to lance of each of the guards, earning a disgruntled yell from Nishinoya as he barely avoided it.

Noya flew to a stop next to them, sending Tobio a playful glare and nodding to Sugawara. He turned back to the soldiers, whipping up more crystallized blood.

The fight didn’t last as long as they secretly hoped it would, a few of the soldiers ran, only to come face-to-face with a wall of ice that pushed them back. Once the last soldier fell it was only Ushijima standing, breathing heavily and face still blank.

Tobio moved forward, roughly yanking him forward, ‘where’s the rest?’

Ushijima said nothing, the ice surrounding them preventing him from getting enough heat to make a flame to attack Tobio with.

Tobio growled, ‘I know Oikawa wouldn’t just send you, he’d have to know by now it wouldn’t be an even fight so where are the rest?’

Still Ushijima said nothing and Tobio scoffed, dropping him and murmuring an incantation to prevent Ushijima from using his magic, ‘go, get out of here. Go tell your master Oikawa that we won’t lose’.

Ushijima fixed him with a look that might have been annoyed, if you looked at it in the right light, and turned to jog away.

Tobio threw up an arm to stop Sugawara from going after him, ‘Sugawara don’t’.

‘Why did you let him go?’ Sugawara looked deeply confused.

‘He wasn’t worth it, but now he’s going to tell Oikawa that we’ve gotten stronger. I know my brother Sugawara-san, once he sees Ushijima running back with his tail between his legs in defeat, he’ll rethink things and give us extra time’.

Sugawara huffed, knowing Tobio was probably right this time.

‘I was hoping for a better fight to be honest’ Nishinoya grumbled, ‘that just seemed too easy’.

Sugawara tilted his head, ‘Nishinoya?’

The younger shook his head, frowning, ‘I know we’ve been training hard but… I think something was off’.

‘What do you mean?’ Tobio asked, pushing back the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

‘Why send only seven of them? Why so obvious? It… it just felt like Ushijima was holding back. We’ve all heard the things you told us about him I just think there’s something we’re not seeing here’.

Sugawara sucked in a breath, ‘it was a diversion’ he whispered.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a piercing scream filled the air and the sound of an explosion, the ground beneath them quivering.

They started running, Sugawara shouting at Nishinoya to fly ahead. The crow yokai took off, speeding ahead of them as Tobio ran with Suga.

‘I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming’ Tobio spat, desperately running as fast as he could.

‘It wasn’t your fault Kageyama, Nishinoya doesn’t look it but he’s even older than I am, he’s been in a lot of fights so he’s obtained that battle sense that tells him when something’s wrong. None of us would have noticed anything!’.

Tobio didn’t say anything but he knew Sugawara was right, Nishinoya had always been more attuned to the finer details of fighting than anyone else he’d trained with.

As they approached the main gate, their hearts leapt into their throats.

There were dozens upon dozens of guards and every yokai was out fighting. Tobio could see Kuroo and Kozume-san keeping a few of them at bay and he caught sight of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi drawing several of them off to one side where Tsukishima summoned debris to trap them.

Tobio wasted no time diving into the fight, casting incantations and sending arcs of lightning across the line of soldiers. He was dimly aware of Sugawara sending ice shards over them soldiers, catching their attention and distracting them from whoever they had previously been fighting.

It wasn’t going well but it wasn’t going badly either, for every attack Tobio sent forward, two more would come back. They were keeping them at bay, barely.

Tobio deflected attack after attack, throwing lightning as precisely as he could without hitting anyone on their own side. He became aware of a tugging in his chest, the same as when he’d faced Nishinoya earlier. It was similar to what he felt when he was anxious only this time, he didn’t try to push it back. It was probably a bad idea to try it while he was in the middle of fighting but he didn’t see anything else he could do.

He let that feeling in his chest expand until he was panting for breath, and then he heard it. A distant crackle of thunder. The air was filled with static electricity, Tobio could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Time seemed to slow down and he felt, more than saw, the lightning coming down, striking the soldiers.

It was like nothing could touch him, anything that was thrown at him it was almost as if the lightning swept it to the side, deflecting any and everything that came at him. The number of enemies they were facing slowly diminished until Tobio could feel fatigue creeping at the edge of his mind.

It was like a thread snapping at his core, he doubled over, gasping for breath as the thunder clouds above them slowly dissipated. Then pain, pressure on his head and everything went black for a moment. Sounds became muffled, as if he was underwater. There was a hand on his shoulder and a voice, saying something, but he couldn’t hear it.

Tobio felt a numb, his mind swimming, like the sensation you get when you stand up too fast, only it didn’t go away after a few seconds. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to breathe. He barely reacted when whoever it was that was holding him moved him roughly away from the fighting.

‘Kagey…’.

A voice. Tobio wasn’t sure who it was but he tried to crack open his eyes. Almost immediately he shut them, it was like every color had been amplified and it hurt his eyes.

‘Kage… can… hear me…’

Tobio wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t get his brain to work properly and he just said nothing instead, shaking his head to try and clear it. Then suddenly there were hands on his head, keeping him still and he flinched. It felt like his skin was crawling, like there was so much energy inside him he was vibrating with it. He felt sweaty, like he was overheating.

‘Kageyama’.

Words. Words were making sense now. Sound filled his ears slowly, distant sounds of fighting, someone was cursing and he idly wondered if it was Nishinoya. The hands on him were cold, like they’d been dipped in ice-water.

‘Suga?’ he mumbled.

‘There you go’ Sugawara said, keeping his voice level, ‘are you alright? That was quite a display’.

‘What…’ Tobio’s mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.

‘Can you open your eyes for me?’

Tobio shook his head, ‘hurts’.

‘Kageyama, I need you to open your eyes’ Sugawara’s voice was gentle but it was clear it wasn’t a request.

Tobio peeled open his eyes, making a noise of discomfort as the light temporarily blinded him, the hands on his shoulder tightened.

‘Okay, that’s good, don’t close them alright’ Sugawara was a dim blurry figure in front of him and Tobio did his best to keep his eyes open, even if it felt like they were burning in the light.

‘They’ll adjust in a few moments, just keep them open’ Sugawara said, he was gently probing Tobio’s temple.

After a minute or two the blurry, bright shapes began to take shape and he could see, if only slightly, the scene in front of him.

‘Are you alright?’ Sugawara asked, his hands still on Tobio’s head, ‘do you feel dizzy or nauseous?’

‘No…’ Tobio gently tried to push Sugawara’s hands away, ‘what happened?’

‘You got hit’ Tobio felt something, fabric, being wrapped around his head, ‘you took a hard knock to your head when you fell, I’m just keeping it from bleeding so much’.

‘Bleeding?’

‘It’s not too bad, as long as you’re not dizzy you should be fine, since you didn’t pass out. I’ll get Yachi to find you later’.

Sugawara helped him to his feet and Tobio looked back over to where the fighting was still going on, when he saw the ground he was momentarily baffled; half of the main courtyard looked like it had been singed, there were soldiers lying around who were smoking slightly and groaning in pain.

‘That was impressive but please don’t do it again’ Suga frowned, ‘for some reason your magic energy was getting higher and higher and I’d be worried that if you did it again, you’d overheat completely’.

At Tobio’s confused expression he shook his head, ‘later, right now we have to help, will you be alright?’

Tobio nodded, watching as Sugawara cast one last glance at his bandaged head and took off towards the fighting. As he moved forward it was like there was a pause in the fighting.

There was magic energy, powerful by the feel of it, headed straight for them. As it got closer it was easier to realize it was two separate energy signatures, but they would easily have surpassed the more powerful yokai in the Nekoma district.

Then two figures burst through the treeline, flying through the air until they came to a stop in front of the yokai crowd.

One of them had messy black hair and an almost bored expression on his face, dark wings spread from his back as he turned to the other beside him. The other man had the most bizarre hair Tobio had ever seen, it was sticking straight up in the air and it was colored white, black and grey. His wings were like his hair and flapped eagerly behind him. The man’s eyes were wide and excited and immediately locked onto Kuroo.

‘Hope we’re not too late?’ the man hollered, a grin lighting up his face.

Kuroo chuckled, ‘you haven’t missed much Bokuto!’

The man with the strange hair, Bokuto, jogged over, ‘didn’t get your message until two nights ago, we left as soon as we could’.

‘Akaashi, it’s good to see you’ Sugawara nodded to the other man, with the messy black hair, who walked over.

‘Sorry for our late arrival, Bokuto-san and I tried to make it here as quickly as we could, we’re the fastest but it was still a while’ Akaashi lowered his head in apology.

‘It’s fine Akaashi’ Sugawara looked confident and Tobio wondered if these new arrivals were as good as they seemed.

Akaashi leaned over to Sugawara, ‘the rest are coming, one of them, he’s new, we’re not completely sure about him but he’s a good fighter and once he heard where we were going, there was no stopping him’.

Across the courtyard, the other soldiers seemed bewildered but were quickly recovering and a few started to move forward.

‘Let’s go’ Kuroo grinned, moving forward with Bokuto tight on his heels.

Tobio turned to Sugawara, ‘ready?’

Sugawara nodded, ice spreading out in front of him and he glided over the ice, keeping low to the ground. Tobio watched as Akaashi lifted his own hands to summon ice and dashed forward, shards of ice following him.

Tobio couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that followed him into the fight, there was something not necessarily wrong but it worried him all the same. He tried to keep his focus on the fighting but it was instinct that was keeping him alive at this stage.

Tobio growled in annoyance as he saw more soldiers approaching from the forest and he felt his chest tighten when he saw who was arriving.

They were all simply soldiers but what was different was that they all wore colors from different Kingdoms, he saw the teal of Date Tech, the yellow and black of Jozenji, the turquoise of Aobajōsai and the maroon of Shiratorizawa.

‘God damn it’ Tobio cursed as he narrowly avoided a stream of flames.

‘What the heck is going on? Who are they?’ Nishinoya yelled, dodging to avoid a stream of electricity similar to Tobio’s but red.

‘Oikawa’s managed to get all the Kingdoms to work together. These are all the power kingdoms, the ones who have the best of the best in their armies’.

Tobio was distinctly aware of Nishinoya’s loud, explicit cursing as he moved forward to attack again.

Tobio sent lightning forward, lancing off the soldiers and he cursed, this had just gotten a lot harder and a lot more dangerous if the other Kingdoms were involved. All they had was what was left of Karasuno, Nekoma and whatever Kingdom the new arrivals had come from.

Though Tobio soon felt more magic energy signatures closing in and he desperately hoped it was the backup Akaashi had said was coming.

Tobio breathed a sigh of relief as yokai tore through the trees, heading straight into fighting.

‘It’s Fukurodani!’ Tobio heard someone, possibly Tanaka, shout.

Fukurodani? Tobio had heard of that Kingdom before, it was much farther south and it was one of very few all-yokai Kingdoms left. Tobio felt a grin creeping onto his face as more and more yokai arrived and finally it seemed like their numbers were evening out.

Then he felt it.

Tobio froze, nearly getting his arm sliced off were it not for Azumane blocking the offending attacker.

‘Kageyama?’ Sugawara stopped beside him, ‘what’s-‘

Tobio knew the moment Suga felt it too because he stopped and stood stock still like Tobio, his pupils dilating rapidly. It was that sense of the first rays of sunshine, the scent of Summer. It was tinged with the cold, like a biting wind but it was still there. And this time, it was close.

‘Hinata’ Tobio breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give me a shout I'm on Tumblr at irasass.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading and I did my best to proofread but there might still be some errors so sorry about that!


	12. Memories of the Long Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our memories are gifts that show us life, even through the toughest times, is worth living"  
> -Chrissie Pinney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, this chapter is nearly twice as long as they usually are (I was frantically typing this up so I would have it before the weekend technically ends) So yay here's 6k words for you!  
> [Also I just added up the page number for all the stuff I've written and it's about 105 pages which astounds me!! I've never written something like this before!!]  
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented and bookmarked it really means evrything to me that I'm creating something everyone is enjoying so much!!!

The tension of the two men waiting for Hinata was high. It seemed as though the air was filled with electricity (it was entirely possible, Tobio’s magic reacted to his emotions so it was quite likely). Suga and Tobio waited with bated breath for the orange-haired yokai to come through the trees.

There was a sharp noise as Tobio sucked in a breath in shock. Hinata had changed.

As he ran towards them his face was impassive, his eyes, more golden than they used to be, darted around, absorbing the situation quickly. His ears stood up straight, listening to everything. His hair was longer, tied back into a messy ponytail and for some reason, it startled Tobio to be able to see less of his forehead as it now hung low over his eyes.

The most noticeable change however, was his skin.

Covered in black kanji and symbols, it was obvious Hinata had been practicing his magic as the kanji for several incantations Tobio recognized, as well as others he didn’t, littered his arms with one or two on his collarbones. Instead of his usual short-sleeved shirt and cropped pants, he wore tight dark grey combat trousers and a sleeveless navy shirt.

Tobio also took note of the dark cloth wrapped around his neck, blocking his Sun Yokai mark from view.

Hinata’s eyes landed on Tobio and it seemed as if the world slowed to a stop and Tobio’s breath caught in his throat. Hinata’s eyes, though they may have changed in appearance, still looked at him like he was the only person in that moment that mattered.

Part of Tobio had admittedly been afraid that Hinata would simply have moved on in the time that he was gone but unless Tobio was delusional then nothing had changed between them. Of course he was still angry but he’d deal with that when there wasn’t a raging battle going on.

Tobio wondered what Hinata had been doing the past six months as he darted through the crowd, headed straight for Suga and Tobio. As he neared, Tobio felt his heart start racing and anxiety (the good kind) crawl into his throat.

But of course, there _was_ a fight going on.

Hinata leapt to the side to avoid a stream of fire and Tobio moved forward to help when the redhead did something Tobio wasn’t expecting.

As Hinata spun to land facing his attacker, he raised his arms as twin streaks of something gold raced towards the offending soldier and collided, sending him spinning away to land painfully on his side, groaning slightly before going still.

Hinata continued as though it were a normal occurrence, jogging the next five meters before he pulled to a stop beside Suga and Tobio who were simply gaping at him.

He was taller.

‘Hinata’ Tobio whispered, unsure as to what to say.

Hinata threw him a smile, some of his old personality showing, ‘it’s good to see you Tobio’.

Hearing his name from Hinata made his stomach turn and Tobio swallowed carefully, ‘where have you been?’

Hinata’s face darkened, ‘I really don’t think now’s the best time’.

Tobio wanted to kick himself, ‘you’re going to tell me though right’.

‘Of course’ Hinata said as he turned away from Tobio, his eyes flitting briefly to Suga’s controlled expression before running back into the throes of the fighting.

Tobio and Suga watched as he weaved through the crowd, his attacks not quite like anything he’d seen before.

Whatever that gold stuff was, it seemed to obey Hinata’s every command and reacted to his instincts, protecting him from attacks from behind when he wasn’t even paying attention. (Or maybe he was but Tobio didn’t think Hinata was capable of multi-tasking)

Hinata moved gracefully, with far more precision and balance than before, his arms whipping through the air, sending attack after attack against the soldiers.

Tobio realized that him standing around probably wasn’t helping anyone and he moved forward himself to throw out a few attacks of his own. Mumbled obscenities from his right told him that Suga had begrudgingly done the same.

The rest of the fighting was a blur, occasional glances toward Hinata told him the yokai was doing perfectly fine, faring better than the rest of them if Tobio was being honest. And though fighting so hard was taxing on everyone there was still almost a collective sigh of disappointment when the soldiers called for a retreat, disappearing into the treeline with nobody intending to go after them.

They had decimated the soldiers, there were many lying on the ground and likely many of them had run off after regaining consciousness but Tobio knew they had to stay prepared. Oikawa had yet to arrive and when he did, Tobio knew he would come looking for him.

Once the last of the soldiers had left the area there were cheers and pats on the back and Tobio looked to his left, gaze locking onto Hinata who’s shoulders were tense, like he didn’t really believe the fighting was over.

Hinata was right, partially. This day’s fight may have ended with their victory, but nothing was over until Oikawa had been dealt with one way or another.

As Hinata turned around to face him, eyes searching, two figures barrelled into him from behind.

‘You asshole!’ Nishinoya immediately shouted, hitting Hinata right across the jaw with a clenched fist.

Hinata simply laughed and Tobio knew that Nishinoya wouldn’t have hit him to really hurt him, not even when he was as angry as he was.

‘Where the hell have you been?’ Tanaka yelled, his expression a mix of anger, relief and joy.

‘Please… can’t… breathe’ Hinata gasped, ‘get off!’

Sugawara hauled both of them up with an exasperated sigh, offering Hinata a hand up. When Hinata took it though, Suga pulled him up roughly, holding the redhead close.

‘Care to explain what’s been going on the past six months?’ Suga wasn’t as harsh as he’d been the past few months but his expression still clearly said that it wasn’t a request but a demand.

‘Suga-san…’ Hinata looked mildly affronted, pulling his arm gently from Suga’s vice-like grip, ‘I’ll explain when everyone’s together, it’s kind of a long story’.

‘You had better’ Suga warned, turning on his heel and stalking away.

Hinata looked shocked and really, Tobio couldn’t blame him. The last time Hinata had spoken civilly to Sugawara, he’d been his usual, warm, light-hearted self.

Tobio walked up slowly, laying a hand gently on Hinata’s shoulder, ‘he didn’t do well with your absence. Come on, let’s gather everyone and talk’.

Hinata simply nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it anxiously, ‘I knew he wasn’t going to be okay, I knew it but I still…’

‘Look’ Tobio moved in front of Hinata, pulling his chin up so he could look directly at him, ‘I won’t say that it was okay not to have at least send us a message but you were obviously doing something important and you’re clearly been working hard if your fighting is anything to go by. He’s just upset, we all are but we’ll get over it’.

As Tobio spoke Hinata slowly breathed in and out and Tobio’s mind flashed back to the time in Kiyoko’s cabin when Hinata had been unable to breathe. His hand moved of its own accord to land on Hinata’s shoulder.

‘Hey’ Tobio said quietly.

‘Sorry’ Hinata whispered, eyes clenching shut, ‘I’ll be fine, gimme a sec’ the words were mumbled as Hinata breathed slowly, shaking his head slightly.

After a few breaths he opened his golden eyes and smiled, albeit a little shakily, at Tobio, ‘ready to go Tobio?’

Tobio’s heart stuttered at his name once more and he found himself smiling, ‘yeah’.

They would find time to talk, later.

***

Shouyou had obviously felt nervous about seeing all of his friends again but he still had to stop and breathe a few times as Kageyama led him to the courtyard where everyone was waiting.

Almost immediately after they turned the last corner Shouyou suddenly pulled back, pressing himself against the wall of the building behind him as though it would calm his racing heart.

‘Hinata’ Tobio’s hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, ‘they won’t be angry with you, or disappointed, they’ll just be glad you’re safe and back here with us’.

Shouyou breathed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning forward until his head hit Tobio’s neck. This earned him a strangled noise from the raven head that caused Shouyou to chuckle, his breath ghosting over the soft expanse of skin.

‘C-come on, they’re waiting’ Kageyama’s voice is slightly shaky and when Shouyou looks up he can see the faintest hint of a blush high on Kageyama’s cheekbones.

Shouyou simply nods, a smile working its way onto his face. They round the corner and Shouyou sees exactly how many people are waiting for him, heck even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there.

Nobody looks angry, mostly worried and relieved but then Sawamura-san moves to the side and Shouyou can see the wholly pissed expression of none other than Sugawara.

The nerves come back then, this time tenfold and Shouyou does his best to breathe and keep the shaking in his hands as unnoticed as he can. Kageyama stops and so does Shouyou, standing with bated breath for the onslaught of questions that’s sure to come.

What he doesn’t expect is Sugawara, (angry-face Sugawara) to move forward and instead of throwing a right hook like Shouyou half-expects he breathes a sharp sigh of relief and pulls Shouyou into the warmest hug he’s had in months.

So it shouldn’t be a surprise to him that there’s tears falling from his eyes but he still pulls away and touches his face in shock.

Suga simply looks at him, his face still a little angry but he eyes only show relief, ‘while I do recognize that it really sucked for us to not have known where the fuck you were’ Shouyou starts momentarily at the curse that seems to escape Suga’s mouth unwillingly, ‘I also realize that you were training hard on your own for months without knowing where we were either so it sucked more for you than for us’.

And then he’s crying, full blown tears and sobs and then Suga’s hugging him again and he’s glad because he’s not angry, they don’t hate him, and also because he can hide his red, tear-streaked face in Suga’s shoulder.

It takes a while for Shouyou to calm down and when he does, he’s intensely grateful that the looks he’s receiving aren’t ones of pity or apprehension but relief. Shouyou wipes his face quickly, offering everyone a watery smile before Noya speaks.

‘I’m glad you’re okay but the curiosity is really getting to me, Bokuto and Akaashi said that you arrived at Fukurodani only a few weeks ago so what were you doing up until then?’

Shouyou takes a shaky breath, ‘it’s a long story, so I may as well start from the beginning’.

‘That’s kind of the point dumbass’ Kageyama mutters, but the insult was lost somewhere in his affectionate tone.

‘I guess, when Tob- when Kageyama… died’ Shouyou shuffled on his feet awkwardly, ‘wait how much do you actually know?’

‘We know what happened with Oikawa below the Citadel and everything up until the point where Kageyama’ Tanaka gestured at the raven head, ‘ _miraculously_ returned to life and escaped the rubble seemingly unharmed. Though we do not know _how_ this amazing recovery took place! Care to tell?’

Shouyou nearly barked a laugh at the expectant and baffled looks everyone was giving him, before shaking his head and beginning his story.

***

_His magic was slowly draining, leaking from his body and flowing away. And Shouyou was letting it. He pushed it away from himself, he didn’t want it, he didn’t want it for himself, he gave it away, all of it._

_And when he believed that he could finally give no more, that he would give out and succumb to the inky blackness that spotted his vision, the ache that stole his breath, the vice-like grip that slowed his heart until it was barely beating, he felt it._

_It was impossible. It was impossible and yet it was right there. Underneath his palm he could feel it. Shouyou could feel Tobio’s heartbeat, he could feel the shaky, shallow breaths of the boy beneath him._

_Relief choked him and he cradled Tobio’s still unconscious body to his chest. Shouyou didn’t let himself think though, for the very ceiling was likely to fall on them and undo Shouyou’s hard work._

_Shouyou pulled Tobio up, holding him tightly with everything he had as he gasped and fought to stay upright as white spots danced in his vision and his body swayed dangerously to one side._

_Bu the moved. Shouyou pulled Tobi’s arm over his shoulder awkwardly (damn it why did the man have ot be so tall!?) and in a strange jump-step he managed to start moving them down the hall, manoeuvring around any debris and desperately hoping nothing would fall on them._

_As they got closer to the exit Shouyou thought back to the previous Sun Yokai’s words, Oikawa was badly injured and it would likely take a while for him to heal which meant they had time to train, to get better, prepare. But Shouyou wouldn’t be able to._

_He knew he’d never be able to concentrate and he’d only succeed in bringing everybody stumbling backwards a few steps in their training, jeopardizing their chances of success._

_Shouyou slowed as they got outside, lowering Tobio to the ground where they couldn’t be seen. If they knew what he planned on doing they’d never let him leave without a fight and Shouyou wouldn’t get far._

_‘Tobio’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to the prince’s forehead, ‘I’ll be back, I promise’._

_Shouyou called desperately to whatever magic he had left, the words for a protection incantation flying from his mouth though he’d never actually tried it before._

_It seemed the fates were on his side as a black kanji marking inked itself onto Tobio’s arm. For the next few minutes at least he wouldn’t get crushed by falling Citadels._

_As the doorway behind him collapsed he moved back, swaying dizzily and stumbling back towards the collapsing Citadel, using the very last dregs of his magic to keep the debris back._

_As the dust settled, with no harm done to Tobio, Shouyou darted away, fighting unconsciousness as he moved shakily behind a collapsed wall._

_Shouyou’s breathing quickened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, keeping himself quiet as he heard voices and someone was shouting. He told himself he couldn’t leave yet because he couldn’t move properly and while that was partially true he couldn’t leave because he needed to hear Tobio’s voice, he needed to know he really was okay._

_And then he did, Shouyou heard Tobio’s disbelieving, soft, shaky, amazing voice and he nearly sobbed with relief. As his friends continued to talk, their worry for him obvious, he fought against his heart, his heart that wanted him to turn around, to go back and be with them, instead e lurched forward, as quietly as he could and ran across the debris field, going behind the larger pieces until he was at the very edge of the far courtyard._

_Shouyou would not allow himself to look back because if he did, if he saw Tobio talking and breathing and **alive** he would go back. But he couldn’t, Shouyou had ot get stronger to protect them and he had to do it alone or he’d never be able to do anything for Tobio._

_Shouyou couldn’t watch Tobio die again._

_As he stumbled through the vacant streets, desperately fighting the black at the edge of his vision he finally reached the forests edge, the opposite direction to the Yokai District he let himself fall forward with a cry of pain and exhaustion. The darkness seeped into his eyes and he felt his mind drift away._

_***_

_Shouyou woke with a soft whimper as he tried to stretch his exhausted muscles. He rolled over, with difficulty, and pushed himself up with a long groan of pain as his spine popped in objection._

_‘Hinata Shouyou’._

_Shouyou gasped, which turned into a cry of pain as he jerked ot the side, momentarily forgetting about his injuries in shock._

_‘Easy there’._

_Shouyou looked up, the voice was so familiar. Sitting cross-legged beside him was a black-haired, dark-eyed, dead Sun Yokai._

_‘You’ he moaned, letting himself fall back to the forest floor, ‘I really thought I was hallucinating back there’._

_The man chuckled, ‘no I’m afraid not, sadly young yokai, you don’t have time to sit around’._

_‘I am in pain’ Shouyou whined, pouting and trying to ignore the Sun Yokai’s spirit._

_‘I am well aware but those men over there are likely to inflict you with more’._

_The Sun Yokai gestured and Shouyou’s head whipped around, catching sight of Oikawa’s men through the trees. Shouyou stumbled up, clenching his teeth against the pain that ripped through his chest and he ran._

_Shouyou kept moving for at least an hour before stumbling for the seventh time and simply staying down. As the Sun Yokai encouraged him to keep moving he growled._

_‘I’m not going anywhere like this’ Shouyou gritted his teeth, ‘I have to rest, to get my magic back’._

_‘Time is a luxury you do not have Hinata’ the Sun Yokai crossed his arms, scowling._

_‘I don’t give a damn’._

_Okay, perhaps he was being unreasonable but he was exhausted and his magic was gone and he was just generally feeling awful because he couldn’t go back home._

_‘There is a place you can go’ the Sun Yokai said reluctantly._

_‘What do you mean?’ Shouyou grunted, pushing himself up to lay against a tree._

_‘I used to train there, it’s highly isolated and there are magic crystals inside that will help you focus your magic energy’._

_‘How far?’_

_‘Perhaps four days walk, five if you rest’._

_Shouyou huffed, he really didn’t have a choice, ‘rest for tonight’ he mumbled, gaze rising to see the stars peeking through the trees._

_‘Very well’._

_Shouyou closed his eyes, sighing heavily and wondering if the aching all over his body would ever go away. It didn’t feel like it ever would._

_Shouyou drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours until the sun had been up long enough that he couldn’t avoid getting up any longer._

_‘What direction?’ Shouyou asked, rolling his shoulders and stretching the knot out of his spine, gasping at the prickle of pain still left over._

_‘West’ the Sun Yokai pointed through the trees and Shouyou started jogging._

_‘This journey will not be easy Hinata’._

_‘You think anything’s going to be easy from here on out?’ Shouyou asked, sarcasm seeping into his voice._

_‘All I’m implying is that it will be a challenge for someone who doesn’t know how to use their magic properly yet’._

_Shouyou shot him a scowl for that one, continuing on though and attempting to ignore the unease coiling in his stomach._

_As the days passed, Shouyou learned that the Sun Yokai hadn’t been kidding._

_The worst part had been climbing over the mountain. Not only had his only handholds been razor sharp rocks that sliced into his fingers and arms and feet, but the long stretches of silence that had been filled with sharp hisses and grunts of pain and the odd cursing as he went fifty, sixty, seventy feet at a time before getting to ledges where he could rest._

_After that, everything else had seemed easy. Walking through brambles in his bare feet and scorching grounds for hours without anything to drink, each step he told himself it was worth it, that he was able to do this._

_It was when Shouyou had finally reached his limit that the Sun Yokai told him that he was close, the days of walking (that turned out to be eight days damn it!) and he stumbled the rest of the way until he reached an enclosed cave._

_Shouyou’s first response had been to collapse inside without even taking note of his surroundings and promptly not wake up for two days. When Shouyou did wake up, he got an earful from the Sun Yokai but was then allowed to look around without constant obscenities muttered at him._

_‘What is all this?’ Shouyou turned in a full circle, taking it all in._

_It was, in very basic terms, a cave. Around the size of a house except the ceiling went farther up than he could see. The walls were covered in an array of colored crystals ranging from blue to red to black and to gold. It would have been an ordinary cave were it not for the small bamboo futon set up in one corner and a few boxes that Shouyou had yet to see what was inside._

_‘You…’ Shouyou looked over to where the Sun Yokai was seemingly standing with a smile on his face._

_‘I trained here for a long time Hinata Shouyou, it may not be elegant or high class but it will suffice for your training’._

_‘I… thank you’ Shouyou bowed respectfully._

_‘I’ll talk you through what I can but there have bene many Sun Yokai who have trained in here, each time the result is powerful but different so after you have learned the basics I will take my leave’._

_‘How long will it take?’ Shouyou lowered himself down onto the futon._

_‘Once again it is different each time but you are strong Hinata Shouyou’._

_‘And food? Where should I go?’_

_‘Staying here means reverting back to the most basic survival skills’ the Sun Yokai fixed him with a steely look, ‘you have to learn to hunt for your food Hinata’._

_Shouyou nodded slowly, lowering his head._

_‘We will start tomorrow, now, you must rest’ the Sun Yokai slowly faded until Shouyou was alone._

_Shouyou let himself fall back, the futon was by no means comfortable but it would have to do. Black seeped into Shouyou’s vision until he succumbed to exhaustion._

_***_

_It had taken weeks for Shouyou to fully understand how to use his magic. The Sun Yokai insisted on Shouyou learning to meditate and be able to calm his mind, that alone had taken almost five weeks for him to stay still long enough to focus._

_After he’d learned to sense his own magic instead of just everyone else’s it went a lot faster. He’d learned the basics of every kind of magic, only the foundations of what he could, fire magic, ice, water, telekinesis, blood, earth and one that scared him the most; shadow._

_‘You can’t be afraid of your magic Shouyou’ the Sun Yokai admonished him once again as he let the shadows slink away from his control once more._

_‘It feels different than anything else I’ve done’ Shouyou’s voice wavered as he wrung his trembling hands, ‘it’s like it’s alive or something’._

_‘The shadows are not an element that anyone but Sun Yokai can control Hinata, it takes skill and patience and I realize that it may feel wrong and different but it is necessary’._

_‘Why?’ he asked, slouching against the save wall._

_‘We are Sun Yokai, light cannot exist without the dark Hinata Shouyou, it is the base of everything I will teach you. If you are to control the element of the Sun Yokai you must learn that there is two sides ot it. You cannot be afraid of what you are._

_‘Light and shadow exist in the same way and good and evil, black and white, yin and yang; one cannot exist without the other and so you must learn to control both’._

_Shouyou hung his head, breath shaky, ‘I’m supposed to be powerful, I’m the Sun Yokai but I can’t do this one little thing because I’m afraid. You told me to have courage but I’m afraid of something that I’m supposed to be able to control!’_

_‘I told you to have courage, not to be fearless’ the Sun Yokai lowered himself until he was eye-to-eye with Shouyou, ‘there is a vast different between overcoming fear and having none’._

_‘So you’re saying…’_

_‘Fear means you are alive; fear means you have something to live for, something to lose. When the day comes that you fear nothing, that’s when you need to step back, to stop but right now, everything you’re doing, everything you’re feeling is right Hinata’._

_Shouyou inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and calming the magic pulsing through his veins, ‘okay’._

_‘The let’s continue’ the Sun Yokai stepped back, nodding his head._

_Shouyou lifted his hands, pulling his magic forward and watching the shadows that clung to the walls move towards him. Shouyou pushed back the fear, steadying his breathing and telling himself that this was how it was supposed to go._

_***_

_‘So… you’re leaving?’ Shouyou stood at the entrance of the cave, scraping his hair back away from his face and tilting his head in question._

_‘I have nothing more to teach you Shouyou’ the Sun Yokai offered the barest hint of a smile, ‘you’re progressed far quicker in five months than I expected’._

_‘I don’t know everything yet’ Shouyou tried to protest, trailing off when the Sun Yokai, surprisingly, barked a laugh._

_‘Hinata Shouyou, if you find someone who does know everything please tell me as I have never heard of anyone like that before’._

_‘What I mean is, I don’t know how to use the light yet and what was it that was supposed ot be so different? You didn’t look surprised at anything I did!’_

_‘Shouyou, light is one thing I would never need to teach you, it comes naturally and without thinking to Sun Yokai. As for the gift that is unique to you and to you alone, that is something that will come to you when you are ready’._

_‘Why do you have to be so cryptic?’ Shouyou pouted._

_‘Good luck to you Hinata Shouyou, I wish you the very best’ the Sun Yokai smiled warmly before fading slowing._

_Shouyou watched as the last wisps trailed off into the night sky and he suddenly felt so alone. Shouyou shivered, not because of the cold, but because of the realization that he was finally going back home, he was finally leaving this place._

_Shouyou took off running, unable to stand still any longer as the cold midnight air filled his lungs and burned his throat. He gasped, a smile working its way onto his face as he sprinted through the trees, he hadn’t run like this in months, with pure abandon._

_It was almost a day when he began to slow down, surviving on very little food and building up his stamina had turned him into quite the cross-country runner. Shouyou slowed to a stop, catching his breath as his stomach rumbled loudly._

_The Sun Yokai had taught him any ways to kill for food, but many of the techniques seemed cruel and so Shouyou opted for the one that seemed the least painful. Catching sight of a small elk passing nearby he raised his hand, quickly stopping the blood flow to the creature’s heart._

_Shouyou had gone hungry for days in his reluctance to do this at first but he realized that it was the only way that didn’t cause the animal any pain._

_Setting up a fire with his magic deftly prepared his meal and ate quickly, wanting to keep moving. Shouyou started running as soon as he cleared up his camp, dashing through the trees and keeping his ears and eyes open for signs of anything._

_After a few days he started to recognise the route and he knew he was close to the Karasuno Yokai District. A smile worked its way onto his face, he’d finally be able to see his friends again._

_And Tobio._

_The name sent a shiver up Shouyou’s spine, he hadn’t allowed himself to think of Kageyama since the Citadel and he felt his heart thrumming almost painfully against his ribcage at the prospect of seeing him again._

_However, when Shouyou neared the District the smile slipped off his face as he slowed to a stop, eyes wide as he took in the remains of his district._

_There was naught but rubble and charred remains left, most of it had been long overgrown with weeds and Shouyou’s mind spun at a hundred miles a second. How long had it been like this? Who had done this? Did everyone get out?_

_Where was his friend?_

_Shouyou spun around, desperately seeking out familiar traces of magic around him but the energy signatures around the debris were too old, too scattered, and too many._

_They were gone._

_Shouyou still believed they were alive, he would have known if anyone had died, right? He stumbled away from the remains, going back through the forest and moving south._

_Shouyou walked for days, unsure as to what he was supposed to do next. How would he find them? When he finally came upon a village he bounded over the rooftops, looking down in wonder at the huge city that seemed to be full with yokai and nobody else._

_A yokai town? It had to be Fukurodani._

_Shouyou didn’t know how they would react to a Sun Yokai showing up at their village and so he ripped a piece of cloth from the end of his shirt and wrapped it around his neck, hiding his mark from view._

_Shouyou dropped down from the roof, using the sir to slow his descent until he dropped easily onto the cobblestones. He was just starting to believe nobody had seen him when someone cleared their throat behind him._

_Shouyou jumped back, startled and his gaze flew to the yokai standing behind him. The man had neat dirty blonde hair and narrowed eyes, he raised an eyebrow, ‘who are you?’_

_‘I…’ Shouyou wasn’t entirely sure what to say, ‘my name is Hinata’._

_‘What District?’_

_Shouyou opened his mouth and then closed it again. What did he say? He couldn’t say Karasuno because it was gone…_

_‘You have a District or not?’ the man tilted his head, scowling._

_‘I guess not’ Shouyou mumbled._

_‘Come with me’ he man walked past him, clearly expecting Shouyou to follow._

_‘Wh-where?’_

_‘Just move’._

_The blonde led him through the streets, glancing back now and then with apprehension in his eyes, ‘my name is Akinori, I’m taking you to see the Captain of our yokai military’._

_‘What? Why?’ Shouyou was startled, surely they weren’t going to hurt him?_

_‘Judging from your magic energy signature you’d be a valuable asset’._

_‘You haven’t even asked if I want to join your freaking military-‘_

_The man, Akinori, turned on his heel, stopping in front of Shouyou, ‘well? Do you?’_

_‘I-‘_

_‘What else are you going to do?’_

_Shouyou’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. Akinori nodded, almost to himself, and turned to continue walking through the streets._

_‘Stingy’ Shouyou muttered quietly so Akinori wouldn’t hear him._

_Once they’d arrived at an official looking dark blue building proclaiming it as “Fukurodani Academy” Akinori gestured for him to follow him inside and Shouyou watched him doubtfully before following._

_The corridors were filled with yokai who were talking and whispering. A few pointed at him and eyed with with curious looks. Shouyou felt uneasy, he really needed to learn to mask his magic if this was the kind of reaction he was going to get._

_Akinori stopped at a door, tilting his head to indicate that Shouyou should go inside before stalking away. Shouyou whined uneasily before knocking._

_The door was practically ripped from its hinges as a man with black, white and grey hair looked out with curious gold eyes that lowered to see Shouyou’s quivering fist, hovering in mid-air where he’d knocked._

_‘Ah!’ the man pulled him inside quickly and Shouyou yelped as he was pushed into a chair._

_‘See Akaashi I told you I felt someone coming!’ the man stood confidently with his hands on his hips and grinning._

_Shouyou’s gaze was drawn to the other side of the small office where another man with black messy hair that Shouyou assumed was Akaashi stood, ‘I was not denying it Bokuto-san’._

_The man with strange hair, “Bokuto-san”, laughed joyously and leaned down to look at Shouyou, ‘so why are you here? You’re going to join the military right? Oh we’ve been needing another powerful yokai like you for ages it’s lucky you came here! Where di you come from anyway-‘_

_‘Bokuto-san you’re overwhelming him’ Akaashi drawled, dark eyes flitting over to land briefly on Bokuto before being directed back out the window._

_‘Right, sorry. But you’re joining the military right? With magic like that you’ve got to be’ Bokuto grinned at Shouyou again._

_Shouyou was indeed overwhelmed and without thinking too much about it, he nodded._

_Bokuto whooped, startling Shouyou into nearly falling from his chair, ‘I knew it!’_

_‘Bokuto-san’ Akaashi had moved silently from the window and his hand landed on Bokuto, pulling him away from Shouyou before nodding an apology, ‘I am sorry for my Captain’s antics, my name is Akaashi and this is Bokuto-san’._

_Bokuto grinned once more, beginning to unnerve Shouyou._

_Shouyou took a deep breath, ‘my name is Hinata’._

_***_

_It was a few weeks later after some basic training that he overheard the Captain and Vice-captain talking about a situation at Nekoma Yokai District._

_Shouyou’s ears perked up at that, Nekoma! Why hadn’t he thought of that before!_

_‘I just received a message from Kuroo-san, they’re expecting the prince of Karasuno, Oikawa-san to show up on their doorstep any day now’ Akaashi’s voice rang through the office door._

_Shouyou lowered his raised fist and instead listened._

_‘We’re bringing everyone right? As far as I know Oikawa has a lot of Kingdoms on his side we’re going to need them all’ Bokuto sounded almost serious for once._

_‘We need the experience ones; the people we know can fight. The rest stay behind; Suzumeda, Onaga, Hinata-‘_

_‘No!’ the cry tore itself from Shouyou’s lips as he burst into the room, ‘you’re not leaving me behind!’_

_‘Eh? Hinata? What are you-‘ Bokuto looked confused._

_‘You’re **not** ’ Shouyou stood up straight, eyes hard, ‘leaving me behind for this fight’._

_‘We’re talking about one of the most powerful humans here Hinata’ Akaashi looked mildly annoyed, ‘this is not something to be taken lightly’._

_‘I’m aware of that’ Shouyou said, raising his chin, ‘I’ll come anyway, I don’t care I have to go’._

_Something flashed in Akaashi’s eyes, ‘fine’._

_‘Akaashi-‘_

_‘You may go but you’re not going to slow us down, we won’t be stopping until we arrive and there’s a possibility we’ll be going straight into a fight. If you slow us down, we’re not waiting for you. If you get yourself killed, it’s on you’._

_And with that, Akaashi swept out of the room, leaving Shouyou tight-lipped and Bokuto gaping, ‘we leave tomorrow at dawn’._

_Despite Akaashi’s harsh words Shouyou felt something akin to excitement in his stomach, even if it would take a few days, he’d get answers._

_***_

_They were almost there, they’d been running for two days straight and Shouyou was trying his best to look somewhere between tired and energized._

_It wasn’t easy to contain the nerves fluttering through his stomach._

_Most of the yokai had gone ahead of Shouyou, with several keeping pace with him. He wanted to go first but the newest members of Fukurodani academy were conditioned to stay at the point farthest to the back to be protected._

_Shouyou couldn’t exactly say he was a Sun Yokai so they didn’t have to worry and as such, he’d kept his mouth shut and continued on with the plans._

_As they kept running, he took note of the thunderclouds rocking the sky a few miles ahead of them and Shouyou was struck with a familiar magic energy signature._

_Tobio._

_***_

As Shouyou finished speaking the others around him stood still, gaping at him, their eyes wide. He shuffled nervously, glancing up to Kageyama whose face was shadowed by the hair that hung low over his eyes. Kageyama seemingly, like Shouyou, hadn’t cut his hair the past few months either.

Everyone seemed to be in various states of shock, disbelief and admiration along with Yaku and Haiba who’d came over halfway through his story.

‘Say something’ Shouyou whispered.

‘You…’ Suga shook his head, smiling softly, ‘you are a lot stronger than I ever gave you credit for Hinata’.

Shouyou’s eyes watered and he hiccupped, lowering his head and trying to control his breathing, he’d been so afraid that they wouldn’t accept what he’d done, that he’d left and hadn’t come back for so long. Shouyou believed they wouldn’t ever not be angry with him.

Shouyou hadn’t expected them to believe he was strong.

A pair of warm arms enveloped him and he inhaled sharply, the scent telling him it was Kageyama, ‘just breathe Shouyou, we’re not going anywhere’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to proofread. Really.  
> Thank you so so much for the support and I seriously love you all so much!!!!  
> I'm on Tumblr at irasass.tumblr.com if you want to talk or shook me an ask! :)  
> Thank you so much again for reading!!!!!


	13. Our True Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone, we find it with another"  
> -Thomas Merton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you so much to everyone who commented it really warms my heart I'm always unbelievably happy when someone enjoys what I've written so thank you so so much!!!  
> Second, I'm really sorry this is such a short update but I have Summer exams starting in a few days and most of my time is consumed with studying and unfortunately I'm absolutely swamped for all my subjects. I might not update so much until the end of June because guess what!? I also have a stage production of Hamlet to put on and I play 3 characters *groan*  
> I will update as much as I possibly can but for now I decided that you guys have waited long enough for Kagehina fluff so here you go <3  
> Remember; I freaking love you so much omg I breathe for you amazing readers!

That night Shouyou couldn’t sleep properly. He tossed and turned, a cold sweat on his back and neck making tension fill his shoulders. He lay in the dark, keeping his breathing under control, for what seemed like hours. He could hear the breathing of the people around him, which usually would comfort him but he’d gotten used to dead silence the past few months in that little cave and it unnerved him now to be able to sense, hear, _feel_ so many people around him.

Somewhere around three in the morning he finally gave up.

Shouyou pushed himself up, glancing around the room. Futons (nice cushioned ones, not like the hard bamboo he’d slept on) covered the floor, everyone from Karasuno sleeping seemingly peacefully. He pushed himself up quietly and jumped on the balls of his feet over the gaps in the futons.

Shouyou found himself mentally checking everyone off as he moved through the room, almost a subconscious need to make sure everyone was alive and well and here.

Sugawara was huddled in one corner, looking pretty close to a burrito the way he was curled up in the blanket with Sawamura snoring softly next to him, sheets haphazardly thrown about, suggesting he was a restless sleeper like Shouyou. Shouyou stifled a snicker as he saw their hands resting atop one another. He was going to have to ask Suga abut that tomorrow, there was no way he was getting away with it.

A sudden sharp snore rang out next to him and Shouyou leapt practically twenty feet in the air, a muffled curse escaping his lips despite his best efforts. His gaze darted over to where the sound came from and he stuffed his fist against his mouth to keep from laughing.

Tsukishima was lying comfortably on his side, sleeping soundly, but what was funny was Yamaguchi. One leg was thrown over Tsukishima’s and one of Yamaguchi’s arms was wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist. Yamaguchi was snoring and smiling in his sleep, oblivious to the world.

Shouyou nearly let out a squawk as a sleepy Nishinoya suddenly latched onto his ankle, muttering incoherently as his legs kicked aimlessly at the sheets trapping his legs. Shouyou shook his ankle gently, brow creasing as he tried to figure out how to make him let go. He bent down and carefully pried Noya’s fingers from their grip on his skinny ankle.

Once he had dislodged said appendage, Shouyou sighed as Tanaka let out a snore to rival Yamaguchi’s and Shouyou continued to move to the door. No sooner had he slid the door shut behind him, there was a gentle creaking of floorboards behind him and he whirled, hands up to ward off a possible attack.

‘Dumbass’.

Oh, it was just Kageyama.

Kageyama’s eyes were bleary and his hair looked like he’d walked through a tornado. His shirt was ruffled and creased and Shouyou couldn’t help but think how nice he looked like that.

‘Sorry’ Shouyou muttered, hands dropping to his sides as he exhaled sharply.

‘What are you doing up?’ Kageyama moved forward a few steps and his proximity reminded Shouyou of his racing heart.

‘I-I couldn’t get to sleep’ Shouyou sighed, turning to walk down the dark corridor, motioning for Kageyama to follow him.

The raven-haired man obliged, falling into step beside Shouyou easily. He seemed content to stay in silence and Shouyou did nothing to change it. Their knuckles brushed, seeming to burn his skin, as they stepped outside into the cool night air.

The air was heavy with a sense of an impending storm as rain fell lightly from the sky. A muttered apology from Kageyama told him why.

‘The weather reacts to my emotions sometimes, usually when I’m sleepy’ Kageyama rubbed a palm against his face, shaking his head gently and scowling at the droplets falling to the ground.

Kageyama seemed surprised when he responded with a low sound of awe.

‘You’ve gotten a lot stronger since… well, in the past few months’ Shouyou scratched his head, breathing a laugh as his gaze dropped.

‘I’ve had a lot of time to practice’ Kageyama responded, pursing his lips as he turned to face Shouyou. His body language didn’t seem aggressive but the air still seemed thick with static electricity (or it might just have bene tension for what hadn’t been said yet).

The Karasuno yokai had been staying in a hostel of sorts at Nekoma, it was a place where any yokai could come and go as they needed to, Nekoma never turned anyone away if they needed help. It was a fairly large building with quite a few rooms, most of which were simply sleeping quarters.

Shouyou inhaled deeply, feeling the cold air burn his throat. It was something he’d come to savour, that burning feeling in his throat, that sense of pain, it meant he was still alive.

That was something Shouyou hadn’t mentioned to anyone though, the scrapes and cuts that had a constant place on his body these days, his hand crept to the edge of his shirt, pressing against his hip where he squeezed his eyes against the sharp sting of pain and the faint scent of blood-

‘-Hinata?’

Shouyou’s eyes snapped open, his hands going up to wrap around the railings at the edge of the building, ‘sorry, I blanked out for a second there. What did you say?’

Kageyama glanced at him worriedly, eyes dropping as Shouyou looked over, ‘I asked if you were alright dumbass. I called your name five times’.

Shouyou let his head fall forward until it hit the railing with a soft thunk, ‘yeah…’

‘You don’t sound so sure’.

‘That’s ‘cause I’m not’ Shouyou’s voice was thick and he grimaced at how small his voice had sounded.

‘…not okay or… not sure?’ Kageyama’s voice was gentle as he moved closer to stand directly beside Shouyou, shoulder bumping against the redhead gently.

‘Both I think’ Shouyou whispered the words, huffing out a sharp breath as he clenched and unclenched his hands, barely even registering when Kageyama began rubbing soothing circles against Shouyou’s lower back with his hand.

‘Just breathe Shouyou, I’m right here’ the name slipped familiarly from his lips as Kageyama pulled Shouyou’s clenched hands from the railing gently, wrapping his arms around him.

Shouyou’s hands grasped against Kageyama’s back, breathing deeply and eyes snapping open as he took in the sharp smell of ozone, the scent that comes after a lightning storm. He could feel his heartbeat gradually relaxing and slowing to what could be considered normal and Shouyou loosened his hands, raising his head to look at Kageyama.

The dark-haired prince was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and something else Shouyou couldn’t identify. The intensity of his gaze would usually have made him want to look away but he found that he couldn’t. Kageyama opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it just as quickly, a look of concentration making its way onto his face.

‘Tobio…’ Shouyou started, pulling his hands forward to rest them against Kageyama’s torso, his voice thick with emotion, everything he’d wanted to say for months bubbling at his lips.

‘Don’t’ Kageyama blurted, cheeks reddening.

Shouyou flinched, beginning to pull his hands away when larger, warmer ones, covered in callous from fighting and training for so many months, wrapped around them, keeping them pressed against Kageyama’s chest. Shouyou looked up at him imploringly.

‘I didn’t mean… to stop _that_ ’ Kageyama’s face blushed an even darker shade of red that Shouyou couldn’t help but chuckle at, ‘don’t overthink things Shouyou, don’t complicate it’.

‘I don’t understand’ Shouyou whispered, his face moving up towards Kageyama’s slightly.

‘It doesn’t have to be complicated’ Kageyama’s and moved to cup Shouyou’s jaw, tilting his face up.

They were centimeters apart, Shouyou could feel Kageyama’s breath ghosting over his lips and it was like static electricity filled the barest space between them. Shouyou’s hand trailed up Kageyama’s chest until it wrapped securely around his neck.

Kageyama’s breath stuttered, eyes dropping to Shouyou’s lips as hands moved in response, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. Shouyou could hear his heartbeat, ringing through his ears and Kageyama’s lips brushed oh so gently against his own, causing Shouyou’s heart to jump erratically in his chest.

‘Doesn’t it?’ Shouyou asked, his voice barely a whisper.

And then Kageyama was kissing him, his mouth warm and comforting and moving against Shouyou’s. He responded in kind, pouring all of the words he couldn’t say and all the feelings he couldn’t put into words, he used everything he could to convey these emotions running through him, his lips moving against Kageyama’s as the raven-head let out a soft sigh against his mouth, causing Shouyou’s pulse to jump against his neck, his breath stuttering.

Shouyou felt the railing against his back as Kageyama pushed him against it, mouth opening against Shouyou’s as his hands cradled Shouyou like he was the most precious thing in the world to him. Shouyou’s hands moved up, tangling in Kageyama’s hair and pulling his mouth harder against his own.

Shouyou’s hands pulled Kageyama’s hair against his will as he felt Kageyama’s tongue prodding gently at the seam of his mouth and he let out something akin to a sound of desperation as he willingly opened his lips, cheeks warm.

Shouyou felt hot, heartbeat hammering in his ears and he felt Kageyama’s chest rise and fall rapidly against his own, their mouths moving in sync. Kageyama’s hands moved to Shouyou’s hips and squeezed gently causing Shouyou to gasp, half in surprise and half in pain.

‘Shouyou’ Kageyama mumbled, pulling away slightly, lips trailing over Shouyou’s cheek, his jaw and mouthing gently at his neck, distracting Shouyou from the stinging pain on his hips.

‘Tobio’ Shouyou whispered, hands still tangled in Kageyama’s hair.

‘I love you’ Kageyama choked out against Shouyou’s neck, arms wrapping around his torso as he buried his face in Shouyou’s neck.

Shouyou’s breath hitched, he’d said it himself before but he’d never heard Kageyama say it until now.

‘I thought…’ Kageyama’s voice was uneven and shaky as his arms trembled around Shouyou, ‘for a long time I thought you weren’t coming back and I… I tried to forget. For weeks I tried to forget what I felt for you’ Shouyou stiffed slightly, arms brushing gently through Kageyama’s hair soothingly, ‘but I couldn’t, I’ve-I’ve never felt like this about anyone before Shouyou it’s… it’s consuming and never-ending and I used to hate it-‘ Kageyama sobbed gently against his neck, ‘but now, I don’t want it to end, I don’t ever want to lose you again I can’t do this, _any of this_ without you!’

Shouyou felt his shirt and neck wet with tears and he pulled Kageyama close, ‘you won’t ever have to again Tobio I swear I will not leave you again. Yokai only ever love one individual in their lives and for it to be you’ Shouyou smiled against Kageyama’s hair, ‘I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way Tobio. I love you so much’.

Kageyama’s lips found his own again and they held each other until the sun rose above the horizon, the sky being painted with beautiful streaks of pink and orange and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhaaah omg I've never written a kissing scene before holy crap I hope it was okay *blushes intensely* ilysm!!


	14. The Meaning of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm"  
> -Willa Cather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry I KNOW OKAY I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!!!!!  
> I've had this chapter written for days but my internet wasn't working and that's a shitty excuse which doesn't make up for my long stretch of big fat NOTHING but I'm still really goddamned sorry  
> I love love love you all for being so patient and for not ditching this even when my update schedule turns into nothing and I seriously cannot thank you enough for continuing on with this it really does mean the absolute world to me <3  
> This chapter is like 10% percent actual plot and 90% percent sdNS">EY"A#""#>"b but I'm sort of happy with what I churned out so I hope you are as well!!  
> I love love love you just remember that!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> For now I'll let you continue but there's some important stuff at the end that I really think you need to know but for now, I'll leave you to it!

Tobio was well aware of the fact that he’d been blushing like crazy all morning. Several people had asked if he was feeling okay and if his stammered reassurances weren’t enough of an embarrassment already, it seemed as if whatever hand-eye coordination he’d had yesterday was long gone. He’d already broken three plates and five glasses.

Tobio ate carefully at breakfast after being kicked out of the kitchen, forbidden from helping ever again, and now sat meekly at the table, eyes focused on his hands.

Tobio was also well aware of the muffled giggling from Hinata from the other side of the table but he chose to scowl and avoid eye contact. It was obvious Hinata knew exactly why he was like this but from the few glimpses he’d had that day he knew Hinata was in the same position, just less obvious.

‘Are you sure you’re feeling alright Kageyama-kun?’ Daichi asked, sitting beside him with a watchful gaze.

In response Tobio dropped his head until it hit the table with a soft thunk, earning an outright laugh from Hinata.

‘I’m sure he’s fine Sawamura, Tobio probably stayed up too late’ Hinata’s voice told him he was suppressing laughter again and Tobio gritted his teeth, knowing that technically he was accurate enough.

Tobio had willingly stayed up last night, kissing Hinata until the sun was well over the horizon. A sigh escaped his lips, he never would have believed that an unwillingness to stop kissing, arguably, the most powerful tiny yokai in existence would keep him awake long enough for the goddamned sun to rise.

‘Breakfast is ready- oh? Is Kageyama alright?’ the question from Sugawara caused Hinata to burst out laughing so loudly that no amount of fake coughing would hide that fact.

Tobio raised his head enough to see Hinata falling backwards to land with a soft grunt to the floor, out of his view under the table. With a quiet growl of protest Tobio pushed himself up to sit normally as he muttered profanities and sighed.

A badly disguised laugh from his left told him that his hair was more than likely sticking up in the air and he brushed it back self-consciously. A plate of food was put in front of him by a chortling Nishinoya and he dug in, eager for the distraction.

‘You look tired’ Azumane tilted his head in question, ‘did you sleep enough last night?’

‘Not really’ Tobio mumbled, feeling his face burning again.

Sugawara eyed him suspiciously and his gaze flitted between him and Hinata, eyes distrustful. Tobio lowered his eyes to his food, determined not to make more of a fool of himself than he already had today.

‘What, if you don’t mind my asking Kageyama-san, kept you awake?’ Sugawara’s voice held an amused lilt to it and when Tobio regretfully raised his gaze, Sugawara’s eyes were full of mischief.

The laughing form Hinata died down almost instantly at the question and his face reddened. Sugawara locked eyes with him and Hinata’s face seemed to only confirm whatever he knew.

Which, knowing Sugawara, was most likely the truth.

Tobio wasn’t sure how to answer. If the silence at the table was anything to go by, clearly everyone else was waiting for his answer too. Hinata had gone deathly silent and his eyes watched Tobio carefully.

‘Just couldn’t sleep’ Tobio blurted, ‘the excitement of the day I guess’ he shrugged, going back to his food.

Most people at the table seemed to take that as answer enough but Sugawara was eyeing him and Hinata kicked his foot gently under the table. Tobio raised his eyes, looking at Hinata from under his hair.

Hinata was gazing at him with something mixed between amusement and longing and Tobio quickly averted his gaze before anything else embarrassing happened.

That redhead was trouble.

***

As breakfast finished, seemingly without any more hiccups, Shouyou watched Kageyama leave the room, engrossed in a captivating discussion with Daichi. As he was leaving the room Sugawara caught his arm and Shouyou mentally cursed, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

‘Suga-san?’ Shouyou chuckled nervously, slapping a probably too-wide smile onto his face, ‘did you need something because I really have to-‘

‘You’re not going anywhere’ Sugawara narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly, ‘come talk to me for a minute’.

Shouyou complained weakly as he was pulled down the hallway to the same railing he’d been kissing Kageyama at all night. His face burned and he desperately hoped it was a simple coincidence that Suga had brought him here of all places.

‘You and I haven’t had a chance to really talk yet’ Suga turned to him, loosely gripping the railing.

‘About?’ Shouyou asked, dragging out the ‘ou’ sound as his gaze fixed itself somewhere below Suga’s left ear, his tail swishing behind him nervously.

‘You. Or should I say you and Kageyama-kun?’

Suga smiled coyly at him and Shouyou wasn’t sure whether to be more or less afraid of what the silver-haired cat yokai was going to say. Judging by the apparent smirk, he was going for the former.

‘What about Kageyama and I?’ Shouyou was mighty impressed with himself for managing to keep his voice level.

‘I woke up late last night’ Shouyou felt his heart stutter out a nervous beat as Suga eyed him, ‘I was worried when I didn’t see you or Kageyama in your futons so I went looking and guess what I saw?’

Shouyou sighed, if there was one thing about Suga that he _didn’t_ like, it was how imperceptible he could be. Shouyou couldn’t tell if Sugawara’s voice was disappointing or admonishing.

‘I’m going to take a wild guess here and say you saw me and Kageyama…’ Shouyou let his head tip forward until it rested against his hands on the railing, unable to finish his sentence.

‘Shouyou’.

Shouyou raised his head and Suga’s gentle tone, ‘I think you misunderstand Shou, I’m not upset’ Suga shook his head slightly, ‘I’m happy for you, both of you’.

‘Really?’ Shouyou asked in disbelief.

Sugawara scowled playfully, ‘I’ll try not to feel too offended that you ever thought otherwise. Of course I’m happy as long as he makes you happy’.

Shouyou offered Suga a watery smile, ‘he does. He really does Suga I don’t know what I’d do without him’.

‘Then I’m happy with that’ Suga smiled warmly and pulled Shouyou into a tight hug.

‘I have a question for you though’ Shouyou mumbled into Suga’s shirt, ‘about you and Daichi-san’.

Suga abruptly pulled away, pupils narrowed, ‘what-‘

‘Well you obviously like him and he obviously likes you’ Shouyou grinned, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

Suga spluttered indignantly for a few moments before eyeing Shouyou with something akin to apprehension, ‘you… you think he likes me?’

‘You two were holding hands with each other in your sleep Suga-san, I think it’s pretty obvious’.

Never had Shouyou seen the ice-yokai so red faced before.

‘Suga’ Shouyou laughed, ‘it’s a good thing, embrace it with both hands and don’t let go alright’ Shouyou punched him lightly on the arm.

‘When did you get o wise Shou?’ Suga gazed fondly at him.

‘Hey’ Shouyou shrugged, ‘you spend six months with a powerful dead guy okay, you tend to learn a few things’.

‘Speaking of dead guys’ Suga frowned in thought, ‘I’ve been meaning to ask you something’.

Shouyou’s joking mood evaporated at Suga’s serious tone, ‘what’s wrong Suga-san?’

‘It’s… it’s something we’ve all been wondering, Kageyama-kun included’.

‘Oh’.

Shouyou knew where this was going, he wanted to explain his actions but the problem was, he really couldn’t.

‘You brought him back Shouyou, I’ve never… none of us have ever seen that before’ Suga turned to him, his face seeming to have aged ten years with worry.

‘I wish I could explain Sugawara but I just- I just can’t I really can’t’ Shouyou wrung his hands nervously, eyes darting around.

‘Shouyou-‘

‘It wasn’t something I had total control over okay, it was like… it was like instinct I barely remember those few hours. I remember a feeling like breathing out, like my insides were shrinking and collapsing, my magic was being given to him and I don’t think I was fully aware of it’ Shouyou sucked in a breathing, clenching his eyes shut, ‘when I… when I felt him breathing in my arms, when I heard his heart start beating I was just so grateful I didn’t want to question it because I didn’t want to lose him again’.

By the end of his speech Shouyou had broken into a cold sweat and his pupils were dilated and fixed on a point in the distance, knuckles cracking as his hands pulled at them anxiously. Suga was still beside him, were it not for Shouyou’s heightened senses he might have believed he had stopped breathing entirely.

The edges of Shouyou’s vision went fuzzy and he felt his magic beating through his veins, thrumming beneath his skin like anticipation coiled and ready to explode in a cacophony of chaos. His knees went weak and he let himself succumb to gravity, slipping down until his knees hit the ground with a sharp bang.

Suga’s voice, telling him to stay calm and something warm was touching his cheeks. Suga’s hand. Another hand, cold, on his chest. Then a voice, telling him to breathe. The hands tapped against his chest and by some miracle he pulled oxygen into his lungs and coughed weakly, clenching his eyes shut.

Then another voice, calming his heart, familiar, soft. The vice that was holding his heart in a death-grip slowly loosened until his blood was no longer pounding in his ears, until his lungs were no longer on fire.

The voice remained though, soothing. Someone, stroking his hair. He realized he’d been pulled into someone’s chest and he curled closer, burying his face into the shirt that smelled faintly of ozone and rain.

The smell, the feel, the voice, none of it matched Suga’s and Shouyou’s hands crept up, finally realizing who it was that as holding him, to wrap around the other’s neck.

‘Tobio’ Shouyou mumbled.

‘I’m not going anywhere’ Kageyama said softly, hands still pulling gently through Shouyou’s hair.

Shouyou thought he could smell blueberries and he huffed, smiling slightly. He really liked blueberries. An arm snaked under his leg and he felt himself being lifted, carried somewhere. Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to care, he was just content, surrounded by Kageyama’s scent and voice and he could hear Kageyama’s heartbeat where he rested against the raven-haired man’s shirt.

Kageyama’s heartbeat. It truly was Shouyou’s favorite sound.

Someone was singing softly as Shouyou was being lowered gently onto something soft, he guessed it was a futon. Shouyou was slowly drifting off but his hand inched tighter around Kageyama’s neck, wanting to stay awake.

‘Tobio’ Shouyou whispered.

The singing stopped, and then there was breath ghosting over his ear, ‘what is it Shouyou?’ Kageyama asked quietly.

Shouyou shivered, fingers curling at the nape of Kageyama’s neck, ‘I didn’t know you could sing’.

‘I can’t’ Kageyama murmured, lips barely touching his skin as Kageyama moved his mouth down.

Shouyou let his eyes fall closed as Tobio mouthed gently at the skin underneath his jaw. Shouyou’s hands moved from Tobio’s nape up into his hair, pulling gently and earning a soft sigh from the dark-haired prince. Shouyou huffed lightly, pulling Kageyama’s face up until his lips were millimeters away from his own.

‘Liar’ Shouyou breathed, pulling Kageyama’s mouth firmly against his own, not giving him a chance to reply.

Their teeth clacked softly and Shouyou stifled a laugh as he kissed Kageyama. Kageyama’s hands moved constantly, to his hair, his face, his hips and he opened his mouth with no hesitation.

Kageyama pulled away slightly and Shouyou let him, huffing a breath and trying to calm his heart, ‘are you feeling alright?’ Kageyama asked, his voice tinged with trepidation.

‘My kissing you wasn’t enough of an answer?’ Shouyou replied, slightly out of breath.

‘Shouyou’.

Hearing Kageyama say it sent a jolt through him and Shouyou let his head fall to rest against Kageyama’s collarbone, sighing, ‘you calm me down, it’s involuntary’.

‘I calm you down?’

Shouyou keened against Kageyama’s neck, his face red with embarrassment, ‘you… I mean- it’s comforting’.

‘What is?’

Kageyama’s voice was filled with utter confusion and Shouyou groaned lightly, ‘your… smell…’

The air was heavy with silence for a few moments and then Shouyou heard something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from Kageyama.

Shouyou pulled away, his expression affronted, ‘why are you laughing at me!?’ he wailed.

Kageyama’s face was pink and he coughed another laugh, ‘gods Shouyou how are you so…’ he was interrupted by a laugh at Shouyou’s bewildered expression and buried his face in Shouyou’s orange hair, ‘I love you so much’.

Shouyou felt that annoying shiver race up his spine again and he huffed indignantly against Kageyama’s collarbone, moving his mouth up to suck gently at the skin there, cutting off Kageyama’s laughter with a strangled gasp.

‘Shouyou’ Kageyama’s voice was soft and his hand squeezed Shouyou’s hip.

It was instinct really that screwed him over in the end. The pain that lanced through his hip jolted his body until his head knocked against Kageyama’s chin and a low moan of pain worked its way from his lips as he moved away from Kageyama’s hand.

The blush on Kageyama’s face instantly vanished, ‘what’s wrong? Are you hurt!?’

‘Kageyama I’m-‘

But Kageyama cut him off, pushing the redhead from his lap and his hands reached to pull his shirt up before Shouyou could even think of stopping him.

The air was thick with tension as Shouyou wriggled out of Kageyama’s grasp with a sharp sound of protest, yanking his shirt down and scrambling to stand as Kageyama did the same. Shouyou knew he’d seen them, the red lines that covered his hips, still not healed from the days previous when he’d put them there.

‘Shou…’ Kageyama’s voice was controlled, ‘tell me that’s not…’

‘Please don’t’ Shouyou voice wavered dangerously as his gaze dropped to the floor, ‘Tobio I just…’

Shouyou was ready for the disappointed sigh, the anger and yelling but he wasn’t prepared for Kageyama to pull Shouyou’s face gently into his hands, forcing him to look at the former prince.

‘Shouyou’.

It was too gentle, the touch, the voice, Kageyama’s expression. Shouyou felt tears leak silently from his eyes but his face remained impassive as Kageyama brushed them away. Kageyama’s expression was not filled with pity or anger, only with love and concern and frankly it baffled him how someone could care so much for someone like Shouyou.

Shouyou opened his mouth to speak when the door snapped open and Daichi burst in, hi gaze falling on the pair looking like they were both ready to fall over and cry and his frantic expression turned into one of concern.

Shouyou brushed Kageyama’s hands gently from his face, offering the raven-head a reassuring smile, ‘later, please’.

Shouyou then turned to Daichi, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘I just… I’m sorry for interrupting…’ Daichi looked like he wanted to leave them alone until Kageyama snapped to attention.

‘Is that-‘ Kageyama’s figure was suddenly filled with tension and his expression turned murderous.

Daichi only nodded solemnly, ‘I’m afraid so’.

‘We’re out of time’ Kageyama whispered.

‘What’s going on?’ Shouyou asked, almost afraid to know.

‘Use your magic, sense it Hinata’ Kageyama turned to him, his face filled with resolve.

As Shouyou let his senses pick up the magic energy around him he abruptly came to an understanding of the problem. Right at the edge of his limits, maybe two miles from town there was a cluster of powerful magic energy signatures, one of them Shouyou recognised well.

‘Oikawa’ Shouyou uttered the name with no traces of fear, anticipation curling sickeningly in his stomach, pupils dilating until the gold-brown was nothing but a sliver at the edges.

‘We have to move’ Kageyama pulled him forward until he started running on his own and the three of them raced down the hallway, seeing other yokai already heading in the same direction; the main courtyard.

‘Do we have a plan?’ Shouyou asked, running beside Daichi and Kageyama.

Daichi nodded, ‘we haven’t just been training these past few months Hinata, we have a few strategies in place, we’ll work you in somewhere don’t worry’.

Shouyou nodded, Daichi knew he wanted to help as much as he could. As they approached the courtyard Hinata was slightly startled to see maps of the town set up and everyone was moving across the area between the forest and the edge of town, splitting into positions for fighting.

Daichi wasn’t kidding, they were prepared for this.

‘Sugawara-san!’ Daichi called, catching sight of the silver-haired yokai by one of the map tables.

Suga turned, catching sight of Shouyou and they could practically see some of the tension drain from his shoulders.

‘I’m glad you’re all here’ Suga said, his gaze not leaving Shouyou’s, ‘we’ve got fifty, maybe sixty magic-users approaching from the West side and Oikawa’s one of them. Daichi, Kageyama, you know where you’re going just follow the plan, Hinata come here with me please’.

Kageyama gripped his hands tightly before jogging forward to where the rest of the yokai were, exchanging a few words with Daichi before giving Shouyou one last glance, disappearing into the throng of people waiting for Oikawa’s men.

Shouyou tore his gaze away, moving over to Sugawara and nodding his head to show he was ready, ‘what’s the plan?’

‘We’ve got our main defence here’ Suga pointed to the location on the map where Kageyama had run to, ‘they’re most of our powerful hands-on fighters and we’re preparing two other groups, skilled in stealth and tactics primarily to flank Oikawa’s men, cutting them off here’ Suga pointed to an area a little further away where a creek ran through near the edge of the forest, ‘you and I are part of the second wave coming around the side here’ Suga point a little farther South of the previous point, ‘you just stick tight to me when we move off alright’.

Shouyou nodded, ‘got it’.

Suga smiled grimly, jerking his head to the side and jogging forward until they were a few hundred feet from the main defence. Shouyou was acutely aware of Kageyama’s magic energy in the middle, flickering slightly with anticipation and worry.

For a few second, nobody seemed to move. The entire area was calm and still, barely a breath could be heard and Shouyou’s heart thrummed painfully against his ribcage, his breathing shallow.

Shouyou scowled as he put a name to the sickeningly sweet sensation in his gut, the twisting of his insides, the tingling in the tips of his fingers, the nervous tapping of his feet against the ground and the pounding of his heart.

It wasn’t anxiety, it wasn’t nerves or even anticipation. No. It was something Shouyou hated that he felt, deep in his mind and etched into his very soul for what was coming.

Excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh Oikawa has to ruin everything doesn't he!? But yeah... he's a dick.  
> Thank you for reading this I'm absolutely eternally grateful for every kudos, comment, bookmark, subscription that anyone gives me I promise I appreciate it so freaking much you have NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!!!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry guys but I have bad news; I'm going to Portugal for two weeks in a few days which means I won't have my laptop or internet but I'll go back to writing as soon as I get home I promise! I'm so so sorry you guy are going to have to wait so long for my next chapter but I'll be writing the classic way while I'm there so I'll have something to work from when I get back hopefully :)  
> Thank you so much for staying with me, I'll be back as soon as I can ILYSM!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
> And yesss my tumblr is irasass.tumblr if you ever want to send an ask or just chat about Haikyuu or anime in general trust me I'm a really easy person to talk to I love fangirling with people so much!


	15. The Way it is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your journey has molded you for the greater good. It was exactly what it needed to be. Don't think you've lost time. It took each and every situation you have encountered to bring you to the now. And now is right on time".  
> -Asha Tyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, this is the last chapter! I actually can't freaking believe I finally finished this I really didn't think I ever would this was my first multi-chapter! I am so unbelievably grateful to each and every person who gave kudos, commented, bookmarked and subscribed! It's a huge huge delight that I gave you something you enjoyed! I'm so thankful to all of you, whether you've been here from the start, arrived recently or if this was something you started after it finished I'm still so completely filled with gratitude I love you so so much!!!!!
> 
> Second, though this is the last chapter, I'm planning to write a few epilogues that go along with this storyline so though it's technically not finished I'm marking it as complete because I don't know when I'll write the extra pieces. But I promise I will write them because there's one or two things I wanted to write but I couldn't find anywhere to put them in so I'm adding them as extras.
> 
> Lastly a huge thank you to;  
> \- Lizard first of all for the amazing fanart (if you haven't seen it yet I posted it on my tumblr http://irasass.tumblr.com/post/141598388615/fanart-for-my-haikyuu-yokaiau-by-lizard-i )  
> \- obsessionofcookies, summerfrost94, AlizarinTheNotsoGreat, childboy, uncle_oikawah, waitacexists, Hinata_yokai10, c_atpuccino, Pechat and starryshouyou! Your enthusiasm and kind words so many times helped me get off the floor and write because I was so happy I was making you so enthralled with this fic, I am super super grateful to you all!  
> \- To my brilliant friend on Tumblr, ghost--fox who gave me words of encouragement when I was just starting to write this, getting me off my ass and work and without her I probably wouldn't have finished this  
> \- And finally to the amazing lol_chan because without whom, this story would not exist in the first place! You've been my greatest friend for years and my total inspiration and I'm so so grateful to know you my dearest friend <3 I honestly don't know what I'd do without you (she also has work up which I TOTALLY reccommend go, go read it now)
> 
> And lastly, what gave me the idea for this fic, the thing that planted the seed in my mind before lol_chan actually inspired me to write it, is this song which you definitely need to listen to because it goes pretty much hand in hand with this fic, I mentioned it at the start but now that's you've gotten some perspective on this universe.. here you go - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K7d_pE76QA
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to everyone whose been with me through this, I truly don't have the words <3 For now, this is goodbye my wonderful friends I love you so so much <3 <3 <3

Shouyou’s heartbeat thrummed through his body as he rocked himself on his heels, the adrenaline coursing through him. Sugawara stood beside him, his stance the opposite of Shouyou’s, tense and still. His blood roared in his ears and his tail twitched behind him in anticipation.

‘Shou’ Sugawara’s voice was low.

‘I know I know’ Shouyou said, twisting his head to the side and cracking his neck, much to the horror of Suga.

Shouyou knew Suga didn’t want him racing ahead, nobody did. He understood that though they knew about some of his new abilities, he was considered a loose cannon, nobody knew when he was going to go off or who he was going to go off on.

Shouyou could feel Oikawa getting closer and a hand reached up on instinct to pull on his hair, the energy beating in his veins, aching to be let out. Suga tapped his wrist, probably feeling Shouyou’s magic energy flickering and rising in short bursts.

‘I know’ Shouyou hissed, trying to get Suga to stop _touching him._

It didn’t help in the least to have someone else’s magic energy mixing with his own, it was like fueling a fire. It didn’t used to be like this but he’d become so much more sensitive to other people’s magic energy in the months that he trained. Physical touch bridged the gap, like static electricity, and made it more difficult for Shouyou to ignore. Frankly, Kageyama’s magic was the only magic he could stand since he got back.

Shouyou growled low in his throat when Suga’s fingers closed around his wrist and he pulled his hand away sharply, ‘stop’.

‘Are you alright to be here?’ Sugawara’s face was filled with concern and wariness.

‘I’m fine!’ Shouyou snapped, unable to stop himself, ‘if you would just stop _touching me-‘_

Then Shouyou saw him. Oikawa. Striding forward on the other side of the forest area, smirk planted firmly on his stupid flawless face. Behind him the other magic-users slowly emerged from the forest. From Shouyou’s initial observation, he guessed maybe sixty men.

‘He’s here’ Suga whispered.

‘Is there a signal to attack or-‘

Before Shouyou could finish his question, both sides surged forward, colliding in an array of color, elements and noise. Shouyou stepped forward, startling Sugawara, but he didn’t run toward the battle. He was level-headed enough to realize it would be foolish to rush in, disregarding the plan the others had worked months on. He searched with his magic desperately and before he sensed him, he saw him.

Lightning arced across the courtyard, coming down to strike Oikawa, pushing the prince back a few feet as he snarled. Green tendrils of electricity returned fire, being narrowly deflected by Kageyama, whose face was tight with anger and frustration.

Shouyou grit his teeth, if he was reading this right, their magic was equal. As strong as Kageyama had gotten he hadn’t surpassed Oikawa yet but neither so had Oikawa continued to stand above Kageyama. It would come down to the barest little thing, a small difference in technique, a misstep, a miniscule mistake, some kind of minor error by either man that would decide who would be the victor.

‘Move’ Suga ordered, raising a hand above his head and several of their yokai spit off, running to the edges of the courtyard, around the fighting.

‘Stay with me at all times Shouyou I’m not kidding’ Suga jerked his head, beginning to run behind Akaashi’s group moving to the South-West.

Shouyou reluctantly followed, keeping his attention on the fight between Oikawa and Kageyama as he ran beside Suga, ears twitching. It only took a few minutes for them to come around behind Oikawa’s men but it felt like an eternity.

Everyone split off, heading straight into the fight and Shouyou tried to stay close to Suga, he really did, but upon entering the courtyard, it was an instant free-for-all.

A man wearing the colors from Shiratorizawa collided with him, a hand rising and with it, a barrage of rocks and stone that Shouyou dodged, rolling and firing off a few attacks of his own.

The man gave a strangled yell as Shouyou swept ice-shards towards him, pushing him backwards and slashing his skin. He couldn’t feel bad about this, he wasn’t allowed to have time to feel, not right now.

So Shouyou stepped over the man’s body and on instinct, started running towards Kageyama and Oikawa.

‘Don’t you dare mess this up Hinata’ Shouyou muttered to himself as he dodged around attacks from all sides, throwing ice, fire and gusts of wind at anyone who came too close.

Shouyou was stopped suddenly by a sudden stabbing pain just under his ribcage and he stumbled, gasping and yanking out the sharp piece of metal that had pierced his torso. He twisted, eyes searching for his attacker and his gaze fell on perhaps the one person he despised just as much as Oikawa himself.

‘Hinata’ Ushijima Wakatoshi strode towards him, hands raised to ward off any attacks Shouyou threw at him.

‘Sorry Ushiwaka’ Ushijima’s eyes narrowed minutely, ‘I really don’t have time for this’.

As Shouyou turned another blade flew forward, slicing into his thigh and making him stumble, throwing a glare back at Ushijima.

‘You’re not getting near Oikawa unless it’s through me’.

‘Then I guess I’ll have to go through you then’ Shouyou snarled, raising his hands to fight.

***

Tobio grunted as he was pushed back, blinking hard against the black spots in his vision for a few seconds. His left arm was smoking from where Oikawa’s lightning had struck him and he scowled.

‘Why are you fighting on his side?’ Oikawa asked, raising his arms, ‘you’d betray your own species for that thing?’

‘He’s not a goddamn _thing_ Tooru, why can’t you understand that?’ Tobio glared, ‘and you’re one to talk about betrayal, you stabbed me through the chest with a _fucking sword!’_

‘Details, details brother mine’ Oikawa laughed, shaking his head in dismissal, ‘all’s fair in love and war right?’

‘You call this war?’

‘You _don’t_ call this war? What’s more war-like than a brotherly feud?’

Tobio scoffed, sometimes he really didn’t know how he was _ever_ related to Oikawa. He broke out of his thoughts when Oikawa suddenly lurched towards him, throwing up sparks that got into Tobio’s eyes, causing him to go reeling backwards uttering a stream of profanities.

Tobio was disorientated for a few moments but he was aware enough to realize when Oikawa wrapped an arm around his throat from behind, pulling up and cutting off Tobio’s air supply. Tobio felt his blood slowing, his lungs desperately trying to fill with oxygen. His vision blurred and his mouth opened and closed, a hoarse gasping noise escaping his lips.

Tobio’s hands reached up, scratching at Oikawa’s arm around his neck, desperate, when suddenly he could breathe again. He fell forward, breathing great gulps of air as he twisted, landing on his back, his gaze then drawn to Oikawa.

Tobio was mildly startled to see Oikawa flat on his back with a murderous looking Hinata standing over him with cuts, bruises and burns that weren’t there before. What surprised Tobio the most was the flurry of shadows curling through the redheaded yokai’s fingertips and swirling around his ankles.

And Hinata’s eyes. The normal brown barely a sliver of gold around widened pupils.

‘Again?’ Hinata asked, his voice dripping with venom, ‘you try to kill your own brother _again you bastard!?’_

Oikawa lunged for him then but before he could even get himself fully upright Hinata whipped his hands forward, sending a trail of shadows slicing toward Oikawa, cutting his arms and torso and sending him reeling backward, cursing.

‘ _You don’t touch him’_ Hinata snarled, swinging a hand forward to send shards of ice to embed themselves in Oikawa, causing him to cry out, his face contorting in a glare that would made any normal person wither in an instant.

‘You son of a bitch!’ Oikawa snarled, lunging forward to send an arc of lightning towards Hinata.

The young sun yokai deflected it as Tobio collided with Oikawa, sending them both to the ground before Oikawa could attack again.

‘Stay down!’ Tobio cried desperately, struggling to keep Oikawa from throwing him off, ‘stay down you asshole!’

Lightning arched through Oikawa’s body, sending Tobio flying backwards, his teeth clenching as the electricity ran through him. For a few seconds all Tobio could hear was a sharp ringing in his ears, his vision completely white as he struggled to breathe.

Slowly, Tobio became aware of the sounds of battle again and he dimly heard Oikawa cursing. He pushed himself up and gasped in pain, seeing the smoke curling from his body, his fingers and toes tingling.

Then he saw Hinata. The fox yokai was surrounded by shadows and ice, his eyes alight with fury and hatred. His lip was curled up, his teeth bared. Oikawa was in a crumpled heap on the ground, bleeding and cursing weakly. Hinata raised his hand to strike again and Tobio saw the split second when Oikawa’s expression was terror.

‘Hinata stop!’ Tobio screamed.

Hinata’s arm froze and his hand clenched into a fist, his eyes flitted up and locked on Tobio’s, ‘why?’

Tobio stood, barely aware of the sounds of the fighting getting quieter and quieter. He took slow steady steps towards Hinata, gaze casting down briefly to glare at Oikawa, silently telling him not to move unless he wanted to keep breathing.

If the quiet labored breathing was anything to go by then Tobio didn’t have to worry about Oikawa for a minute or two at the very least. Tobio locked eyes with Hinata once more, relieved to see that his eyes weren’t as black as they had been.

‘I’m right here okay’ Tobio whispered, hand hovering millimeters from Hinata’s shoulder, waiting to see what his reaction was.

‘I…’ Hinata’s eyes slowly turned brown again as his breathing hitched, ‘I can’t…’

‘I know’ Tobio let his hand fall onto Hinata’s shoulder.

‘I can’t lose you again’ Hinata breathed, his gaze fixed somewhere below Tobio’s chin.

‘Shouyou’ Tobio said, his voice so quiet Hinata could barely hear him.

‘Duck!’ Hinata suddenly hissed.

On instinct Tobio dropped into a crouch as Hinata lifted a hand, sending shadows hurling behind the black-haired prince. Tobio spun, hands poised and ready to attack until he saw Oikawa pinned to the ground by Hinata’s shadows.

***

‘You just can’t stay down can you?’ Shouyou sighed, no evidence of his earlier rage present.

‘Damn you’ Oikawa snarled.

‘I don’t want to hurt you alright, stop forcing my hand’ Shouyou raised his head, looking around quickly and finding a small audience watching the trio.

It seemed as if Karasuno and Nekoma had won, most of the soldiers who’d come with Oikawa were being marched away by their yokai, hands held behind them with magic. Though they had clearly won Shouyou could also see quite a few yokai limping or being carried quickly away to be healed.

Shouyou let his gaze fall on Oikawa again, the enraged prince struggling beneath his shadows.

‘You and I’ Shouyou said softly, ‘we’re not so different’.

‘Don’t you dare liken me to a thing like you’ Oikawa hissed, glaring at Shouyou.

‘Listen-‘

‘Why should I listen to you?’ Oikawa growled, struggling against the magic pinning him dorwn.

‘You and I have more in common than you’re willing to admit Oikawa Tooru’ Shouyou replied, his voice calm.

‘What could I possibly have in common with you?’ Oikawa spat.

Shouyou breathed carefully, his body shaking slightly before his huffed quietly and squared his shoulders. This was his last chance to convince Oikawa to stop, his wildcard. This could go in their favor or it could backfire completely. If this didn’t work… Shouyou desperately didn’t want to resort to killing.

‘Almost two years ago, a yokai murdered the only family I had left’ Shouyou kept his gaze fixed firmly on Oikawa.

Oikawa slowly went still, his breathing labored and his eyes on the ground. Shouyou was aware of Kageyama at his side, gently nudging him to let him know he was there. He bit his lip as Oikawa went limp, his mouth opening slightly in a sharp exhale. He made a split second decision and watched as the shadows slid away silently, dissipating into the air.

Shouyou watched Oikawa sit up slowly, making no move to attack, his shoulders loose and his face blank.

‘Yokai aren’t what you think they are’ Shouyou spoke softly, his voice sad, ‘what you believe is that yokai are mindless killing machines that feel no remorse, no guilt, nothing. But we’re not. Yokai feel, we feel joy and sadness and fear’ Shouyou’s gaze flitted to Kageyama who was watching him carefully, ‘we feel love’ he dropped his eyes back to Oikawa, ‘humans aren’t so different.

‘There are humans who kill humans, who _don’t_ feel remorse or guilt. Just like there are humans who feel joy and love like we do. Not all yokai are like the ones who killed my family, not all yokai are like the ones who killed your parents’ Oikawa tensed up, ‘it’s been almost two years since I lost my family, if I _was_ the way describe yokai, then I would feel nothing.

‘But I _don’t_ feel nothing’ Shouyou cried, ‘I feel _everything!_ I feel pain and sorrow and unimaginable grief because I wasn’t there! I wasn’t there to protect my parents! My little sister! You think I don’t understand your grief? That feeling that if you’d been there, if you’d only been there by their side then you could’ve helped, that maybe they wouldn’t be gone -that’s all I’ve known for the past two years! I was stuck for such a long time; I couldn’t be me anymore I didn’t know how to be me without my family.

‘I know it sucks, I know it’s the worst thing imaginable to lose your family, to lose yourself! But if you don’t move on, if you don’t accept the loss and move forward you’re never going to feel okay again! This _isn’t_ about me, it never was! This isn’t even about yokai - this is about your grief and the fact that you don’t know how to _be_ anymore.

‘Oikawa-san’ Shouyou whispered, lowering himself to his knees in front of the prince, ‘I know, I understand probably better than anyone what you’re going through. Because I feel! Because I understand loss and I understand grief. If you keep going the way you’re going, you’re going to understand the pain of losing a sibling, of finally losing _everyone_ you care about in this world. You need to stop and take a breath. You need to appreciate your brother because he is your flesh and blood and he’s your family. And most of all, you need to let yourself grieve’.

By the time he was finished, Shouyou felt tears clouding his vision and his breathing stuttered, his hands fisting in the dirt. Everyone around then was completely silent, waiting with bated breath for what Oikawa was going to do next.

‘Tooru’ Kageyama moved forward to crouch next to Shouyou, ‘I’m your brother… just talk to me please. You’ve been with me since our parents died but you’ve never once told me how you felt. You never said anything the day they told us about mom and dad’ Kageyama grimaced, blinking away tears, ‘you just walked away and you never let me in after that. I don’t know anything about you anymore because we haven’t talked like brothers in years. I just want you back Tooru-nee’.

Shouyou didn’t know if it was Kageyama’s uncharacteristically soft voice or the term of endearment but Oikawa’s frame shuddered and he choked out a breath, ‘it’s not fair’.

Kageyama pulled him forward and Oikawa’s arms wrapped loosely around Kageyama as he shook with silent sobs, ‘I should have been there I should have _done something!’_

Kageyama’s hand rubbed soothing circles on Oikawa’s back as he slowly went silent. The dozens of yokai that surrounded then were completely silent, watching the exchange carefully. Shouyou wasn’t going to leave until he saw Oikawa’s tear-streaked face and he could _feel it,_ the raw emotion presenting as bursts of magic energy and he knew, Oikawa wasn’t a threat.

Shouyou stood quietly, a hand squeezing Kageyama’s shoulder before he moved away towards Sugawara. Suga walked toward him quickly and before Shouyou could reacted, pulled the redhead into a tight hug, arms wrapping securely around him and a sound of relief escaping the cat yokai’s lips.

‘Suga-san?’ Shouyou hesitantly wrapped his arms around Suga’s middle, his voice muffled by the other yokai’s shirt.

‘I’m so proud of you’ Suga spoke softly into his hair, ‘your parents would be so proud of you Shou gods they would be _so proud’._

‘You’re gonna make me cry damn it’ Shouyou whispered, fingers curling into the back of Suga’s shirt.

Suga huffed a laugh, letting him go reluctantly and wiping his face. Something that looked suspiciously like tears glistened on his cheeks before the swept them away. Shouyou took a deep breath, turning around to see Kageyama helping Oikawa up.

The two princes looked like a wreck, Oikawa’s face was tear-streaked and he was sniffling. Kageyama looked no better, his hair badly tangled and his eyes red. Shouyou gave him a smile and Kageyama gruffly returned it, though to anyone else it would look like a smirk Shouyou knew he was just bad at smiling.

But Shouyou would teach him.

Oikawa stepped forward, his eyes darting back and forth from Shouyou’s face to the ground. Suddenly he leaned forward, bending at the waist and gasping.

‘I apologize Hi-Hinata’ Oikawa’s voice trembled, ‘I don’t deserve your forgiveness or your mercy and I’ll take whatever you throw at me but I am so unbelievably sorry for being such a dick’.

Shouyou barely suppressed the laugh that bubbled up, bouncing forward and slapping Oikawa on the back, nearly sending him headfirst into the ground, ‘you’re too serious Oikawa-san, loosen up!’

Oikawa looked up in disbelief, ‘wh-what?’

‘All’s fair in love and war right Oikawa-chan~’ Shouyou laughed, winking, causing the yokai around them to chuckle.

A nervous squeaky laugh escaped Oikawa’s lips as his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, the chuckling around them escalated into full-blown laughter. Kuroo walked forward, a smug grin on his face as he pulled Oikawa forward an arm trapping him by his side, ‘allow me to show you around a yokai village Oikawa-san’.

Oikawa spluttered and stumbled as Kuroo pulled him along through, shooting a desperate look over his shoulder.

Kageyama raised his hands, shooting the other prince a thumbs up while he shook with suppressed laughter. Shouyou giggled beside him, leaning against the other man’s arm.

‘I’m glad it’s over’ Kageyama whispered, head falling against Shouyou’s.

‘Me too’ Shouyou replied, arm swing up to rest against the small of Kageyama’s back.

The yokai around them began to chat and various sounds of celebration rung out around them, ranging from whoops to hollers and one or twice a sound close to a screeching noise could be heard but Shouyou wasn’t worried at the moment.

‘What do we do now?’ Kageyama asked, turning to face Shouyou, hands brushing against the redheads.

‘Now?’ Shouyou smirked, ‘I can think of a few things’.

And with that he pulled Kageyama’s face down until it was level with his own and with no regard to the people around them, kissed him full on the mouth. There was a moment of shock from Kageyama before he laughed against Shouyou’s lips and kissed him back, hard. Their lips moved together and Shouyou gave a small noise of content as Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him.

Shouyou squeaked into Kageyama’s mouth as the raven-head lifted him up, kissing him forcefully and causing Shouyou’s insides to melt.

‘Alright already get a room you two!’ someone laughed, whooping.

Shouyou pulled away briefly to mutter a ‘shut up’ to who he guessed was Nishinoya before he went back to kissing Kageyama. There was laughter at that and Shouyou paid no mind to it, focusing only on the warmth of Kageyama’s lips against his own.

Shouyou was distantly aware of the yokai slowly filtering away until he and Kageyama were alone. The prince finally put him down, continuing to kiss him until Shouyou had to pull away for air.

‘You have no idea’ Kageyama whispered against his neck, panting slightly, ‘how much I love you do you?’

‘Too much probably’ Shouyou replied, his voice soft against Kageyama’s ear.

‘Are you complaining?’ Kageyama gently bit into the skin of Shouyou neck, the redhead jumping slightly.

‘Definitely not’ Shouyou breathed, ‘I love you a lot more than is probably sane’.

‘That’s fine with me’ Kageyama huffed, biting harder into Shouyou’s neck.

‘Really? Here?’ Shouyou asked, using it as an excuse so Kageyama couldn’t see how flustered he was.

‘Location or timing?’

Shouyou barked a laugh into Kageyama’s neck, his body shuddering from the adrenaline wearing off. Kageyama shook his head, taking the orange-haired yokai’s hand and walking towards town with him, a genuine-smile working its way onto the raven-head’s face.

***

‘Sugawara-san?’

Koushi turned sharply at the sound of his name, seeing Daichi walking towards him. He was standing against the wall of the lunch-room, keeping an eye on Kuroo and Oikawa. He was only slightly wary of Oikawa; he could read his magic energy well enough to know the man was relaxed. It was Kuroo he was worried about; he could weird the most level-headed people out at the best of times.

‘Daichi’ Koushi nodded in greeting, ignoring the flutter in his stomach as the dark-haired man stood next to him, arm brushing against Koushi’s.

‘I was waiting for a quiet time to speak with you if now’s alright?’ Daichi wouldn’t meet his gaze and the faintest dusting of blush covered his cheeks.

‘Yeah now’s fine’ Koushi replied, trying to stop his voice from wavering too much.

They walked from the room, the door closing softly behind them as they stood in the hallway. Daichi inhaled sharply, rocking on his heels as he chewed his lip anxiously.

‘Daichi?’ Koushi asked, leaning forward until he could feel the others breath against his lips.

Hinata had better have not been joking when he told him Daichi returned his feelings. Daichi slowly raised his head, eyes locking onto Koushi’s before they flitted to Koushi’s lips, tongue darting out to wet his lips, probably only on reflex.

Koushi wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but before he could think too much about it he inched forward, catching Daichi’s lips against his own with a stifled noise of surprise from the other man.

Just as soon as Koushi had pulled away to apologize, Daichi caught his arm, ‘don’t!’

‘I’m sorry I don’t know what I was-‘

Before Koushi could finish his sentence Daichi surged forward, capturing Koushi’s mouth with his own, mouth moving against the cat yokai’s.

Koushi gasped against the other man’s lips and before he could think too much about it he moved his lips against Daichi’s, a hand reaching up to cup the other’s cheek. As their mouths moved together, teeth clacking painfully, Koushi stumbled backwards a few steps before Daichi’s hands caught his waist, pushing him gently up against the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, a blush covering both of their faces.

‘You want to talk now?’ Koushi asked, chuckling nervously.

‘I think it’s pretty obvious what I wanted to say’ Daichi laughed, dropping his head until it rested against Koushi’s shoulder, ‘don’t you agree Suga-san?’

Koushi huffed, shaking his head, ‘yeah. But it’s nice to hear’.

Daichi smiled against his neck, ‘I really like you Sugawara’.

‘That’s definitely nice to hear’.

‘Oh hush you’.

‘Sorry Dai-chan’.

‘I said hush’.

…

‘I like you too’.

***

‘Things aren’t going to be completely alright for a while Tobio’ Shouyou whispered, hand trailing over Kageyama’s face, memorizing every detail.

‘I know’ Kageyama replied softly, ‘you started it off well but it’s going to take a long time for people to forget everything Oikawa’s done. You’ve already gone a long way to helping that but it’s not quite over yet’.

Kageyama’s hands ran up Shouyou’s back, his shirt discarded somewhere. He moved forward, gently kissing Shouyou’s forehead, ‘but it _will_ be. It’s all going to work out Tobio’ Shouyou replied, hands reaching up to run through Kageyama’s hair.

‘Thanks to you’ Kageyama whispered, peppering kisses over Shouyou’s face, down his cheek and over his jaw, his breath stuttering.

‘Kiss me already’ Shouyou sighed, hands pulling at Kageyama’s hair.

So Kageyama did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I ended up taking my laptop to the hotel anyway, my mom was not impressed - I didn't go outside for 5 days)

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proofread so there might be a few errors I'm sorry, I'm on tumblr if you want to talk at mochi-yoongles


End file.
